Friend or Foe?
by Selene Cruxe
Summary: Tori Vega y Jade West. ¿Amigas o enemigas? ¿Los esfuerzos de la primera por ser amiga de la segunda darán resultados? ¿O ira mas allá de la amistad? ¿Lo aceptara Jade así de fácil? ¿Se dará por vencida Tori? ¿Hay una especie de complot que las rodea? ¿Quién o quiénes son, y que traman? JORI (Jade x Tori) [COMPLETO]
1. Encerradas: Primera Parte

**Hola, este es mi primer fic que publico en esta pagina. Asique sean buenos conmigo c: **

**Cualquier duda sobre la historia, comentario ya sea bueno o malo, correcciones, amenazas, etc. pueden dejarlas en un review. Yo se los contesto en el proximo capitulo. **

* * *

**VIC**TORI**OUS no me pertenece. Esta historia si.**

**Cualquier publicación de este fic que no sea bajo el nick de "Black Crow" o "Selene Cruxe" no está permitida.**

**Eso es plagio. **

* * *

**Capitulo I: Encerradas: Primera Parte. **

* * *

JADE

Estúpida tarea en grupos. Estúpido Sikowitz. Estúpido azar. Estúpido clima. Estúpida Vega.

Ya lo decía yo, el azar no es lo mío. Porque siempre, absolutamente siempre, cada maldita vez que algo con respecto a mi queda al azar salgo poco o nada beneficiada. Una de las veces, fue cuando Robbie hizo girar una de sus estúpidas e inútiles aplicaciones nuevas para ver quién de nosotros erigiría el tema de nuestro carro para el desfile y resulto ganadora Cat. Y con ello yo vestida de gomita dulce.

Otra vez termine haciendo de esposa de Vega en una obra, cortesía de las locas ideas de Sikowitz. Y ahora, este mismo personaje extraño vuelve a lo mismo.

Se le ocurrió hacer otra obra, y según sus propias palabras, como nos había ido tan bien en la última obra "al azar" los roles de cada uno seria escogido al azar.

Como resultado termino Robbie encargado de la música, Cat en la dirección, Beck de vestuarista, Sinjin y Trina como protagonistas. Y por último, Vega y yo encargadas de utilería.

¿No hay algo raro? Pues sí, Trina ni siquiera asiste a nuestra clase y aun así está en la obra. "La magia del azar" según Sikowitz.

Y entonces paso…

.

.

.

.

FLASHBACK

—Vamos Jade, se nos hace tarde —decía la molesta de Vega mientras yo intentaba encontrar algo que seguro le encantaría— Jade ya todos se fueron, van a cerrar las puertas del colegio con nosotras adentro…

— ¡Te quieres callar un momento! —le grite de pronto haciéndola saltar de su lugar— cuanto más hables mas voy a tardar, tu voz atrofia mis neuronas… Cielos, eres peor que tu hermana a veces…

—Jadeeee —esta seguía hablándome y mis ganas de golpearla crecían cada segundo que estiraba las vocales de mi nombre.

—Vega, como no te calles pronto voy a… —guarde silencio y di un paso hacia atrás, ella me miro extraña— ¿Qué es esa… cosa? —señale atrás suyo.

— ¡¿Qué?! —se dio vuelta de pronto y busco sin encontrar nada. Volvió a mirar hacia donde yo estaba— ¿De qué…? ¡Ahhh! —grito tan fuerte que mis oídos parecían sangrar, luego cayó al suelo.

—Jajajaja ay Vega solo es un payasito un poco espeluznante —yo me reía. Ella seguía en el piso, no se movía siquiera— ¿Vega? No es para tanto… Era una broma… —me acerque a moverla para ver que le ocurría. Aun respiraba asique de un infarto no se había muerto, por lo que llegue a mi segunda conclusión, esta niña era tan miedosa que se había desmayado.

Escuche por los altavoces de los pasillos la voz del conserje.

"Las puertas del colegio se cerraran en tres, dos, uno… Pobre estudiante que se quede aquí por la noche jajajajajajajaja"

La risa, recientemente identificada como "macabra" del conserje hizo eco por todos los pasillos de Hollywood Arts y todo se puso oscuro.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

.

.

.

.

Si, así es. Estoy encerrada en Hollywood Arts, de noche y con Vega desmayada a mi lado.

¿Por qué no pedirá ayuda? Pensaría cualquiera, pero he aquí mi segundo y más grande problema.

No tenemos señal telefónica. La estúpida compañía de celulares, y firme contrato por tanto tiempo. Qué remedio…

Estúpida Vega, si no se hubiese desmayado pude haber corrido a la salida apenas comenzó el conteo del conserje. Pero no, ella y su maldita fobia por los payasos me retuvieron.

En cualquier otra circunstancia pude haberla dejado tirada, pero no, tenía que perdérseme esa estúpida porquería que a ella tanto le gustaba entre esa pila de utilería. Y yo intentando ser linda por una vez con ella, así termino. Esa debe ser una señal de que nunca deberíamos llevarnos bien.

Aunque Sikowitz se empeñe en amigarnos mediante sus trucos de azar que comienzo a sospechar que están arreglados. Es algo que naturalmente jamás debe ocurrir. Los hechos así lo demuestran.

¿Por qué diablos pienso en esto? Ah, sí. Encerradas.

Que más da, tendré que aguantar los ronquidos de Vega toda la noche y luego seré libre… Oh, esperen… Vega ni siquiera ronca. Estúpida Vega con su estúpido complejo de perfección. Como si ser perfecta todo el tiempo fuera la gran cosa…

ACTUALIZACION DE ESTADO: "Con Vega en Hollywood Arts desmayada a mi disposición… ¿Debería pintarle bigotes o cortarle el cabello? Acepto sugerencias"

Publicar. Publicar. Publicar. ¡Publícate maldito estado!

Estúpido internet que no soporta una estúpida tormenta de nieve. Mejor despierto a Vega, tampoco es como que ella vaya a dormir toda la noche sobre mis piernas mientras yo me quedo mirando cómo ni siquiera ronca. Yo no soy almohada de nadie.

—Vega… —le grite prácticamente en el oído, pero nada. Bueno, no quería hacerlo pero no tengo otra opción… Vale, a quien quiero engañar, si quiero— ¡Vega! —le di una bofetada que sono mas fuerte de lo que pretendía.

—Auch —fue su primer palabra en el mundo de los conscientes. Me sentí orgullosa de mi misma, ahora tenía una sonrisa en mi rostro de lado a lado.

—Por fin regresas, miedosita… —me burle.

— ¿Jade? ¿Por qué sonríes? —se levanto de golpe, luego tropezó y termino arrastrándose hasta un rincón— ¿Qué me hiciste? —ay por favor ni que me la fuera a desayunar.

—No exageres, solo te di una bofetada… —me levante del suelo y camine hacia la dirección contraria, ya estaba hecho mi trabajo. Ella estaba despierta y me podría marchar por ahí a disfrutar de esta tétrica y fría noche yo sola por alguno de estos pasillos.

— ¿A dónde vas? —me sujeto del brazo. Por queee, solo déjame huir de tu estupidez posiblemente contagiosa en paz.

— ¿Qué te importa? —la mire con desdén. Ella con miedo.

—No puedes dejarme sola… Además es tu culpa que estemos aun aquí…

—Por Dios, Vega… ¿Siempre eres así de molesta o conmigo te esfuerzas el doble? —en serio, a veces es incluso peor que Trina. Y eso ya es mucho decir.

—Pero…

—Vega… —la interrumpí con mi voz de ultratumba— …atrás tuyo… —señale— …un payaso…

— ¿Dónde? —pego un saltito y se escondió detrás mío. Solo se escucho mi risa. Ella temblaba detrás mío, lo podía sentir porque se sostenía de mi cuerpo.

—Vega, eres tan fácil… —no podía parar de reírme— ay lo siento, era una broma… No te desmayes de nuevo…

— ¡Eres una…! —comenzó a golpearme en la espalda. No lo hacía en serio, pues no me dolía ni un poco, pero era divertido. Me gire e intente detenerla pero no podía, era más fuerte de lo que parecía. Tori Vega dándome sorpresas.

En medio del forcejeo nos fuimos al suelo y ella quedo sobre mí, demasiado cerca su rostro del mío. Tanto que sentí como su respiración se detuvo de pronto.

.

.

.

.

TORI

Ahora estaba sobre Jade, me hubiera levantado pero ella aun me sostenía por las muñecas. Agradecí mentalmente a que las luces estuvieran apagadas pues ahora se estaría riendo de mi sonrojo. Porque si, me sonroje. Lo sé, puedo sentir ese calorcito acumularse en mis mejillas.

Ella no lo dejaría pasar y se burlaría.

— ¿Piensas salir de encima mío pronto? —dijo y sentí su aliento sobre mi rostro, Dios estábamos demasiado cerca— respira, Vega —se burlo, y solo entonces me di cuenta que estaba reteniendo el aire.

—Lo haría si me soltaras —hable demasiado suave ahora respirando sobre su rostro. Ella pareció notar recién que me tenia de las muñecas.

—Pero es tan divertido… —en un rápido movimiento que no supe cómo fue se giro y ahora era yo la que estaba en el suelo y ella sobre mí. Aun sujetando mis brazos— así esta mejor… —oh, eso es nuevo. Solo espero que no intente nada malo conmigo.

—Jade…

— ¿Vega? —pronuncio mi nombre insinuante.

—Atrás tuyo… un payaso…

— ¿Piensas que caeré en mi propio truco? —dijo y no le conteste. Ella sonreía ampliamente hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro. Giro la vista y ahí estaba, un horrendo y espeluznante payaso con todo el maquillaje corrido. Extrañamente muy similar al que encontramos camino a la casa de la actriz favorita de Cat cuando creímos que esta había muerto…

—Jadeeee… —mierda, mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas muy rápido, les tengo fobia a esas bestias del horror con maquillaje.

—Mierda Vega —se paró de golpe y le arrojo un par de tijeras. Este se hizo un poco para atrás para esquivarlas. Jade aprovecho la oportunidad para ayudarme a levantar y huir— corre Vega, corre… Pero como te desmayes de nuevo te arrastro… Ni sueñes que te voy a cargar…

—Gracias, por lo menos no me abandonaras —dije, Jade rodo los ojos mientras corríamos hacia el cuarto del conserje…

¿Qué diablos hacia ese payaso en Hollywood Arts?

* * *

**¿Reviews? ¿No que si? **

**Besitos y gracias por leer.. **


	2. Encerradas: Segunda Parte

**¡Yay! **

**Parece que tuve buena aceptación en el mundo del Jori... **

**Asique hay capitulo nuevo... **

**Comenten o la inspiración me abandonara... jajaja lol no, no es extorsión... **

* * *

**Capitulo II: Encerradas: Segunda Parte. **

* * *

JADE

No tuvimos que correr mucho. O talvez si y por el susto nuestros pies se movieron más rápido de lo normal, pues para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba empujando a Vega dentro del cuarto del conserje y cerrando la puerta con el seguro antes de que ese payaso decidiera unírsenos.

¿De dónde diablos salió? ¿Cómo carajos es que logro entrar si se supone que esta el colegio cerrado? Sé por experiencia propia que este lugar puede ser incluso peor que la cárcel de Yerba en cuanto a entrar o salir de el por la noche. Lo supe aquella vez que ayude al hermano de Cat y… ugh… mejor ni recordar eso ahora… El punto es que, no tenia sentido, vale. Algo raro pasaba en este lugar…

Me recargue sobre la pared cerrando los ojos y respirando tan profundo como mis pulmones me permitieron. Eso si había sido de miedo, talvez haga algo parecido para el cortometraje e cierre de notas y…

— ¿Qué? —apenas abrí mis ojos vi a Vega frente a mí, no tan cerca como la última vez pero aun así invadía mi espacio personal— ¿Piensas respirar de mi aire toda la noche? Apártate quieres…

—Lo haría pero… —hablo tan bajito que apenas pude oírla.

—Pero, pero, pero… —la apure. Odio cuando hace esas estúpidas pausas dramáticas. Que se las guarde para las estúpidas clases de Sikowitz. Aquí conmigo el tiempo de conversación sin golpes es poco asique más le vale aprovecharlo— ¿Pero?

—Parece que tu mano se adhirió a mi muñeca —señalo como aun la sujetaba. Gran cosa, solo no me di cuenta. Estúpida Vega, como si yo fuera a querer sujetarla de la mano por más de dos segundos sin sentir alergia.

—Como sea —la solté y camine hacia la escalera secreta que daba a la biblioteca.

—Espérame —dijo con su horrible vocecita perfecta y me siguió. ¡¿Por queee?! Claro, debo estar soñando si pienso que Vega va a quedarse quietecita en un solo lugar, sola y con su peor pesadilla con maquillaje dando vueltas. No es que le agrade mi compañía, solo le agrada menos la idea de pasar tiempo con un payaso…

—Mientras subíamos me acoso con preguntas estúpidas, típicas de Vega, como: ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? Blablablá… etc… etc…

Lo único que consiguió en respuesta fue un amague mío de una patada que podría tranquilamente y sin ningún esfuerzo de mi parte dar en su nariz. Ella la esquivo y mantuvo la prudente distancia y el silencio que yo tanto pedía. Al menos entendió esa indirecta.

Llegamos a la biblioteca.

— ¿Y bien? —volvió a hablar. Me arrepentí de haber fallado esa patada a propósito.

— ¿En serio? —suspire— ¿Piensas seguirme toda la noche?

—Pero creí que…

— ¿Creíste que…?

—Tu… pues yo…

—A ver Vega, que te quede claro, ese payaso podría agarrarte en frente mío y a mí no me importaría ni un poco, es más sentiría pena por el payaso… —uhm… ¿Soné demasiado ruda? Pues bien merecido se lo tiene.

— ¡Como quieras! —ups, se enojó— suerte tu sola, yo me voy por otro camino, ya no te molestare Jade… Felicidades…

—Oye… —pronuncie pero talvez fue demasiado bajo. Seguro no me escucho, ¿o pretendió no hacerlo? En fin, ya es grandecita y sabe cuidarse sola al menos por un rato, ni que fuera como Cat… No debería preocuparme…

La observe un momento perderse a la distancia… Ay, Vega…

Bueno al menos así tendré tiempo de regresar por algo que deje atrás. Y de paso deshacerme de ese estúpido payaso antes de que Vega lo vea y se desmaye de nuevo.

TORI

¿Qué diablos le pasa a Jade conmigo? Primero me trata extrañamente bien, luego me juega una broma que casi acaba con mi vida de un ataque al corazón. Luego en medio del forcejeo… pues…

¡Y ahora esto! Ni que pasar un rato junto a mí fuera tan malo. Bueno talvez para ella si lo sea. Es decir, lo ha dejado claro muchas veces, mi llegada a Hollywood Arts fue lo peor que le pudo pasar a Jade West. Pero en cambio ella para mí, aunque a veces es demasiado ruda, es mi amiga… ¿Qué tanto le costara aceptarme? Debería dejar de intentarlo…

.

.

.

.

Ya ha pasado un buen rato, no sé si será el miedo o las remodelaciones que le hicieron a la biblioteca que la hace ver más grande, como sin fin. Pues tengo el presentimiento que jamás acabare de caminar aquí. ¿Estaré dando vueltas en círculos? ¡A quien se le ocurre organizar estanterías en diagonales! Creo que ya me perdí… ¡Ay por Dios! ¿Eso fueron ruidos de pisadas?

— ¿Jade? —pregunte, solo una risa en extremo espeluznante se oyó desde donde se habían oído los pasos, esa no era Jade.

Comencé a caminar hacia atrás procurando no hacer ruido pero volví a sentir pasos, y me di cuenta de que por primera vez en toda mi existencia deseaba con todo mi ser encontrar a Jade. Pero nada más lejos de ello.

Comienzo a sentir un nudo en el pecho y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas mientras veo como por uno de los pasillos se asoma una sombra, es bastante más alta que Jade, oh por Dios… ¿Es este mi fin?

Trato de volver por donde venía pero un nuevo sonido de pasos me detiene, viene de otra dirección. Por el otro pasillo se acercaba otra sombra similar a la anterior, caminaba lenta pero segura hacia donde yo me encontraba. ¿Para donde iría? ¿Y si alguno de ellos me atrapaba? Espera, dije "ellos". Son más de uno… ¿Y si me desmayo antes de poder siquiera defenderme?

¡Jadeeee! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Y si ya la atraparon a ella y por eso no contesto cuando la nombre?

Mis pulmones comenzaron a fallar o el aire que entraba no era suficiente. Fuera lo que fuera comenzaba a sofocarme y comenzaba a marearme, pronto me desm…

Una mano tapa mi boca y un brazo me toma por la cintura jalándome rápidamente hacia atrás. Pero lejos de asustarme me tranquiliza, ese perfume lo conozco demasiado bien…

—No te atrevas a desmayarte o te doy otra bofetada… —susurro cerca de mi oído para que solo yo pudiera escucharla. Mi corazón latía demasiado rápido, seguramente por el susto. Sí, eso debía ser… negué con mi cabeza como asegurando que no me desmayaría, pero no podía saberlo a ciencia cierta— bien, vamos… no s largamos de aquí pero ya… —tomo fuerte mi muñeca y comenzó a llevarme a algún lugar que a estas alturas no tenía idea de donde seria. Me perdí en la biblioteca de mi propio colegio.

Llegamos a una puerta que reconocí de inmediato, la puerta de salida. ¿Cómo la había encontrado tan rápido?

JADE

Regresamos por las escaleras principales, apenas termináramos de bajar las escaleras le explicaría a Vega lo que haríamos pero…

—Jade… Creí que… —me estaba abrazando y aún seguía con sus pies sobre el suelo y sin ningún golpe. Debería ser su día de suerte— ¡¿Dónde estabas?! —y comenzó a golpearme igual que hacia un rato.

— ¿De verdad quieres hacer eso? —levante una ceja— recuerda como acabamos la última vez Vega… —esta se detuvo de golpe. Jajajaja es tan fácil de manipular en cuanto a emociones respecta.

—Ya… ¿Cuál es el plan? —cruzó los brazos algo molesta. Es una tonta.

—Mira —le señale un bolso que llevaba colgado— mientras tu jugabas a dar vueltas en círculos yo regrese por algunas tijeras —y a la pila de utilería por esa porquería para ella. Aunque estoy dudando de si debo o no dársela. Mejor ni lo menciono— y pude forzar la puerta de salida…

—Espera… ¿Pudiste abrir la puerta? —vale, creo que el susto la dejo sorda o tonta. No, tonta ya era. Solo esta sorda… ¿Qué parte fue la que no entendió?

—No me gusta repetir las cosas…

—Jade, no lo puedo creer… —se acercó demasiado rápido como para poder esquivarla y se puso a tomarme la temperatura. ¿Qué le pasa, se volvió loca? — pudiste abandonarme e irte a casa pero regresaste por mi… ¿No estarás enferma?

—Ugh… eso…

— ¿En serio te sientes bien? —que insistente, como siga diciendo eso va a hacer que cambie de opinión y la use de carnada para payasos…

—Calla Vega, me agradabas más desmayada… —volví a tomarla de la muñeca para llevarla hasta la salida. Maldita costumbre…

—Jade, pero el otro paya… —parece que lo vio tirado en el suelo, pues al fin dejo de hablar.

—No eres la única que tomo clases de defensa personal… —vi el susto en su rostro mientras observaba sin pestañear al ahora inconsciente e inofensivo payasito. Sonreí pensando en lo estúpidamente graciosa que se ve asustada— ¡Boo! —susurre en su oído cuando la vi distraída. No lo pude evitar.

— ¡Ah! —soltó ese pequeño grito ahogado saltando de su lugar. Me miraba aterrada. No había sido para tanto, ¿o sí? Yo le hacía seña de que guardara silencio con un dedo sobre mis labios mientras no podía evitar reírme en su cara.

— ¿Te crees muy graciosa, no? —susurro acercándose.

—Lo soy —la desafié— ¿Qué hará al respecto la perfecta Vega? —me burle con esa voz que según yo, ella usaba.

—Te daré un abrazo —estiro su brazos hacia mi acercándose cada vez más con esa estúpida sonrisa en su rostro.

—Vega estamos huyendo, compórtate… —la regañe mientras daba lentos pasos hacia atrás. ¿Estaba escapando de ella?

Corrió rápido hacia mí, pero no tanto como para alcanzarme, yo alcance a moverme justo antes del contacto y ella acabo estrellándose contra la pared. No pude resistirme a una idea que cruzo mi mente y para cuando me di cuenta sostenía sus brazos por la espalda con una sola mano como si yo fuera un policía y ella un ladrón.

—Tienes derecho a guardar silencio… —la presione entre mi cuerpo y la pared.

TORI

Esta noche había sido más extraña de lo que pensé jamás. Sobre todo con respecto a Jade, ¿O era solo mi imaginación?

Pude oír su risa contenida en mi cuello, luego se apartó un poco y me soltó una mano para arrastrarme afuera de la otra mientras se reía. Yo aún estaba… confundida…

Llegamos donde estaría estacionado el auto de Jade, pero…

— ¡Diablos! —se quejó pateando una planta que había afuera.

—Tu auto no está…

— ¿Te diste cuenta tu sola? —ya estaba molesta de nuevo. Que cambiante es, por Dios.

— ¿Pero dónde podrá estar?

— ¿Crees que si supiera habría venido hasta aquí afuera, con semejante clima? —vale, creo que mejor ya ni hablo.

JADE

Estúpido estacionamiento restringido. Olvide por completo que había dejado el coche ahí por tanto tiempo.

Siempre que me toca manejar a Hollywood Arts, esas pocas veces que hago excepciones por razones de fuerza mayor y conduzco de día, siempre estaciono mi auto en el sector de discapacitados. Si, si, según dicen eso está mal, o al menos eso dice Beck. Pero considero injusto para mí, que solo por no sufrir una discapacidad no tengo derecho a ese lugar que siempre esta vacío, tan bien ubicado y con un modesto pero útil techo para protegerlo del sol o, en este caso, de la nieve…

Jamás tuve problemas en dejarlo ahí, pero pues para la hora que alguien se diera cuenta y si es que se atrevían a avisar a alguien luego de saber que era mi auto. Con lo que tarda el servicio de grúas en llegar por el tráfico y la distancia con Hollywood Arts, yo ya me habría marchado hacía rato.

Estaba perfectamente planeado, solo que no contaba con que me quedaría encerrada hasta tan tarde… Mi auto debe estar muy lejos ahora…

— ¿Y ahora? —volvió a hablar Vega luego de varios minutos de silencio, recordándome que no estábamos solo mis pensamientos y yo.

—Plan B…

— ¿Plan B? —repitió mis últimas palabras como si fuera un loro.

—Resistir…

— ¿Res…?

— ¡No repitas mis palabras! —la interrumpí antes de verme obligada a golpearla— toma —le extendí un par de tijeras que saque de mi bolso— pero ten cuidado con ellas…

—Tranquila no soy tan torpe, no me hare daño…

—Como si eso me preocupara —mire hacia otro lado— solo no las pierdas, son de mis favoritas…

—De acuerdo.

—Ahora presta atención, nos esconderemos en el cuarto del conserje y no perderemos de vista la puerta ¿Vale? —asintió con la cabeza— si algo se mueve cerca de ti le clavas las tijeras y luego vemos que era…

—Pero, ¿Y si eres tú?

—Eso no será posible, porque yo estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo… —la mire fijo, ella volvió a asentir pero con más seguridad que antes.

Esta sería una larga noche, que aunque preferiría estar sola… La compañía no era tan mala, vale si lo era. Pero pudo haber sido peor, ¿no?

.

.

.

.

TORI

Un sonido molesto pero familiar invade el ambiente. Se acerca y se aleja de mis oídos que lo único que quieren es que se acabe, que se apague. Cinco minutos más…

El sonido cesa y yo sonrió aun sin abrir los ojos e intento acomodarme en lo que sería mi almohada pero se siente distinto, huele distinto… Pero es mil veces mejor…

Abro los ojos un poco y me molesta la luz, pero por fin enfoco alguna imagen…

Es el cuerpo de alguien y tengo mi cabeza recargada sobre su hombro derecho mientras esta persona me abraza por la cintura. Su cabello huele tan rico. Aun medio adormilada levanto un poco la vista y logro distinguirlo bien; es negro y con algunos mechones en medio de color verde… Sigo subiendo mi vista y me encuentro con un rostro completamente relajado, tranquilo.

¿Jade está durmiendo a mi lado, prácticamente abrazándome…? Vuelvo a cerrar mis ojos para seguir durmiendo…

—Debo estar soñando —susurre para mí misma hundiendo mi rostro en su cabello. Dios, huele demasiado rico, y se siente tan real…

Comienzo a oír pasos y un "¡Por aquí!" de una voz muy conocida. ¿Qué hace Trina en mi sueño?

A no ser que…

— ¡Ay por Dioooos! —diablos, talvez esto no sea un sueño después de todo. Abrí mis ojos de par en par al reconocer la voz de Cat— que lindaaaas…

—Matare a quien se atreva a despertarme tan temp… —oh no, Jade abrió los ojos y ahora me mira. Esta igual de confundida que yo hace un momento estaba. Mira a Cat que es la que está más cerca, atrás de ella Trina y aún más atrás Beck, André y Robbie mirándonos. Luego vuelve a mirarme a mí y nuestra posición— ¡Quítate!

—Como de rayo —me soltó y nos levantamos del suelo como si este quemara.

— ¿Alguien más piensa que esto es muy raro? —pregunto Trina en voz alta. Todos asintieron dándole la razón.

—Yo creo que es lindo —respondió Cat.

—Uy, mira la hora que es… —dije comenzando a huir de ellos.

—Sí, hay que ir a clases… —me apoyo Jade yendo por el mismo camino que yo. Y, pues… huimos… al menos hasta la hora del almuerzo…

* * *

**Este fue un poquito mas largo que el anterior... ¿La razón? **

**Un amigo se compro una laptop/notebook/portatil y se comprometió a prestármela cuando la necesite T-T **

**¡Pregunta! (Si, pasada de "Hola, soy Germán) **

**-¿Que jodidos era eso que Jade buscaba para Tori en esa pila de utileria? **

**-¿Se lo dará? **

**-¿Sera algo lindo o feo? ¿Detalle o broma? **

**En fin... **

* * *

**Reviews a los Reviews  
**

**JORI4EVER: Jade jamas se arrepiente xDDD eso la hace tan especial jajaja pero si ira cambiando su actitud... Y para la mala suerte de Tori, eso no fue lo ultimo que veremos de esos payasos... ¿Que hacían ahí? Pues, mas adelante lo sabrás... **

**mafer199: gracias que gusto que te gustara... Tratare de no demorar mucho mas de una semana en actualizar... Espero siga gustandote la historia... **

**liz w: ¿Dejar de escribir? ¡Jamas! Gracias por comentar... :) **

**IloveBechloeJoriFaberry: Siempre soy malota, me gusta poner suspenso :3 bueno al menos lo intento... e.e **

* * *

**¡Eso es todo por hoy!**

**Hasta el domingo... **

**Besitos, comenten...  
**


	3. Explicaciones

**Holis, capitulo 3. **

**Paranoia, paranoia everywere... **

**Pasen y verán xDDD **

* * *

**Explicaciones **

* * *

— ¡Atrás! —Jade apuntaba con sus tijeras a Beck y Cat. Estos se detuvieron en seco por la amenaza, West era muy conocida por su peligrosidad y amor por esas cosas filosas. Pero pronto perdieron el miedo y comenzaron a acercarse a ella con pasos cautelosos— ¡Que no se acerquen! —ordeno nuevamente.

Por otro lado se acercaba Tori corriendo hacia donde estaba Jade, esta igual o más alterada que la otra, parecía estar huyendo de Trina y André.

— ¡Déjenme en paz! —les arrojo con un libro para poder retrasarlos y seguir huyendo.

— ¿Lo conseguiste? —pregunto Jade a Tori. Esta levanto su mano en alto y le enseño un manojo de llaves— bien, vámonos… —abrió la puerta de salida con una mano sin dejar de apuntar a Beck y Cat con sus tijeras en la otra. Una vez que Tori estuvo fuera ella la siguió.

Llegaron a un auto y antes de ser alcanzadas nuevamente se subieron a él y salieron del lugar a toda velocidad…

¿Por qué huían? Pues…

.

.

.

.

TORI

FLASHBACK

Parece que el haber pasado la noche fuera de casa despertó el interés de mi hermana Trina. Pues no había parado de perseguirme toda la mañana, se me aparecía en clases, debajo de algún asiento, en la ventana, como la ayudante de algún profesor… Me estaba volviendo loca.

Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo me encontré con André en uno de los pasillos, quien parecía haber olvidado el pequeño detalle de como, donde y con quien me encontraron esta mañana, yo agradecía internamente por ello.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas del café asfalto cada uno con su almuerzo, como todos los días… era todo tranquilo por fin. Como un día normal, claro, si obviábamos el hecho de que mi hermana me estuvo acosando prácticamente toda la mañana. Pero era Trina, ella acosaba a todo el mundo, eso podía tranquilamente pasar como "normal".

Entonces ella llego a nuestra mesa…

— ¡Victoria Vega, tú me debes una explicación! —se acerco corriendo exageradamente a nuestra mesa. Y ahí íbamos de nuevo…

— ¿Y a esta que le pasa? —André se reía de la actitud de Trina.

—Pues que desde esta mañana decidió que es mi sombra y también un policía… —le respondí a André ignorando a Trina, esta se sentó a mi lado.

—Merezco una explicación, te cubrí con mamá y papá toda la noche creyendo que habrías conseguido un novio, tenía la esperanza de que ese nuevo novio tuyo tuviera un hermano o un primo… o siquiera un conocido guapo que me presentarías, pero cada vez que te llamaba a tu teléfono me decía que no había cobertura telefónica…

—No llego a casa por la noche, en medio de una tormenta de nieve, no atiendo el celular y tu… ¿Crees que estoy con un muchacho? —la "lógica" de mi hermana no dejara de sorprenderme jamás— ¿No se te ocurrió pensar que podría estar siendo perseguida por payasos espeluznantes?

—Si, debí pensar en eso… Es mucho más creíble que el que tengas novio… —se burlo— y cuando llegue al colegio me encontré con Beck que buscaba a Jade y, por un momento, temí que ella tal vez te hubiera asesinado… entonces volví a llamarte y fue entonces que escuche tu peraphone sonar…

—Y ahí fue cuando nos avisaste que las habías encontrado… —añadió André viéndose, peligrosamente para mi, envuelto en el relato de Trina.

—Exacto… y muy lejos de ser un chico, te encuentro con Jade…

—No te imaginas lo que pasamos hasta llegar a esa situación… —ambos me miraron con mucha atención. Entonces entendí que debería seguir hablando— pues se nos hizo tarde, Jade y yo nos quedamos encerradas dentro de Hollywood Arts por una de sus bromas en las que yo acabe desmayada, luego no empezaron a perseguir unos horribles payasos y…

— ¿Payasos dices? —interrumpió André con cara de susto.

—Déjala que continúe—se quejo Trina.

—Jade regreso a su casillero por unas tijeras y forzó la puerta de salida para poder huir, pero primero fue por mí a la biblioteca y…

— ¿Regreso por ti? —preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Si, a mí también me pareció raro… —hice una pausa recordando eso— luego íbamos hacia la salida y vi como ella había noqueado a uno de los payasos, esta me volvió a asustar con una de sus bromas y… —uhm ¿Debería contarles la parte del policía-ladrón? Uh no, mejor no— pues…

— ¿Qué ocultas? —Trina me observaba muy de cerca. Me analizaba.

— ¿Qué? ¿Yo? Pff… Yo no oculto nada… —mire hacia otro lado.

—No me digas que… —la mire confundida, también André— ¿Acaso tu y Jade…? —completo la frase haciendo señas con las manos como de dos personas que se besan.

— ¿Qué? —André se reía— ¿Ella cree que tu y Jade…? Jajajaja… ¿Qué Tori y…? Espera, ¿es cierto?

— ¡André! —no lo podía creer, el también se sumaba a las paranoias de mi hermana.

Sonó el timbre que daba fin al almuerzo, desaparecí de su vista lo más rápido que pude.

.

.

.

.

Siguiente clase. De todos mis amigos, me toco solo con Robbie, y con él estaba Rex. Ellos estaban bastante mas tranquilos que el resto, pero aun así hubo un comentario de Rex que… pues… bueno mejor ni mencionarlo…

Solo diré que hacía referencia a lo que Trina sospechaba e incluía crema y chocolate… Ugh…

Esa clase termino y me dirigí a la siguiente sin siquiera saber cual era. Mi cuerpo se movió solo hacia el salón que me tocaba en ese momento. Bendita memoria física.

Llegue casi corriendo pues Trina me seguía a todos lados, mi único lugar seguro era en clases. Agradecí al cielo el que ella fuera un año mayor que yo y estuviéramos, gracias a ello, en clases distintas absolutamente siempre.

En la entrada al salón me choque a casi todo el mundo, si tenias una clase conmigo ese día era mejor no cruzarme. Pues recibirías un golpe irremediablemente. Apenas me senté suspire con fuerza y me relaje.

—Hey, Vega —oí a mi lado, casi me caigo de mi lugar del susto. Como no Jade, dándome sustos de muerte. Típico.

Esta luego de una sonrisa, que grabe en mi memoria para siempre, pues era de las pocas mas amables que le había visto me conto que su día no había sido mucho más fácil que el mío, y me indico algo así como un "plan" que se le había ocurrido viendo que ambas teníamos un problema en común. Nuestros amigos querían explicaciones de algo que ni siquiera había pasado, ahora entendía su "amabilidad". Yo sería la única persona que no le preguntaría por lo sucedido.

.

.

.

.

El resto de las clase pasaron rápido y yo ya había conseguido lo que me había encargado Jade. Era extraño hasta para mi, pero así era. Jade y yo nos estábamos poniendo de acuerdo en otra cosa que no fuera pelear. Un verdadero milagro.

Cuando sonó el timbre final, todos mis compañeros salieron del salón rápidamente, yo espere detrás de la puerta a que este se vaciara, temía ser interceptada por una red o algo así afuera. Los dejaría llegar a mi. Una vez no hubo nadie mas, la puerta se abrió lentamente y haciendo ruido cual película de terror. Dos sombras se asomaron por el umbral de la puerta tan lentamente que pareció eterno en mi mente…

Ahí estaban ellos dos…

— ¡Tori! —entro Trina de una salto, mi hermana era casi un ninja— no escaparas de mi…

—Solo háblanos amiga… —André la siguió, aunque su entrada fue un poco menos exagerada que la anterior— ¿Dónde está? —pregunto este sin verme, estaban de espaldas a la entrada, donde yo me ocultaba. Salí de mi escondite y escape de su alcance.

— ¡Ahí esta! —grito Trina y ambos comenzaron a perseguirme.

— ¡Déjenme en paz! —grite arrojándoles un libro de historia de la música para retrasarlos. Este era uno grande, contaba con que si los golpeaba, al menos a uno de ellos, lograría noquearlo o aturdirlo lo suficiente para ganar más tiempo.

Ya de lejos podía ver a Jade apuntándoles a Beck y Cat con una de sus tijeras…

Un poco más, solo un poco más. Yo seré libre de mis acosadores y Jade de los suyos…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

.

.

.

.

JADE

FLASHBACK

Era la última clase antes del almuerzo, me tocaba solo con Beck, quien por alguna molesta y aun desconocida razón me miraba cada que podía. Me vigilaba. Es más, no creo que pusiera atención a nada de la clase o lo que pudiera decir el profesor. Tenía la ligera impresión de sobre que podría ser. Tal vez, solo tal vez, tenía que ver con lo ocurrido en la mañana con Tori.

Me sentía acosada, y no solo por Beck. Cat había estado enviándome mensajes de texto toda la mañana… ¿Qué les pasaba? ¿No tendrían algo propio de lo que ocuparse? Mis asuntos eran míos, no les incumbía a ninguno de ellos. Lo que ni siquiera era un asunto, solo era Vega. ¿Qué podía haber de raro en ello?

Miraba a Beck, el a mi. Miraba el celular y los mensajes de Cat no paraban de llegar. Miraba la hora… mierda, ya seria la hora del almuerzo en dos minutos. Miraba la salida y la distancia entre Beck y yo. Entre Beck y la salida. Yo y la salida. Era prácticamente la misma distancia. Solo sería el mas rápido el que ganaría…

Sonó el timbre al fin y como era de esperarse fui mas rápida que Beck en llegar a la puerta, por muy rápido que el corrió. Pero al abrir la puerta e intentar huir me tope con Cat y su cara sonriente aun con el celular en la mano a punto de enviarme otro mensaje. Alcance a leer que decía "Lista o no, allí voy…"

Estaba acorralada.

—Jade —pronunciaron mi nombre al mismo tiempo— tenemos que hablar —finalizo el idiota de Beck que me había alcanzado y ahora me sujetaba del brazo para que no saliera corriendo.

—Si, como sea… —le reste importancia— ¿Sobre qué?

—Tori. —disparo Beck. Que directo.

— ¿Vega? Bueno, como quieran, pero al menos déjenme ir por un café primero —y ese, fue mi mejor intento, pero eran Beck y Cat. Me conocían demasiado.

—No será necesario —dijo Beck y Cat me entrego un café en la mano— le pedí a Cat que te trajera uno.

—Negro, con dos de azúcar —me sonrió Cat.

—Gracias —sisee por lo bajo. Definitivamente no tenía escapatoria.

Caminamos en silencio hasta mi casillero para dejar los libros que ya no usaría en el día y… comenzaron las preguntas…

—Entonces —empezó Cat—tu y Tori… —lo dijo en un tono tan insinuante que me ahogue con el café.

— ¿Vega y yo, que? —la encare, esta dio un pasito atrás de Beck.

—Llamo tu padre esta mañana Jade —Beck era mas valiente, pero menos directo que Cat—creyó que estabas conmigo y llamo para avisar que la grúa se llevo tu auto…

—Ah, eso… —tome un sorbo de café— pues lo deje mucho tiempo en el lugar para discapacitados…

— ¿Y por que estabas con Tori? —volvió a hablar Cat asomando un poquito la cabeza detrás de Beck, la amenace con la mirada y esta volvió a esconderse.

—Entonces, ¿Dónde estabas cuando…?

—Ay que molestiaaaa… Presten atención —lo interrumpí. Ya me habían cansado sus indirectas y las "muy directas" de Cat— estábamos buscando algo entre la utilería de la obra y le hice una broma a Vega con un payasito que encontré, pero ella les tiene fobia y se desmayo… Como era muy tarde cerraron las puertas del colegio sin saber que nosotras estábamos dentro aun y yo no podía dejar a Vega sola… ent…

— ¿Por qué? —interrumpió Cat— a ti Tori no te ha importado jamás ¿O sí? —pregunto con su cara de curiosidad y su tono de voz seguía siendo perturbantemente insinuante.

—No se, no soy un monstruo como para hacer eso —en realidad había hecho cosas peores, pero ese no era el punto y yo no lo mencionaría— luego de intentar pedir ayuda con el celular que no tenia señal telefónica desperté a Vega, luego me iba a ir pero ella me detuvo, le volví a hacer la broma del payaso y se asusto mucho —sonreí al recordar esa parte— luego se enojo por eso y comenzamos a forcejear y… luego… —me detuve a pensar en si debía contar esa parte en la que…

—Ay por dios, te sonrojaste Jadey —dijo Cat emocionada— ¿Qué fue lo que paso luego?

—Es cierto… —Beck se acerco mas y pellizco una de mis mejillas. Lo golpee en la mano para que no me tocara, que agradezca que no se las corte.

—Pues… luego… —y sonó el timbre, nunca antes me sentí tan feliz de tener que entrar a clases como en ese momento. Salí corriendo antes de que ese par pudieran detenerme. Ellos se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases.

El resto de las clases pasaron mas rápido de lo que yo hubiese deseado, en una de ellas me toco con Vega. Esta entro casi corriendo por delante de mí y juraría que ni me vio. Se veía perturbada.

—Hey, Vega… —me senté a su lado. Esta pareció asustarse cuando la nombre.

—Ah, eras tu Jade

— ¿Cuántas personas te llaman Vega? —le sonreí para que se relajara. Parecía que había tenido una mañana incluso peor que la mía, si es que eso era posible.

—Buen punto, ¿Cómo va tu día hasta ahora?

—Acosada por Beck y Cat que quieren explicaciones ¿y el tuyo?

—Igual —suspiro— solo que mis acosadores se llaman André y Trina —lo sabía, no solo me habían estado acosando a mi. Seguro se habían puesto de acuerdo para sacarnos información de lo que supuestamente había pasado. Paranoicos.

—Increíble que el raro de Robbie, sea el menos raro en esta situación… —nos reímos un momento. Increíble que el único momento agradable del día lo tenga con Vega. A lo que las circunstancias me han llevado— esto es lo que haremos… —dije de pronto, ella se acomodo en el asiento prestándome atención— en la siguiente clase pasaras antes por el casillero de Trina y tomaras "prestadas" las llaves de su auto…

—Pero yo no tengo mi permiso aun…

—Pero yo si —sonreí levantando una ceja. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa. Estrechamos nuestras manos sellando el trato— te estaré esperando junto a mi casillero…

Al sonar el timbre final estaba yo sola en la última clase, por lo que del otro lado de la puerta estarían ese par… acechándome. Abrí la puerta y corrí hacia mi casillero, pude escuchar sus pasos de cerca y casi alcanzándome. Me detuve de pronto y saque un par de tijeras de mis botas.

— ¡Atrás! —les apunte con ellas y estos se detuvieron. Al menos saben lo que les conviene. Cat se escondía tras Beck, quien empezaba a acercarse de a poco— ¡Que no se acerquen! —ordene viendo como Vega corría hacia donde yo estaba a toda velocidad, siendo perseguida por André y Trina.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

.

.

.

.

Ambas estaban dentro del auto de Trina, bastante lejos de Hollywood Arts, ninguna de las dos sabia donde exactamente, habían tomado cualquier calle para despistar a sus "perseguidores".

Jade conducía con la mirada rígida al frente y sus brazos tensos sobre el volante.

Tori aun sostenía la manija de la puerta, no la había soltado desde que se había subido y cerrado con fuerza.

Ninguna de las dos quitaba la vista del camino, como si cada metro que avanzaban no fuera suficiente para huir, y cada tanto se preguntaban si era para tanto su reacción y la de sus amigos…

Un semáforo en rojo las detuvo, Tori miro a Jade, y esta hizo lo mismo. "¿Ese día en verdad había ocurrido?" era la única pregunta que rondaba sus mentes.

Jade comenzó a reír y Tori no tardo en unírsele…

— ¡Lo logramos! —dijo esta ultima y chocaron sus puños en el aire en señal de victoria. El semáforo volvió al color verde y siguieron su camino sin un rumbo fijo…

* * *

**Reviews a los Reviews**

**JoriForever: Que bueno que te causo risa, como Victorious es comedia, trato de que no pierda eso gracioso. Pero no siempre se podra... Espero te haya gustado la continuacion. **

**joriness: Entraron porque Trina llamo a Tori y escucharon sonar su celular xDDD es romance Jori, no me conformo con simple amistad :3 **

**mafer199: jaja gracias, saludos ojala te guste este caitulo. **

**Inodoro Retrete: Si, trato de que no pierda ese caracter tan especial de Jade, si por eso la quiero tanto... Y wow que largo comentario... a ver si me acuerdo bien de que iba... ah, Tori estaba tranquila porque tenia miedo, pero ya va a reaparecer su caracter tambien xD ame tu review, es larguisimo y genialoso... Comentame otra vez :D **

**Yoshi: holis, los payasos lo explico mas adelante, gracias por comentar :) **

** SoraTortiD: Lo pense, pero naa, no era un sueño... Saludos. **

**Nara375: De a poco que asi se cocina mejor ;). **

**Zueth: Wow que gusto que gracias a mi las conocieras, espero y llegues a amarlas tanto como yo. **

* * *

**¿Ya? **

**Si llegaron hasta aca merezco un comentario, ¿no? **

**Besitos.. **

**Selene.**


	4. Electricidad

**¡Hola! Luego de pensar que demoraría una semana más en publicar, acá estoy cumpliendo lo prometido. Al menos esta vez e.e se hace lo que se puede… **

**Este capítulo tuvo unas tres versiones, pero me decidí por esta. **

**Es algo así como una idea que tenia para escribir un Faberry que tenia por nombre "Closer" pero lo resumí mucho en mi mente, muchísimo y lo convertí en este capítulo para Jori. **

**Aun así, para quienes gustan del Faberry, las ganas de escribir un One Shot de ellas no se me quita asique pronto lo van a ver por ahí… **

**Me fui por las ramas e.e **

**Capítulo IV para ustedes con mucho cariño… **

* * *

**Electricidad **

* * *

Las calles de la ciudad son por mucho de las más ruidosas. Puertas, gritos, risas, motores, frenos. Los autobuses, los autos, las motocicletas, la misma gente. Alguna que otra luz en sus últimos parpadeos de funcionamiento llamando por ser cambiadas. Ruidos de toda clase por todos lados… excepto en un lugar…

Silencio, del incomodo silencio.

Como apartado de todo el entorno se encontraba un par de chicas dentro de un auto que no era suyo. Ajenas al bullicio de la ciudad conducía Jade West, acompañada por Tori Vega, obligadas a estar juntas por las circunstancias.

TORI

Abrí la boca un par de veces intentando decir algo pero, ¿Qué? ¿Qué se puede decir en una situación así? Vale, se pueden decir una infinidad de tonterías, pero yo soy yo y ella es… Jade…

Las posibilidades se volvían escasas. No quería arruinar nuestra pequeña tregua.

Habían pasado varios minutos de nuestra "huida" de Hollywood Arts, luego del susto inicial y nuestro "grito de victoria" nos ataco el peor de los enemigos. El silencio incomodo…

FLASHBACK

— ¡Lo logramos! —levante la mano en el aire y ella me imito, las chocamos entre risas mientras no podíamos, al menos yo no podía, creer lo que acababa de pasar.

—Que día mas increíble —suspire recargándome en el asiento

—Y mañana tendremos otro igual seguramente —medito Jade poniéndose mas seria, miro a Tori y esta hizo lo mismo

—Es cierto —me encogí en mi asiento— ¿Por qué molestaran tanto con algo que…?

—Ellos creen que… —nos volvimos a mirar— ¡Que estupidez! —parecía molesta por ello, volvió a mirar al frente, más seria que antes.

—Sí, que tontería… —me hice más pequeña en el asiento. Ninguna volvió a hablar desde ese momento.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Y así seguíamos, varios minutos después…

¿Qué podía decir sin que termináramos hablando de las sospechas de nuestros amigos? Tal vez no deberíamos hablar, entre nosotras es mejor el silencio, los hechos lo demuestran. Pero aun así quería hablar con ella ¿tiene sentido? Creo que no…

Y aun por mucho que quisiera no podía, se que suena tonto pero la idea de que nuestra posible charla terminara en "esa charla" me ponía demasiado nerviosa… Y es que el asunto me torturaba, no era la primera vez que insinuaban que me gustaba… ella…

FLASHBACK

— ¡Tori! —oí desde dentro de mi habitación, era Trina.

— ¿Qué quieres Trina? —respondí mientras salía de la ducha.

—Tengo una idea genial que nos va a servir a ambas —hablo pegada a la puerta. Lo supe por lo fuerte que oía su voz a pesar de estar yo dentro del baño y ella fuera.

— ¿A las dos? —le preste atención. Era raro que pensara en ella y también en mí. Y más raro aun, era que la misma cosa nos beneficiara a las dos. Por lo general lo que a ella le servía a mi me perjudicaba de alguna forma u otra.

—Sí, abre bien tus orejitas y escucha lo que tu lista hermana mayor planeo —rodé los ojos, si así empezaba, dudaba de querer saber como continuaría— no hay forma de que yo pueda conquistar al guapo de Beck con la mismísima reencarnación de Freddy Krueger rondándolo…

— ¿Hablas de…Jade? —me la imagine un momento, Trina es tan exagerada a veces, ¿o no?

—No de mi peluquera Rosa… ¡Claro que hablo de Jade!

—Ve al punto Trina…

—Vale, pues es así… para quitarla del camino te ayudare a… conquistarla —esa última palabra la dijo "cantando" con su tonito de voz insinuante. Yo me resbale y caí al suelo de la sorpresa.

— ¿Ayudaras con que…? —pregunte. Trina definitivamente estaba loca.

—Si, así tu y yo ganamos… Yo con Beck y tú con la bruja esa, que honestamente no se qué te gusta de ella… Pero en fin, al corazón nadie lo entiende…

— ¡A mí no me gusta Jade! —prácticamente grite. ¿De dónde había sacado semejante conclusión?

—Sí, claro, y el cabello rojo de Cat es natural… —se burlo— tú no te preocupes por nada hermanita, yo hare de Cupido…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Y así fue, un día Trina salió de la nada con esa teoría y me ha estado molestando con ello desde entonces. Según ella, ante sus ojos no hay nada oculto, dice que tiene la verdad absoluta de todo lo que respecta a mí. Yo digo que ya se rayo y ahora se cree Dios. A mí no me puede gustar Jade, eso sería de masoquista…

Saliendo de mis pensamientos, aun en el auto en movimiento a no sé dónde. ¿Silencio incomodo no te has ido aun?

La observo un momento… Es que ella es Jade West y yo su peor pesadilla, así no podría ocurrir nada. No fuimos creadas para coexistir, por mucho que me esfuerce por ello. Que digo, ni que quisiera…

¡Tonto silencio desaparece! Ya no quiero oír las tonterías que pienso…

Jade esta extrañamente tranquila, talvez por el silencio olvido que estoy aquí…

— ¿Para donde vamos? —fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Ella me miro raro, como recordando que yo estaba ahí. Lo sabía, me había olvidado por completo, y yo como una tonta pensando en ella…

—A mi casa —respondió sin dejar de ver el camino. Tragué grueso. Esa sería una experiencia para no olvidar… La casa de Jade… Casa que jamás he pisado y que por alguna extraña razón me imagine como la boca al inframundo o algo así. Mire un segundo a Jade, vale, no era tan extraño pensarlo, es bastante oscura a simple vista y más aun cuando la conoces… Y Trina creyendo que me gusta… Por favor…

Me quede un momento observándola, bueno, fea no es. Pero eso no es motivo suficiente para gustarle a alguien. La observe mas a detalle, su cabello, su figura, su perfil, hasta su estilo… es más linda de lo que me había fijado. Pero no, no me gusta.

De hecho su cercanía me perturba a veces, pero en el mal sentido… excepto por esta mañana… aun tengo el aroma de su cabello en mi nariz, tan dulce…

Diablos, que pasa Tori, no te sonrojes…

La veo acomodarse en su asiento, como incomoda. ¿La estaré mirando demasiado fijo? Mejor me entretengo en otra cosa, ¿pero en qué?

Comienzo a mirar el auto de Trina, es un poco llamativo pero nada interesante. Es de Trina después de todo… Mirada al frente, luego a un lado, la puerta, el techo, mis pies, el piso… los pies de Jade…y volvía a mirarla a ella, que estupidez, no es como que tenga un imán como para estarla viendo tanto… Pero es que es…

— ¡Deja de mirarme! Voy a pensar que los idiotas esos tenían razón… —hablo molesta. Lo sabía, la estaba incomodando. Espera… ¿Qué dijo? ¿Otra vez esa tonta teoría? Peor aún, esta vez de la mismísima Jade, ¿Qué diablos? ¿Acaso tengo un letrero en la frente que dice eso? Tendría que caer una estrella frente a mis ojos y entonces sería posible…

—Si, como no… —respondí. Ella levanto una ceja.

JADE

Wow, eso no fue un no. Eso sonó como la tonta versión de la negación a la verdad que usan las tontas como Vega. ¿Eso significaría que…? No… Que va, no creo, sería demasiado estúpido, aun viniendo de Vega.

—Tu sigue mirándome así —me acerque a ella cuando detuve el auto en un semáforo "imitando" su cara— que voy a creer que te gusto…

—Como si eso fuera posible —se cruzo de brazos mirando hacia otro lado.

— ¿No soy lo suficiente para gustarle a la perfecta Tori Vega? —imite su tono de voz.

— ¡Yo no hablo así! Además, no eres mi tipo —auch, eso ofendió. Vale, no es ofensa pero si me dolió el orgullo. Para mí no hay imposibles y Tori Vega no será la excepción.

— ¿Quieres apostar? —la desafié mientras pisaba el acelerador mientras sonreía, pero antes de poder siquiera oír su tonta respuesta un idiota se me cruzo en el camino y tuve que detenerme de golpe. Era uno de esos fracasados que trabajan en las puertas de los teatros promocionando las obras, disfrazados. Aquí nuestro suicida estaba disfrazado de estrella. Si, también yo habría querido que me arrollaran con un trabajo así, debí seguir y hacerle el favor de dejarlo morir bajo las ruedas de esta porquería de auto. El idiota se levanta y sigue corriendo. Bueno talvez tenga suerte y alguien lo atropelle en la siguiente calle— estúpidos promotores… —volví a acelerar.

—Ay no puede ser… —Vega se tapo la cara con las manos, luego me miro, rápidamente volvió a cubrirse la cara. ¿Qué diablos estará pensando?

.

.

.

.

—Vega —la nombre. Esta me miro, pero parecía ida— ¡Vega! —la sacudí de un hombro.

— ¿Qué? —pareció reaccionar por fin. Como se vuelva a quedar así la abofeteo.

—Ya llegamos, bájate… —dije y no le di tiempo de hacerlo. La baje del auto a tirones y acabo en el suelo.

—Para la próxima déjame, se bajarme sola… —se paro y sacudió su ropa. ¿Próxima? Tonta Vega. No sabes en lo que te estás metiendo. Le sonreí con malicia, ella pareció desconfiar de mi gesto. Y lo bien que hacía.

La tome de la muñeca y la jale dentro de mi casa. Cada paso que avanzábamos parecía querer huir. Está bien que desconfíe pero no era para tanto, no es como que mi casa fuera el infierno.

Cada paso adelante, la sentía hacer fuerza hacia el lado contrario ¡Que exagerada es!

Una vez estuvimos dentro de mi casa la solté de la muñeca y me aleje un poco. Ella parecía perdida e indefensa. Me sentí como con una especie de poder sobre ella.

—Vega, sofá —la saque de sus pensamientos y me miro molesta.

—Wuf… —se hizo la ofendida por mi tono de "orden". Levante una ceja, eso me recordó algo muy chistoso de la primera vez que la vi.

—Cachorrito obediente —sonreí al ver como se sentaba. Volvió a mirarme mal. Abrió su boca como queriendo contestar, pero ya me iba alejando del alcance de su voz normal y ella no se atrevería a gritar en casa de mi padre. Así es Vega, le encanta parecer perfecta ante todo el mundo, como una princesa. Y las princesas no gritan…

Como sea, se me antojo un café asique voy por el hacia la cocina. Y para ella… uhm… que poco la conozco… Que importa, le llevo un café y si no lo quiere me lo termino yo.

Ahora que lo pienso ¿no está todo muy tranquilo? Se siente todo demasiado callado desde el living, eso suele ser buena señal, al menos no ha roto nada. Cualquiera pensaría que esta quietecita donde la deje, pero ese cachorrito está muy lejos de ser obediente. Vega esta a una consulta con el psiquiatra de ser diagnosticada con el síndrome de Cat. Vale, no tanto. Lo de Cat supera los parámetros, no tiene cura…

Me estoy yendo por las ramas, ¿de qué iba? Ah, si… Vega sola en el living, ¿Qué tanto estará haciendo? No recuerdo que hubiera nada interesante allí y… mierda…

Estúpidos pies que no se mueven rápido cuando lo necesito. Corrí sin importarme que llevara dos cafés en las manos, por suerte ninguno se derramo. Llegue al living corriendo y la busque en el sofá donde la había dejado y ¡sorpresa! No estaba allí, era obvio.

La busque en el único lugar que podía haber llamado su atención, y para mi muy mala suerte tuve razón. Allí estaba, frente a esas estúpidas fotos familiares…

Esa idiotez de poner fotos de la familia, como si a alguien le importara vernos en esos pedazos de papel inservibles, fingiendo que somos felices y normales como el resto de las familias…

Le dije claro a mi madre infinidad de veces que esta no es su casa como para que dejara esas porquerías aquí cuando venía a visitarme…

— ¡Vega! —salto de su lugar con una estúpida sonrisa nerviosa. ¿Por qué sonreía? Para esta altura debía estar llorando, o corriendo si es que sabia interpretar lo que decía mi mirada. ¿Y qué carajos es eso que sostiene entre sus manos? — ¡Dame eso! —camine rápido hacia ella y se lo arrebate de las manos. Era una foto de mí cuando era una niña de ¿Cuánto? ¿Tres… cuatro años…? Y con ese estúpido disfraz de conejo. Amo a los conejos, pero eso no le daba el derecho a mi madre de convertirme en uno. Siempre odie esa foto y como se veían en mi ese par de orejas, sobre todo por el hecho de que eran rosa. Madres y su poder sobre sus hijos cuando son pequeños, es tan injusto. Bueno, al menos no se ve el pompón rosa de la parte de atrás… diablos, ya se me esta pasando el enojo con Vega, estoy más enojada con mi madre ahora y… Un momento, ¿Por qué Vega sujetaba esto –mire la foto con desprecio- tan fuerte y sonreía? Habiendo tantas fotos, justo esta…

Sonreí por dentro, ay Vega… eres tan cursi cuando quieres…

TORI

—Jade, no es lo que parece… —comenzó a acercarse con su rostro tan serio, yo caminaba hacia atrás hasta que… oh, pared… ¿Era mi fin?

— ¿Qué es entonces? ¿Pensabas extorsionarme con esa foto? —seguía acercándose ¿Qué tanto pensaba hacer tan cerca mío?— o talvez —estaba tan cerca que lo único que lograba ver era lo lento que se movían sus labios al hablar— te parecí linda…

— ¿Qué? —diablos Tori, debes decir no— ¡No!

— ¿Entonces soy fea? —su mirada había cambiado, ya no parecía estar molesta, pero aun estaba seria. Y demasiado cerca.

— ¡No! Si eres lin... te veías linda… solo me sorprendió verte así, no parecías tu… —ya no sabía ni cómo responder. ¿Qué diablos era lo que quería oír?

—Odio esta foto —la miro y frunció el seño molesta, luego la arrojo lejos. Solo se oyó el golpe y el vidrio quebrándose…

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —quise ir a recogerlo pero me detuvo del brazo y me arrojo nuevamente contra la pared— ¡Jade! —yo aun miraba en dirección a la foto, talvez no se había dañado la imagen…

— ¡Déjala! —me tomo del mentón y me giro bruscamente para que la mirara. Dios juro que esta tan cerca que puedo ver y distinguir sin problemas la paleta de tonos azules de sus ojos.

Demasiado cerca, intente alejar mi rostro hacia atrás, pero ella me sujeto más fuerte de la mandíbula y me atrajo bruscamente aun más de lo que yo me había alejado, me dolió un poco.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Vamos Vega, creí que te gustaba respirar de mi aire… —se acercó aun mas, ahora respirando sobre mis labios ¿Esto de verdad estaba pasando?

Oh diablos, el ardor en mis mejillas, mi corazón a mil por hora, esa extraña electricidad que recorrió mi cuerpo al sentir su aliento, ante su contacto, al ver sus ojos tan cerca… La distancia de nuestros labios era milimétrica y no me molestaba en lo absoluto, mi estomago daba vueltas, pero no de mala manera…

Okey, estoy frita. Me gusta Jade ¡No! ¡Tonta Trina! ¿Por qué la única cosa en la que logra tener razón es en esta? ¡Soy una idiota! Si, seguro es eso, debo ser masoquista…

JADE

La tenía completamente a mi merced, tan dominada que seguro no haría ningún movimiento extraño, de ninguna clase. Debí estudiar hipnotismo, hubiese sido de las buenas, la mejor.

De a poco suelto su mandíbula y mis dedos comienzan a recorrer suavemente su cuello, me encanta la sensación de lograr esto en ella, de sentirla temblar y saber que es por mi ¿Quién lo iba a decir, no? Acerco mi rostro aun mas, si es que eso era posible, ella recarga su cabeza sobre la pared dándome más espacio, espacio que volví a desaparecer acercándome. Podía sentir sus labios sin siquiera rozarlos. ¡Como me gustaría saber lo que está pensando!

Si el resto nos viera ahora… bueno al menos esa partida de idiotas que tenemos como amigos tendrían algo más sólido de lo que sospechar… pero es solamente un juego…

—Vega —susurre y la estúpida distancia fue insuficiente para ello. Por accidente roce sus labios con los míos. Ella entreabrió la boca y soltó un suspiro ahogado. Suspiro que yo me lleve conmigo cuando respire profundo e inconscientemente cerré los ojos al mismo tiempo que ella.

— ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? —pensé. Abrí los ojos de golpe. Eso si fue de miedo ¿Qué carajos fue esa descarga que me recorrió el cuerpo?

Llámenme cobarde, pero me aleje de golpe. Vega respiro pesadamente con una mano en el pecho. Yo a simple vista estaba bien, pero que va, eso fue raro… Mire el piso y había tirado quien sabe en qué momento uno de los café, la otra taza seguía en mi mano pero rápidamente la deje sobre la mesa. Me temblaban las manos como a una idiota y se veía claramente en el café.

¡¿Qué demonios?!

* * *

**¡Hasta acá por hoy! **

**Tori se dio cuenta, o más bien acepto, que le gusta Jade. Eso todos sabemos que es así, desde siempre, incluso ella xDDD**

**Jade quiere jugar con Tori, pero como dice el dicho "El que juega con fuego acaba quemado" **

**¿Qué piensan ustedes? **

* * *

**Reviews a los Reviews  
**

**SoraTortiD: Corrección, imaginando cosas donde no las había xD Jajaja si Trina va a tener mucho que ver acá, a mí también me encanta ella. Los payasitos reaparecen en unos capítulos más… Y, no lo sé… Veremos en el capitulo siguiente cual de los dos, si Trina o André tienen un ojo morado o algo así… Gracias por leer… **

**Alistair: No lo sé, no lo creo… Para eso debería cambiar la categoría a M. Pero seguro hay lime, y si los lectores lo exigen tendré que incluir el lemon. Esto es democracia xDDD **

**JoriForever: No he visto Zoey 101 e.e ¿debería? Jajaja ya ves como intentaron hablar de ello y no resulto. Una declaración será muuuy difícil, para cualquiera de las dos… Pero ya la tengo escrita. Fue lo primero que escribí de la historia e.e aunque falte un poco para publicarlo y algo de drama… Gracias por leer y sobre todo por comentar xD **

**Joriness: No es que sean mal pensados, es que hay alguien que los hizo "malpensar" en el capitulo siguiente, o el otro aun no se e.e lo cuento… Saluditos, gracias por pasar… **

**Mafer199: hubo más Jori, ¿no? Aunque creo que alguien querrá golpearme por cortarlo ahí e.e en fin están muy lejos como para lograrlo (uff… ñ.ñ) **

**Yoshi: Gracias por lo de interesante :') yo digo que en el acoso hubo mano negra, alguien les lleno la cabeza… xDDD Gracias por leer… **

**Liz w: Gracias :') se hace lo que se puede y sí, yo también espero lo mismo :s que la inspiración jamás acabe o la trama morirá D: Gracias por el review… **

* * *

** Listo, besitos desde la noche de Buenos Aires..  
**

**Selene Off.**


	5. West Por Dos

**Este capitulo no iba a ser publicado hasta el domingo, y recién es mitad de semana, pero debido a un sutil comentario motivador en la otra pagina donde publico... cof cof *amenazas* cof cof lo publicare hoy ¬¬ **

**Ademas de que no hay demasiado Jori aca, prometo algo mas en la continuación del domingo... **

* * *

**West Por Dos**

* * *

—Yo —hablo Tori— creo que mejor me voy…

—Vale, es una buena idea… —respondió Jade, Tori miro hacia un costado, como con vergüenza— ash… ¿ahora queeeee?

—Pues… es que no tengo permiso y… —dijo y era cierto. West rodó los ojos.

— ¿Sabes conducir?

—Algo así, bueno si… ¿Talvez? —sonrió, ambas sintieron como ese gesto aliviano el ambiente, se relajaron un poco al menos.

—Te daré un permiso falso y podrás irte…

—No puedo, mi papa es policía y… ¿de donde sacarías un…?

— ¡Agghhhhhhh! Llamare un taxi —Jade busco su celular en su bolsillo y se topo con otra cosa. Lo saco para ver que era.

—Jade eso es un… —se acerco al verlo.

—Calla, Vega… estoy ocupada ahora… —ordeno y Tori obedeció.

La gótica llamo al taxi que siempre usaba para andar por la ciudad de dia y este llego rápido, no sabía si por las buenas propinas que le dejaba o por miedo a la reacción de esta si tardaba demasiado. Ya esas cosas son difíciles de decir.

Tori se fue sin decir nada, la otra ni tiempo a hablar le dio

—Nos vemos mañana —le dijo seca Jade para que entendiera que no estaba de humor para estúpidas despedidas, Tori entendio y se subió al taxi sin mirar atrás.

.

.

.

.

TORI

Subí al taxi y cuando quise darme cuenta estaba en mi casa, el trayecto ni lo mire asique ni aunque quisiera podría volver a casa de Jade. Seguía sin tener idea de la dirección. Eso podia ser bueno, si mis sentimientos me traicionaban y querian buscarla no habria manera.

Iba a pagar el servicio y el hombre negó, dijo que era un favor a la "señorita West" luego me miro como con pena.

—Sea lo que sea, no puede ser tan malo —dijo y me sonrió para luego arrancar e irse. Lo pensé un momento. ¿No podía ser tan malo?

Entre a mi casa con esa idea dando vueltas mi cabeza… El que me guste Jade, no podía ser tan malo ¿verdad? Claro, siempre y cuando ella no lo supiera.

Pero eso era algo nuevo, el que me gustara una chica, novia de uno de mis mejores amigos, el que ella me odie, y esa extraña actitud que ha estado teniendo conmigo… ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Intentar algo con ella, u olvidarla?

Tener algo con ella me sería imposible, pues esta con Beck, gracias a mi… que idiota fui al ayudarlos a regresar, si no lo hubiese hecho talvez hoy tendria una oportunidad y… No, pero que digo, ella es feliz con él y el es un buen amigo. ¿Qué haría yo ahí? Solo estorbaría.

Intentar olvidarla, olvidar lo que siento por ella ¿pero qué es exactamente lo que siento? Agh qué difícil es esto… Como si olvidarla fuese siquiera una opción, la veo todos los días, si no es en Hollywood Arts es en los planes para los fines de semana, en las salidas. Tenemos el mismo grupo de amigos. ¿Así cuando la olvidaría?

Talvez debería empezar a salir con más chicos, que va Tori, un clavo nunca saca otro clavo…

Que opción me queda, ¿alejarme de ella?

Esa seria una buena opcion, dicen que con tiempo la distancia es lo mejor, pero si quiero mantenerme lejos para no ya confundirme más, y sentirme en paz con mi consciencia debería dejar Hollywood Arts… ¿Debería…?

— ¡Victoria Vega! —oí al entrar a mi casa y un zapato me golpeo en la cabeza sacandome bruscamente de mis pensamientos— eso te ganas por hacerme esto…

— ¡Trina! —me queje, eso si había dolido. La mire un momento y estaba recostada, prácticamente tirada en el sofá con una bolsa de hielo en su frente que cubria un lindo y notable chichón color entre verde y morado. Vaya que le di duro— ¿eso te hice yo?

—Sí, con ese libro que arrojaste —me sentí un poco culpable— pero valió la pena, Beck me trajo a casa luego de que tu y Freddy robaran mi auto —y la culpa se desvaneció de pronto.

—Que bien por ti —me deje caer en un sofá.

— ¿Y a ti como te fue? —sonrió cómplice, yo me sonroje al recordar cómo me había ido— dime que al menos funciono de algo el plan…

— ¿Plan? —la mire con los ojos abiertos de par en par— ¿Qué plan?

—Sí, mi plan, el de llenarles la cabeza a todos con tu supuesta "relacion" con Jade…

—¡Tuuu! —me sente de golpe y le apunte con el dedo indice, acusandola.

—Si ¡Yoooo! —se burlo— la situacion dispararia para cualquier lado —sonreia de oreja a oreja, parecia loca— no se de que te quejas, a mi me funciono con Beck, y hasta donde yo sé tú te fuiste con tu amorcito por ahí…

—Sí, pero no me fue como tu esperabas —ni como yo esperaba.

—Oh, ya no lo niegas —dijo con sorpresa y me di cuenta. Diablos, tiene razón. Pero bueno, es mi hermana y ella lo supo antes que yo ¿Por qué negarlo?

—Ajaaa… —me tape el rostro con una almohada queriendo ocultarme por siempre.

—Oh Dios, ¿de verdad? —dijo notablemente más cerca, su voz sonaba en mi oído— ¿Qué diablos fue lo que paso como para que lo aceptaras tan rápido? —hizo una pausa de lo más misteriosa— ¿Qué te hizo?

— ¿Quieres parar ya? —me levante de golpe y corrí hacia las escaleras— necesito pensar…

— ¡Descansa! Cupido Vega arreglara lo que sea que hayas arruinado… —grito y fue lo último que supe de ella ese día. Me di una ducha caliente y me fui a "intentar" dormir, por muy temprano que fuera, sin comer ni nada. Si Trina estaba tan empeñada en seguir con ese jueguito suyo de Cupido, mas le valía inventarme una buena excusa para no tener que bajar a cenar. Después de todo, todo lo que paso hoy fue su culpa…

Debia pensar muy bien sobre que hacer y que mejor consultora hay que la almohada, asique… uhm…

— ¿Qué es eso? —sobre la mesa en mi habitación había un sobre, seguramente lo había dejado ahí mi mama, Trina lo habría mencionado si hubiese sido ella, además de que ya estaría el sobre abierto—"Srta. Victoria Vega" —decía por fuera, bueno era específicamente para mí. Junto al remitente tenía un escudo que reconocí de inmediato— esto es… —¿por que tenía que llegar justo ahora? Cuando no necesito preguntas sin responder, ni decisiones que tomar.

Pero, talvez esto sea lo que necesito… Un cambio de aire, aunque primero lo pensare, no quiero apresurarme en una decisión tan importante como esta.

Remitente: "St. Selene Arts."

.

.

.

.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, creo que a diferencia de lo que esperaba dormir, por mucho tiempo que estuve acostada, fue demasiado poco. No podía dormirme, no podía dejar de pensar. Por fin tenia la respuesta del Selene Arts, había enviado la solicitud rápidamente luego de creer que me había quedado fuera de Hollywood Arts gracias a la confusión que hubo cuando llego Helen.

El St. Selene Arts también era una escuela en la que enseñaban artes escénicas, era una de las filiales del colegio con más renombre de Argentina y tenía que ser bueno si llegaba hasta Los Ángeles.

En fin, el punto es que envié la solicitud y ya me respondieron. Me aceptaron. Debería haber tirado el sobre a la basura de inmediato, en cualquier otro momento lo habría hecho sin pensarlo. Pero ahora no lo sé, ninguna decisión puedo tomarla tan a la ligera… Cualquier cosa podría servirme de solución, todo podía ser una salida…

El despertador sonó hace cinco minutos, cuando hacía unas tres horas que estaba despierta.

Como sea, debo ir al colegio hoy, aunque quisiera intentar dormir un poco más, pero aun si pensara dejar Hollywood Arts, debía al menos asistir los últimos días, ¿no? Como una despedida… Debo bajar a desayunar, pero mejor en algunos minutos más, hace poco más de dos horas estoy lista, pero si hubiese bajado tan temprano mi madre hubiese sospechado que algo me ocurría, o no, es bastante despistada, aun así por las dudas no lo hice…

— ¡Tori! —oí a Trina y luego un golpe. Salí a ver y la vi caída junto a la escalera, involuntariamente me reí. Seguro había venido corriendo y se tropezó con el último escalón o con la alfombra. Se veía tan graciosa.

—Estoy aquí arriba —me burle— ¿Qué quieres tan temprano? Hoy no se me ha hecho tarde como para que vengas a buscarme…

— ¿Dime que paso ayer? —sonó suplicante.

—Nada paso, Trina, déjame en paz… —comencé a bajar las escaleras y ella me siguió.

—Pues convéncela a ella de eso —señalo el sofá cuando terminamos de bajar las escaleras, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta— pues por algo te vino a buscar…

— ¿Qué…?

—Agradécele a Cupido Vega luego hermanita —dijo pellizcándome los cachetes— ahora ve con tu —la miro con desprecio— amorcito…

—Cállate… —la ignore y camine hacia Jade— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Hola Vega, también me alegra verte —ella y su sarcasmo, siempre lo mismo— vine a traer el auto de tu hermana…

— ¿Y qué haces aun aquí? —dije y para cuando termine de decirlo me di cuenta que había sonado descortés.

—Vaya que te pone feliz mi visita —levanto una ceja— ven, te llevare al colegio en mi auto —me tomo de la muñeca y esa sensación de electricidad volvió. Me soltó inmediatamente ¿lo habría sentido también? Que va, no creo…

—Puedo ir con Trina…

—No, no puedes —miro hacia otro lado— su auto… —hizo una pausa— creo que lo estrelle un poco contra un árbol cuando llegue…

— ¡¿Tu qué?! —me sobresalte y mire hacia la escalera, Trina no estaba ahí— vamos antes de que se entere —salí corriendo por la puerta y Jade me siguió— oye, ¿cómo es que tu auto esta aquí si tu viniste en el de Trina?

—Mi primo está de visita en la ciudad, el lo trajo… —respondió y yo asentí. Ya de lejos lo podía ver, solo espero que al menos no traiga la pala esta vez… Pasamos junto al auto de Trina, no se veía tan mal y… ugh… no se veía mal de un lado, pero del otro estaba irreconocible. Creo que "Cupido Vega" se va a molestar un poco, sonreí al ver eso y Jade me miro raro.

Llegamos al auto de Jade y parado junto a el había un chico, seguramente ese era su primo.

Era talvez unos años mayor que nosotras, unos centímetros más alto, cabello corto negro, tez blanca y ojos... no lo pude saber, tenia lentes oscuros. Vestía una chaqueta de cuero negra, camiseta azul oscura, jeans negros y botas del mismo color. Un chico malo a simple vista, igual que su prima.

—James, Vega… Vega, James… El es mi primo —nos presento casi arrastrando las palabras y le quito un café que el tenia en las manos.

—Otro West, espero que este sea más amable que la anterior…—le sonreí, el me miro por debajo de sus lentes oscuros y se los quito para saludarme, Jade me miraba de reojo, podía sentirlo.

—Vaya que amaneciste simpática hoy Vega —y ahí estaba ese bendito sarcasmo suyo, no le conteste porque me sorprendió la cercanía de James que había caminado hasta donde yo estaba.

—Vamos Jade, no molestes a… —me ofreció su mano en forma de saludo.

—Tori—al menos era más educado que ella. Estreche su mano sonriéndole y Jade miro detenidamente el momento en que se unieron— que raro —pensé— Vega es mi apellido…

—Si, como sea —Jade como siempre restándole importancia a todo. Camino hacia el asiento del acompañante, pasando justo en medio de nosotros dos, donde nuestras manos aun estaban unidas. Que descortés.

—Y dime Tori, ¿tienes algo importante que hacer en la tarde o puedes venir conmigo a enseñarme la ciudad?—me miro a los ojos. Estaba sorprendentemente más cerca que la última vez que lo mire. Viéndolo mejor, a esa corta distancia, pude notar lo parecido que es a Jade, sobre todo en sus ojos… Pero no sé, la mirada de ella es… más…

—Vega deja de besarte con mi primo, se nos hace tarde —interrumpió mis pensamientos sobre ella con uno de sus odiosos comentarios… espera…

— ¡No nos estamos besando! —¿Por qué siempre logra sacarme de quicio tan fácil?

— ¿Aun no? Solo espera, a James no le gusta perder el tiempo —lo miro mal, muy mal de hecho y luego a mi me miro peor. No sabía que fuera tan celosa con sus familiares, pero que me sorprendo, es Jade West. Lleva los celos en su configuración por defecto.

—Uy lo siento primita —se disculpo de pronto James levantando las manos como cubriéndose— guárdate tus celos que soy inofensivo… —dijo y Jade pareció ahogarse con el café— no te enojes con tu primo favorito, sé que me amas…

—No tanto como para aguantarle sus estupideces de "Don Juan" y menos con —me miro un momento— con una tonta como Vega, que espanto tenerla como familia…

—Sí, que horror… —dije sentándome en el asiento de atrás, aunque no fuera cierto y doliera su comentario, teníamos que coexistir, al menos por unos días más.

.

.

.

.

Llegamos al colegio en silencio, James parecía haber entendido lo celosa que es Jade con su entorno y mantuvo un silencio prudente en el viaje. Parecía no querer molestarla, pero eso no evito que me sonriera incontables veces por el espejo retrovisor cuando ella no lo veía, si era un Don Juan después de todo…

Jade fue la primera en bajar y yo demore un poco más porque me distrajo James que dijo algo así como "siete treinta, en tu casa" yo quede estática, ¿me estaba invitando a salir acaso?

—Vega es para hoy —dijo Jade que me esperaba fuera del auto— y tú te me bajas, regresas caminando —lo miro muy mal de nuevo y el bajo la cabeza resignado, salió del auto y le entrego las llaves a Jade.

—Parece que nos descubrieron —dijo James sonriendo— entonces ¿siete treinta paso por ti?

— ¡Hey! —grito molesta Jade, yo no respondí.

— ¿Entonces, Tori? —insistió.

—Uhm, okey… —respondí sin pensar. Pero estaba bien ¿no? Un clavo nunca saca otro clavo, pero valía la pena intentarlo. Jade arrojo el café contra la pared y luego de algo que sonó muy parecido a un gruñido entro al colegio, yo la seguí mientras James nos observaba tras sus lentes oscuros.

Tendré una cita esta tarde con un West, aunque no es quien me gustaría… Solo espero que Jade no se moleste mucho por robarle a su primo esta noche…

* * *

**Eso es todo hasta este domingo... **

**¿Que pasara en esa cita? **

**¿Por que le molestaba tanto a Jade? **

**¿Por que diablos no soy rica? e.e esa no iba... **

* * *

**Reviews a los Reviews **

**mafer199: D: lo siento, prometo mas para la próxima.. ¡No me golpees!**

**liz w: Gracias :D hago lo que puedo, ojala nunca tenga que caer en el OoC :s  
**

* * *

**Hasta el próximo capitulo... **

**Selene Off... **


	6. Cita De Tres

**¡Hey! Acá regrese, no paso mucho tiempo ¿verdad? **

**Esto de actualizar más seguido me está exprimiendo e.e además de que me está absorbiendo la idea de un fic Gore xD **

**Pero prometo no abandonarlos, o mataran a mi gato… Esperen, no tengo gato xDDD **

**Con ustedes, el capitulo… eh, ya no recuerdo el numero… whatever, el capitulo siguiente e.e  
**

* * *

**Cita De Tres**

* * *

TORI

Viernes.

6.45PM

Ya se acerca la hora de mi cita con James, yo aun no estoy lista y el debe estar por llegar. ¿Dónde diablos deje mi peraphone?

Sé que lo que quiero hacer no está bien, pero ya entre en razón. No puedo intentar olvidar a Jade utilizando a su primo, eso sería algo cruel.

Esa idea no me ha dejado en paz desde que acepte salir con James, y decidí que a la hora del almuerzo lo llamaría para cancelarle, pero no pude, esa hora no solo me liberaba de las clases a mí, sino al resto de mis compañeros. Incluyendo a André y Cat, que como predijo ayer Jade, me atosigaron con preguntas nuevamente ¿Así en que momento lo llamaría?

Pospuse la llamada para la salida. Estaba decidida, lo iba a hacer, pero ahí estaban de vuelta, acosándome. Por suerte Jade llego y les tapo la boca con un "suerte en tu cita con mi primo" mientras pasaba al lado mío. Lo dijo fuerte y claro, con su tono aun de enojo, y aunque sé que seguro estoy en problemas con ella, eso nos ayudo a ambas para despejar las sospechas sobre nuestra "relación".

Me despedí de los chicos cuando la vi a ella marcharse, en ese pequeño momento en que Jade logro dejarlos sin palabras. Corrí al estacionamiento y subí al auto de mi papa que nos había ido a buscar, Trina estaba en el y me miro de la peor manera que se puede mirar a una hermana, como si hubiese sido yo quien estrello su auto.

Recordé la llamada a James. Lo medite un segundo. No lo llamaría con "Cupido Vega" furiosa y papa policía en el auto. Mejor lo haría al llegar a mi casa.

Así lo fui posponiendo y entre una cosa y otra la hora llego, yo estoy sin arreglarme y no encuentro mi odioso peraphone ¡¿Dónde está?!

7PM

Media hora para que James llegue, vale no tengo opción, tampoco es que vaya a ser tan cruel de decirle que le cancelo cuando este en la puerta de mi casa. Iré. Pero será la primera y última vez.

Diablos, solo queda media hora, debo vestirme rápido o no llegare a tiempo. Algo simple bastara. Tonto peraphone, es tu culpa.

.

.

.

.

— ¡Tori! —Trina llamaba a la puerta de mi habitación.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunte sin mucho ánimo acomodándome los últimos detallitos del maquillaje.

— ¡Hay un muchachote guapo abajo! Y te busca a ti… —hizo énfasis en la última palabra, como si fuera lo más raro del mundo.

—Dile que ya voy —respondí, y escuche los pasos de Trina correr por las escaleras. No espere mucho para seguirla, baje tan pronto mi hermana salió de la habitación y me dirigí a recibirlo.

El se puso de pie sonriente, me detuve un segundo en su sonrisa, me recuerda tanto a la de Jade ¿Seguro son primos, y no hermanos?

¿Por qué sigo pensando en ella?

—Pero que linda esta hoy señorita Vega —me elogio tomándome de una mano y haciéndome girar. ¿Me llamo Vega? Vaya, sí que es un West.

—Llámame Tori, me recuerdas a tu prima cuando me dices Vega… —le sonreí amable, por alguna razón, me parecía que mi apellido sonaba mejor en los labios de ella.

—Hablando de ella, creo que está molesta —sonreía divertido

—Que se moleste todo lo que quiera, es tu prima no tu dueña ¿no crees? Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras…

—Sí, siempre lo he hecho, pero eso no le ha molestado jamás… —dijo aun sonriéndome, lo sentía observarme fijamente tras sus lentes.

— ¿Cómo es eso? No entendí…

—No importa, déjalo… —le resto importancia y paso su brazo derecho a lo largo de mis hombros— vamos…

— ¿Dónde iremos? —pregunte.

—Te lo dije por mensaje de texto —me miro confundido, claro, mensaje de texto a mi desaparecido peraphone— ¿no lo recibiste?

—Ah, es que creo que perdí mi peraphone hoy… —le sonreí mientras llegábamos a una camioneta negra, de esas estilo mafia. Si que era un chico malo…

.

.

.

.

El lugar no estaba muy lejos, era un bar en el que funcionaba un estilo "micrófono libre" para improvisar lo que quisieras o bien cantar alguna canción, recitar poemas, lo que se te ocurriera. Poco iluminado, una barra y varias mesas. Un buen ambiente para una primera cita, nada demasiado extremo, pero lastima para él, seria la ultima.

Al entrar nos sentamos en una mesa libre que había al fondo, junto a otras mesas vacías. El la eligió, creo que buscaba privacidad, y la idea de que buscara eso no me agrado en lo absoluto. ¿Hasta dónde estaría dispuesto a llegar? Y peor aún, ¿hasta dónde cree que llegare yo? Es decir, apenas lo conocí hoy.

Miro a mí alrededor, hay poca gente, seguro por la hora, en un rato mas irán llegando. Menos mal elegí ropa simple, pues hubiese sido algo embarazoso llegar a un lugar así con un vestido; mi blusa azul marino y mis jeans oscuros bastaban. Además de que me vestí así, para que esto se pareciera lo menos posible a una cita.

El ordeno primero. Pidió una cerveza y luego me pregunto a mí que quería, pedí un refresco. Al oír mi pedido sonrió como burlándose, pero que esperaba al salir con una niña, soy menor, no puedo beber alcohol. O quién sabe, talvez no se burlaba, los West deberían tener esa sonrisa burlona por herencia.

—Vaya, pero miren esto —oí detrás mío, esa voz era tan conocida que creí haberla alucinado. Llevaba todo el día pensándola, tal vez era mi imaginación jugándome una mala pasada. Mire a James y su expresión era fría, miraba hacia atrás mío y era completamente distinto al James de hace un momento. Se habían endurecido sus facciones— creí oír que cancelarias la cita, primo…

—Mentí —se sonrieron hipócritamente. El ambiente era algo delicado e incomodo. Era demasiada tensión para mí; pero a todo esto, ¿qué hacia Jade ahí? Voltee a verla, estaba con Beck.

—Vega —me saludo sonriendo de la misma manera, su tono sonaba demasiado fingido— que casualidad que su cita fuera en el mismo lugar que mi cita con Beck —dijo y al nombrarlo lo tomo del brazo como restregándomelo en la cara. Me inundo la rabia, pero lo supe controlar. Después de todo soy actriz.

—Sí, que casualidad… —le sonreí.

JADE

Casualidad un carajo. Me tuve que esforzar para saber donde seria la dichosa cita. Y como era obvio, lo conseguí. Ya lo dije una vez, para Jade West no hay imposibles.

FLASHBACK

Entre al colegio rápidamente, casi corriendo. Todos se quitaban de mi camino pues sabían que no me detendría a esquivarlos. Quería golpear a todo mundo, en especial a James. Si, sobre todo a él. Por primera vez en mi vida maldije su existencia, que el idiota ese tuviera mi mismo apellido, ¡Por Dios, mi misma sangre! Pero era un idiota si creía que podía llegar y así como así meterse en mi territorio. A mi Vega no me interesaba en lo más mínimo, de eso no hay discusión, pero tampoco es como que voy a dejar que me quiten mi juguete favorito. Con lo que me estaba divirtiendo antes de que llegara el.

—Jade —oí a Vega atrás mío, me venía siguiendo desde la entrada. Así me gusta, cachorrito.

—Multiplícate por cero Vega, no tengo tiempo para ti ahora… —chasquee mis dedos en su rostro mientras sacaba mi peraphone y marcaba el numero de James. Ella obedeció y se fue.

— ¿Qué paso primita? ¿Ya me extrañas? —respondió el muy idiota sonriendo, lo podía sentir en sus palabras.

—Tu cita, cancélala —fui al grano, no estaba para rodeos.

—No puedo Jade, Tori es linda y ya sabes… —su tono de voz insinuaba demasiadas intenciones juntas. Maldito idiota, como se atreviera a tocarla… Quise gritarle. Ya tenía bastante claro que Vega era linda, no necesitaba que nadie me lo dijera…

— ¡Ugghhh! ¡Cancélalo James!

—Está bien lo hare, pero solo porque eres mi prima favorita… —hablo molesto y colgó. Molesto James, si como no. Ya se le pasaría, al menos le cancelaria… o eso creí…

.

.

.

.

Las clases pasaron, ese día en Hollywood Arts terminaría al fin y aun me daba vueltas la idea de la cita de Vega y James, algo me decía que no confiara mucho en el, después de todo nos conocemos hace mucho, conozco sus trucos baratos de memoria. Y ese tarado no dejaba ir una oportunidad con una chica jamás.

A lo lejos pude verla a ella… Estaba hablando con André y Cat. No lo pensé mucho y camine hacia donde estaban.

—Suerte en tu cita con mi primo —solté, ella ni me miro.

—Gracias —respondió y fue todo lo que necesite. El muy desgraciado no había cancelado un carajo. Pero pobre del idiota de mi primo si cree que es más listo que yo.

Por mi paso fugaz al lado de Vega me lleve un "recuerdito". Una vez estuve lejos mire mi mano y allí estaba, su tonto celular, lo puse en silencio y justo después llego un mensaje de James.

"No te olvides de nuestra cita preciosa" decía el muy estúpido en el mensaje con una carita de guiño.

"Tu tranquilo, no lo olvidare" respondí, Vega pondría una estupidez así. Luego añadí "¿Dónde iremos?"

"Sorpresa" decía el mensaje que llego minutos después. Que asco, este tarado no podía ser primo mío.

"No me gustan las sorpresas, dime" escribí, lo pensé un momento antes de enviarlo, eso sonaba mas a algo que diría yo… Que va, James es demasiado estúpido como para darse cuenta. Lo envié.

"El lugar se llama "Cross" es un bar, ¿lo conoces?"

No respondí. Pero si lo conocía. Sonreí, ahora si lo tenía en mis manos.

—Jade, ¿Qué haces? —Se acerco Beck por detrás mío— ¿Qué haces con el celular de Tori?

—Lo dejo caer y yo lo recogí… Justo iba a tirarlo a la basura —teatralice un poco, debía dar la impresión de que todo iba normal.

—Dámelo —me lo quito y… ¡cayo! Beck es tan inocente a veces— se lo regresare mañana, acaba de irse…

—Como quieras —me di la vuelta para irme pero tuve una idea— Beck, tengamos una cita…

—Pero tu odias las citas —me miro confundido.

—Soy tu novia, debemos tener una de vez en cuando —le guiñe un ojo, el me miro desconfiado, iba a protestar pero comencé a caminar— pasa por mí a las siete treinta, yo elijo el lugar…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

—Talvez deberíamos ir a otro lado —dijo Vega mirando a James, este asintió.

—O talvez debamos tener una cita doble —los detuve sentándome en una de las sillas vacías de su mesa— después de todo estas mesas son para cuatro…

—No, creo que mejor… —intento hablar Beck, pero James lo interrumpió.

—Como quieras —se quito los lentes por fin y me miro a los ojos muy fríamente. Oh, estaba molesto, le sonreí.

—Beck, tráeme un café… —ordene, este suspiro molesto.

—Es un bar Jade, no venden café aquí —dijo lo obvio. Me estaba dando cuenta de algo importante… ¡estoy rodeada de idiotas!

—por eso te lo pedí a ti y no al mesero —levante una ceja molesta, el se paro y luego de sisear algo como "soy tu novio, no tu sirvienta" salió del lugar a buscarme un café.

.

.

.

.

TORI

Jade estaba frente a nosotros, de alguna manera se las arreglo para que Beck se fuera y ahora esta era una cita de tres. Si tan solo James no estuviera…

¿Qué dices Tori? Eso no está bien.

Ella nos mira a nosotros sonriente, como si el simple hecho de interrumpirnos y posiblemente arruinarnos la cita fuera suficiente para su felicidad. A veces no la entiendo, su actitud ahora es casi como si… estuviera… no, que va… ¿o sí?

El miraba molesto el escenario cada tanto, como tratando de distraerse con las personas que subían a el, y otras veces miraba de reojo a Jade, luego a mí. Seguido bufaba y volvía a mirar al escenario. Era como una escena que se repitió muchas veces antes de que ninguno cambiara algo. Y Beck que no regresaba.

Yo, simplemente trataba de ocultarme tras mi refresco, como si fuera suficiente. Lo sé, que cobarde, y ni siquiera me resultaba… mi rostro es demasiado grande para ello, o el refresco demasiado pequeño… Y Jade ahora me miraba solamente a mí… Eso me ponía demasiado nerviosa, me hacía pensar en posibilidades que talvez solo estaban en mi mente, su mirada me hacía pensar que ¿le interesaba? Eso no podía ser bueno, no. Ella estaba con Beck.

Busque a James que parecía haberme olvidado entre su molestia con Jade y… vale, solo estaba molesto con ella, eso basto para que me ignorara…

Oh, ahí está, por fin me mira de nuevo. Me sonríe, me toma de la mano y acaricia mi rostro. Yo no me muevo, no le respondo ni con una sonrisa siquiera. El se acerca a mi oído y me susurra un suave "estoy aburrido, ¿te quieres divertir?"

Su frase retumbo en mis oídos infinidad de veces en el corto tiempo que hacía que me la había dicho, tenia tantos significados que él no encontrar el correcto me agobiaba… O talvez ya sabía cual era el "correcto" y me daba miedo siquiera pensarlo, yo no quería nada de nada. Al menos no con el…

¿Ahora qué hago?

—Vega, acompáñame al baño —se paro Jade de pronto. Sacándome, más bien salvándome de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Que…?

—Baño, ahora. —me tomo de la muñeca y me arrastro prácticamente hacia donde ella quiso. Gire mi vista hacia atrás y vi como James sonreía ¿sonreía? Detrás de el llegaba Beck, que al principio no entendía nada, luego nos miro… No, esperen… Me miro molesto.

.

.

.

.

Llegamos al baño y me empujo dentro con la fuerza que se echa a un prisionero en su celda. Me tambalee un poco hasta encontrar estabilidad. ¿Qué diablos quería ahora?

El resto de las chicas la miraron, eran tres. Jade señalo la puerta y estas se fueron, y hasta podría jurar que la saludaron a la salida luego de mirarme como si lo que siguiera fuera mi muerte. Creo que conocían a Jade.

— ¿Qué te dijo James?

— ¿Qué me dijo de que…? —aun no entendía su actitud… parecía… ¿celosa?

—Al oído, Vega, cuando se te acerco…

—El, dijo que… pues… —baje la mirada un poco— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Cómo que "por que"? Pues porque tu… —se detuvo a pensarlo, parecía más que dudar, estar discutiendo con ella misma— porque…

— ¿Por qué…? —la presione un poco. Esta se alejo de mí y camino en medio del baño, como si en verdad estuviese discutiendo consigo misma. De un lado a otro, ida y vuelta. Se detenía, giraba sobre si misma y me miraba. Amagaba a decir algo y se arrepentía. Ya me estaba mareando ¿tan difícil seria de explicar lo que fuera que le estuviera pasando?

Miro hacia la puerta, yo hice lo mismo. Me tomo de la muñeca y me metió bruscamente a uno de los cubículos y ella entro detrás de mi, de nuevo estábamos tan cerca.

—Porque tú eres… —me volvió a tomar del mentón, igual que ayer en su casa, pero esta vez fue mucho más suave, se acerco de a poco, yo la espere, no retrocedí ningún centímetro. Su mirada aun era seria, seguía algo molesta. Se detuvo— mia —deletreo la palabra letra por letra y avanzo rápidamente arrinconándome contra la pared al mismo tiempo que chocaba sus labios con los míos.

—Oh por Dios —me separe de ella de golpe y toque mis labios con una de mis manos sin poder creerlo, pareció molestarle pues soltó algo así como un gruñido.

—Solo cállate —dijo y me volvió a besar.

* * *

**Reviews a los Reviews**

**Minecrandres:**** Jajaja si, Jade es por lejos el personaje mas famoso que he visto xD La otra pagina es Amor Yaoi, ahí publico al mismo tiempo que aca…**

**Mafer199:**** .-. bueno, gracias por perdonarme la vida, además si yo muriera, jamás conocerían el final de la historia xD **

**Vaniap0211:**** Hay un motivo por el inicio raro, lo prometo no es una locura mia xDDD Gracias por comentar, ojala te siga gustando… **

**JoriForever: ****No se, pero talvez considere cambiarse, ya sabes, Jade y su bipolaridad podrían empujarle e.e pero podría no pasar… Veremos xDDD OuO voy a estar pendiente de tus actualizaciones, amo tus fics… **

**Gominolo****: ****No se, aun es muy pronto… Pero lo tendre en cuenta…**

**Liz w: ****Gracias :') (creo que me pasare diciéndote gracias en cada capitulo xDDD) Pero aun soy una noobie… **

* * *

**OMG! ¡Jade la beso! **

**¿James sonreía? **

**¿Beck celoso? **

**¿Tori culpable? **

**¿Jade… qué diablos estará pensando? **

**Notaron como en esa última parte no puse lo que está pensando Jade, ¿estará jugando, o de verdad la supero la situación? **


	7. Malentendido

**¡Bonjour! **

**Acá estoy regresando con el capítulo VII, ni siquiera una semana después, de domingo a sábado. ^-^**  
**Y para quien pidió actualización antes, lo siento pero mi portatil estaba en arreglo y recién la recibí el jueves, y como tenia que escribir la continuacion de mis dos fics no hice tiempo para publicar antes. Además de que empece con mi fic Gore *-* y un One-Shot que espero tener terminado para antes de mi cumpleaños, que se acerca. Un regalo de mi, para mi xDDD **

**Este, me fui de tema... **

**Los dejo leer tranquilos...**

* * *

**Malentendido**

* * *

JADE

Después de darle vueltas y vueltas, no sabía que cosa que hacer, no sabía que decir. ¿Por qué quiero alejar a Vega de James? ¿Por qué me importa lo que le dijo al oído? ¿Será que me gusta... ella? Que va, eso es imposible. Vale, talvez me atraiga un poco... No, no es eso, solo no me gusta perder en nada y menos con una copia barata y más masculina de mi misma. Porque eso es James, una mala copia, un defecto de fabrica de la familia West.

No es por ella, no. Vega no podría importarme menos. Vale, eso tampoco es cierto.

¿Por qué lo pienso tanto? No debería estar discutiendo conmigo misma. debería estar dejándole claro a Vega porque no debe estar con James. ¿Por qué? Pues el es un mujeriego de primera y ¿a mi qué jodidos me importa? No me incumbe. Claro, es que no podría soportarla como familia, las fiestas, el pasarlas con ella sería tortuoso... ash, no, tampoco es eso.

Debería alegrarme, ¿debería? Es decir, es molesta, pero no es mala y a James le vendría bastante bien una consciencia en su vida, ya que no tiene una propia. Además vive lejos y si tengo suerte... se la llevaría... ¡Al carajo! Se la llevaría sobre mi oscuro cadáver ¡Agh! Maldita sea ¿Por qué? Demonios Jade, responde la maldita pregunta... ¡¿Por qué?!

Miré hacia la puerta y ella hizo lo mismo, sentía una estúpida necesidad de huir de allí. Era como si cualquiera pudiese entrar en cualquier momento y me molestaba. No quería que nos vieran, ni nos interrumpieran. Su pregunta seguía dándome vueltas ¿Por qué?

Al demonio, la tomé de la muñeca y la metí dentro del primer cubículo que vi y antes de que pudiera siquiera decir una palabra la tomé del mentón. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Estúpida pregunta, estúpida Vega ¿Por qué?

—Porque tu eres... —la miré fijamente a los ojos, pero sus labios llamaron mas mi atención. Podía sentirla temblar y aun a la distancia que nos separaba podía sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, su perfume. Me acerqué a ella un poco— mía —remarqué cada letra fuerte y claro para que lo entendiera. Ella no se movió ni un centímetro, ni atrás ni adelante. Estaba como esperando a que hiciera algo. Quise sentirla mas cerca; mis pies se movieron rápido y la acorralé contra la pared y mi cuerpo, ¿necesitaba? sentirla.

No supe como pero sus labios chocaban contra los míos ¿o al revés? ¿A quién le importa? Besarla se sentía mil veces mejor que besar al estúpido de Beck, sus labios eran mas suaves y dulces, y dejaban que yo los dominara a mi antojo. ¿Por qué jodidos tardé tanto? Ah, claro, según yo la odiaba... Luego pensaría en ello, en un momento así ¿Qué importa?

—Oh por Dios —se separó de pronto, y se cubrió la boca. Odié que lo hiciera.

—Solo cállate —ordené y volví a besarla antes de arrepentirme.

Ella parecía sorprendida al principio, por lo que sus movimientos eran algo torpes y su respiración entrecortada, pero no duró mucho. Pronto enredó una de sus manos en mi cuello y con la otra me tomó del cuello de la camisa atrayéndome mas hacia sí. Me besó con más fuerza. Entreabrió sus labios dándome mas territorio para explorar. Pero mira, si la sorprendida resulté ser yo— no sabía que me tuvieras tantas ganas, Vega —sonreí sobre sus labios y la volví a besar con la misma fuerza. ¿Me acababa de morder?

—Lo siento —se separó de golpe, yo le gruñí por lo bajo— ¿te mordí muy fuerte? —se sonrojó, es tan rara. Besa de esa forma, hasta muerde y de pronto es una tonta que se avergüenza.

—Eso parece —respondí mientras me pasaba una mano en el lugar y veía un pequeño hilito de sangre. Le sonreí con malicia, ella se cubrió la cara avergonzada. Lo repito, es una tonta— tendremos que hacer algo al respecto— levanté una ceja y ella volvió a mirarme. Con mi mano derecha le corrí el cabello hacia atrás y acaricié su cuello suavemente con una de mis uñas. Ella inconscientemente giró la cabeza hacia el lado contrario dándome mas lugar. Grave error. Acerqué mi rostro e hice un camino con la punta de mi lengua desde la base de su clavícula, pasando a lo largo de su cuello, terminando en el límite de su oreja— marca por marca —susurré en su oído y le mordí el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Jade, ni se te ocurra —dijo y sonreí sobre su cuello, relamiéndome. Comencé a recorrerlo nuevamente pero esta vez con una cadena de besos, ella no opuso resistencia. Creo que olvidó lo que iba a hacer. Me detuve saboreando un lugar en especial, a la mitad de su cuello— ¡Jade! —se quejó al sentir la succión.

—No te quejabas tanto hace un momento Vega... —me burlé y volvió a sonrojarse, incluso mas que antes. Iba a decir algo pero la calle con otro beso, diablos, creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto...

—¡Jade! —se escuchó esa voz acompañada de un fuerte golpeteo. Me detuve en seco y ella también— Jade, ya demoraste mucho, sal...

—Estúpido Beck —gruñí por lo bajo. Lo mataré por interrumpir, luego me las pagaría— vamos... —la tomé de la muñeca para sacarla del cubículo y dejarla frente al espejo, me miró aterrada— quita esa cara Vega, arréglate el maquillaje y larguémonos...

—Pero...

—Aquí no pasó nada, respira —dije recuperando mi compostura— somos actrices, tómalo como una prueba de actuación de método, como nos enseñó Sikowitz... —le dije acomodándome el cabello un poco y viendo como se me notaba que tenía el labio partido. Que salvaje resulto. Levanté una ceja y una sonrisa se escapó de mis labios.

—Jade... —volvió a llamar Beck— si no sales pronto voy a entrar...

—Idiota —susurré por lo bajo, mientras veía a Vega arreglarse torpemente en el espejo— con respecto a esto —señalé mi labio y ella me miró— si que das fuertes bofetadas —ella asintió, como entendiendo. ¡Por fin una! Parece que está regresando de la nube.

—¡Jade! —otra vez Beck.

—¡Quieres callarte un poco! —grité, me estaba sacando de quicio. Salí del lugar y me miró raro, luego vió mi labio y pasó su dedo pulgar alrededor de la cortada.

—¿Qué te pasó?

—Ella quedó peor —le dije y lo tomé del brazo para sacarlo de allí. Atrás nuestro salio Vega, impecable como si nada hubiese pasado a excepción por esa pequeña marca en su cuello que seguro para mañana sería más grande, sonreí por ello. Me giré hacia ella teatralizando un poco, como si estuviese furiosa y la tomé del cuello de la blusa acercándola bruscamente hacia mi— cúbrete eso —le susurré cuando estuve cerca.

—Ya Jade, parecen niñas —nos separó Beck y ella corrió hacia la mesa donde estaba James. Yo la seguí con la vista. Al parecer cruzaron unas pocas palabras que no pude oír. Maldita distancia. El se puso de pie demasiado serio como para estar feliz, me miró y luego de la cara de "discúlpame" que siempre pone Vega se marcharon. Esa la gané yo.

—Vámonos —sonreí ampliamente y sin ocultarlo, Beck me miró raro de nuevo y me detuvo entregándome el café.

—¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

—Había mucha gente dentro —mentí, el no me creyó, lo supe por como me miraba— vamos —lo besé en los labios y me sentí ajena a ellos. No me agradó su sabor, eran mas ásperos que los de Tori. ¿Ya extraño sus besos? Pero si hace unos minutos fue apenas el primero. Bebí un sorbo de mi café esperando que me quitara el sabor anterior. El se quedó unos segundos mirándome, como analizándome o pensando en algo. Pero mejor no preguntar, si tenia alguna duda era mejor que no la exteriorizara. Empecé a caminar hacia la salida y luego de unos segundos observándome, me siguió.

.

.

.

.

TORI

Corrí de la vista de Beck apenas Jade me soltó, su labio cortado era más explicable que mi marca en el cuello. Donde estaba James había dejado una bufanda que traje junto con un abrigo por el frío que estaba haciendo. Después de todo estábamos a mitad de invierno. En el camino no pude evitar recordar el beso, me tapé la boca con una mano. ¡Me besó! No lo podía creer. No estaba molesta porque le robara a su primo después de todo, era por mi ¿verdad? Estaba celosa. Al menos eso quería creer.

Sonreía ampliamente mientras me acercaba a James que estaba distraído con otra cosa, creo que observando el escenario. Me giré un momento para ver a Jade, ella miraba hacia mi dirección. Sentí mi estómago hacerse pequeño.

—Creí que Jade te había secuestrado —habló James regresando mi mente a su lado. Retomé mi postura de actriz, estaba seria.

—¿Puedes llevarme a mi casa? Por favor... —pedí, el me miró serio y luego a Jade.

—¿Qué diablos te dijo? —me miró más atentamente— ¿Qué hizo?

—Nada, solo no me gusta la situación... —giré hacia otro lado ocultando mi cuello, eso evidenciaría que paso un poco más que "nada"

—Está bien, vamos... —sonó más que molesto, pero ya me perdonaría por cancelar así nuestra cita. Tomó su abrigo y me entregó el mío. Yo lo tomé rápidamente y me puse la bufanda, ahora si podía respirar más tranquila.

—Lo siento —le sonreí mientras lo seguía hacia la salida.

—Está bien, debí saber que Jade haría algo... —me guiñó un ojo de lo mas relajado y sonriendo de costado, de lo mas natural ¿acaso estaba fingiendo su enojo de hace un momento? Recordé la mirada de Jade, ¡el sabía que ella estaba mirando!— la próxima decidimos el lugar en el camino —pasó su brazo a lo largo de mis hombros, algo así como un abrazo, mientras caminábamos. Yo no supe que decir... esperen... ¿próxima?

—¿Próxima? —pregunté y me sonrió. Miré hacia atrás buscando a Jade, quise correr hacia ella y decirle a James que... la quiero a ella. Pero una punzada me dio en el pecho, parece que fui a mirar en mal momento. Estaba distraída con algo, más específicamente, estaba besando a Beck. Me dieron ganas de gritar, de correr, de llorar, no se... ¿por qué lo besaba? Se que es su novio, pero hacía demasiado poco, hacía lo mismo é a James nuevamente— la próxima la elijo yo... ahora solo llévame a casa... —sonreí tristemente.

.

.

.

.

JADE

Sábado en la mañana. Hacía tanto tiempo que no dormía tan bien. Me desperté temprano, completamente descansada y con ganas de asistir al colegio. Pero mala suerte, era sábado.

Miré la hora mientras bebía de mi café. 9.15am. Toda la emoción que tenía por ese día se me fue de golpe al recordar que Beck pasaría por mi para almorzar. De pronto la compañía de el me molestaba, y no es que ya no lo quisiera, pero estaba todo el tiempo sospechando de mi. Con o sin razón, no me importaba eso, solo me molestaba que se atreva a cuestionarme.

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar de pronto y ya que lo estaba mirando me di cuenta que era una llamada entrante de ¿Trina? ¿Desde cuándo me llamaba? Dejé que sonara hasta que se corto la llamada, no se me antojaba hablar con esa. Luego me arrepentí, ¿y si era Tori? Lo pensé unos minutos mientras miraba el celular, pensé en llamarla varias veces y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero mi celular comenzó a sonar. Esta vez era Cat. Suspiré con pesadez, ¿qué carajos querrán todos a esta hora?

—Cat —respondí sin mucho animo.

—¡Yay! Soy yo, ¿cómo lo supiste? —preguntó con su habitual tono, casi pude ver su cara en mi mente.

—Adiviné.

—Sabes, una vez mi hermano llamó a una adivina porque había perdido el control del televisor y...

—¿Qué quieres, Cat? —corté su relato, algo me decía que, al igual que todos los relatos de su hermano, terminaría en algo sin sentido.

—Cierto... ¿qué le hiciste a Tori? —preguntó de pronto, quedé en silencio unos segundos.

—¿Por qué? —diablos, debí responder "nada" pero en fin, si quiero saber por que lo pregunta.

—Trina llamó y dijo algo como "Jade... Tori... Cuello... Beso..." no lo se, no le presté mucha atención, mi hermano estaba podando la alfombra y no escuché bien por el ruido...

—Cat, luego te hablo —colgué. Mire el celular un momento, lo arrojé a la cama como si quemara y corrí a buscar otro café. ¡Vegaaaa! ¡¿Qué carajos le dijiste Trina?! ¿Qué esta mujer no sabe mantener la boca cerrada?

Agghhh... Me va a explicar que tanto anda diciendo por ahí, ¿qué no sabe que su hermana es como noticiero local? Lo que ella sabe, se encarga de informárselo a toda la ciudad. Justo la chismosa del lugar viene a ser la hermana de Vega...

.

.

.

.

TORI

Desperté sintiendo como si un tren me hubiese pasado encima, y es que cuando los problemas me superan no puedo dormir casi nada. ¿Es qué estoy loca, o ayer acepté tener otra cita con James?

Debería aprender a mantener la boca cerrada, si. Eso sería bueno.

Bajé por las escaleras de mi casa mientras me secaba el cabello con una toalla luego de una ducha. Bonita sorpresa me llevé cuando me miré al espejo minutos antes y vi la "marca" que me dejó Jade en respuesta a lo que yo le hice en el labio. Me lo tapé lo mejor que pude con maquillaje, pero aun se veía un poco.

Y lo peor de todo, abajo estaba Trina, esperándome.

Ayer la pude "evitar" con excusas de estar cansada y gracias a que mi habitación tiene llave. Pero hoy, ¿quién me salvaría? Para colmo es sábado, no hay colegio y no tengo planes para salir hasta mas tarde, que tenía mi "segunda cita" con James, si es que la primera en realidad contaba como una.

—¡Tori! —llamó mi hermana al verme bajar por las escaleras. Dios, ¿por qué no me diste una hermana menos metiche?

—Trina —la saludé mientras caminaba hacia la heladera a buscar algo para desayunar.

— ¿Quién era ese muchachote guapo de ayer? —preguntó interesada— ¿ya te olvidaste de tu amorcito West?

— ¿Qué es eso de "amorcito West"? —preguntó mi madre que venía llegando. Genial. Ahora eran dos metiches.

— ¡Tori ayer tuvo una cita con un muchachote guapo! —acusó Trina con el dedo.

— ¡Trina! —me quejé, me estaba metiendo en apuros.

— ¿Qué "muchachote guapo"? —llegó mi padre. Y se ponía cada vez mejor. ¿Desde cuándo había reuniones familiares en el desayuno? ¿En serio?

—Es el primo de Jade, James... —recargué mi cabeza sobre mis brazos, agobiada.

— ¿El primo de la bruja? —se sorpendió Trina

— ¿Ese es tu "amorcito West"? —preguntó mi mamá, codeándome cómplice. Mataré a Trina.

—Tendré que conocerlo —agregó mi papá.

—¡Ya basta todos! —exploté— Si, es primo de Jade. Si, es guapo. No, no es mi "amorcito West"—respiré profundo— esta noche tendremos otra cita, pero le diré que no me interesa... ¿Ya está? ¡¿No tienen mas dudas?! —terminé de hablar, casi gritando y haciendo gestos exagerados con las manos. Mamá y papá se miraron entre si, levantaron los hombros restándole importancia y se fueron por donde vinieron. Trina aun me miraba fijamente y con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Qué es eso? —señaló mi cuello.

— ¿Eh? ¿Esto? —tartamudeé un poco— Me picó un bicho... —esa fue mi mejor excusa y como fue pésima, lo admito, tomé mi segunda opción: Corrí hacia las escaleras, ella me siguió.

—¿Estás segura que no te lo hizo James? —dijo y me di cuenta lo parecidos que sonaban sus nombres, por un momento creí que diría "Jade"

—¡No! Nada paso...

—¿Por qué? —su tono fue casi como si fuera obligatorio que pasara algo entre nosotros.

—Jade llegó y nos interrumpió... —respondí sin pensar. Trina se detuvo en seco y seguido a eso yo también lo hice. Estábamos a media escalera y ella con su peraphone marcaba un número. Creí oír que dijo por lo bajo un "esa bruja arruina citas" Luego miró su celular nuevamente, estaba marcando otro número.

—Cat... Dile a tu amiguita Jade que deje de molestar a Tori en sus citas, o la tomaré de su horrible y pálido cuello para que aprenda la lección... Y dale un beso a su primo de mi parte... —y colgó. La miré confundida. ¿Se habrá cansado de hacerme de Cupido con Jade? Bueno, mejor así. Con ella no tenemos futuro en una relación, porque después de lo que vi ayer, era obvio que ella jamás me tomaría en serio.

Mi hermana me miró nuevamente luego de guardar su peraphone, veía mi cuello. Recordé que huía de ella, asique retomé mi camino y ella hizo lo mismo, retomó su tarea de perseguirme. Por suerte para mi, ella llevaba unos tacones enormes que la hacían algo lenta. Llegué a mi habitación y cerré con llave. Seguido sentí un golpe en la puerta y el lloriqueo de Trina. Me reí de la imagen que llegó a mi mente, seguro había chocado contra la puerta y, al estar cerrada, debe haber rebotado.

Suspiré pesadamente mientras me dejaba caer en mi cama— Jade...—suspire y me cubrí el rostro con la almohada. Mis ojos pesaban demasiado, aun tenía sueño...

Talvez debería dormir un poco más, después de todo, es sábado...

.

.

.

.

—¿Sabes que es tentadora esa posición? —esa voz ¿qué hace Jade en mis sueños?— podría asfixiarte con la almohada, Vega...

—Hazlo —hasta en sueños tendría que lidiar con ella— besa a Beck frente a mi de nuevo, sería mas efectivo... —dije por lo bajo y hubo silencio. Bien, talvez ya acabó el sueño y estoy despertando. Aun boca arriba presioné la almohada contra mi rostro tratando de reprimir las ganas de gritar. Casi al instante pude sentir como un peso extra se movía sobre mi cama, no me moví, me dio miedo hacerlo. Pasó sobre mi cuerpo y se sentó sobre mi estómago. En un movimiento brusco sentí como apoyaba sus manos a los lados de mi cabeza.

—Quita esa almohada —ordenó.

—No —respondí, ¿puede un sueño ser tan real?

—Quítala, o lo hago yo —volvió a decir.

—Bueno —moví la almohada de mi rostro y acabó en el suelo. Frente a mi estaba ese rostro, observándome de cerca, esos ojos. Estaba ella, sobre mi cuerpo, recargándose sobre sus brazos. Me recordó a la noche de los payasos, esa primera vez que la tuve tan cerca.

—Entonces, te molestó que besara a Beck... —habló seria, lo que sería una pregunta, pero pareció mas una afirmación. Yo asentí seria— entonces te gustará saber que acabo de cancelar los planes que tenía con él, solo por venir aquí...

—Que bonito, si solo fuera real... ahora hasta mis sueños juegan con mis sentimientos —miré hacia un costado, ella levantó una ceja.

—Vega, ¿no te habrás enamorado de mi?

* * *

**Reviews a los Reviews  
**

**VictoriaA11: Que bueno que te gustó :') Gracias por comentar...**

**mafer199: jajaja si me pareció algo que diría Jade xD Gracias por comentar, y por cierto, el fic Gore es del anime "Naruto Shippuuden", con Hinata Hyuuga de protagonista...**

**JORI4EVER: Si yo tambien creo que Jadey es la perfecta Tsundere, amo esa clase de personajes. Y, en realidad si se que hara Tori con respecto al otro colegio, pero si lo digo ahora arruinaría la sorpresa xDDD ¿no crees? PD: Actualiza tu otro fic también :c**

**minecrandres: Sip, se besaron y en este lo continuaron .-. gracias por comentar xD**

**El novato: Jade no es una perra caprichosa, vale si un poco, pero tambien es buena... a veces... xDDD No se si lo lindo es lastimarla, según yo es hacerla ver mas humana e.e como con alguín de sentimientos...**

**Vaniap0211: Gracias :D pero que no te de pena Beck, te terminaras arrepintiendo .-.**

**Nara375: Holis, no te preocupes, a veces no se puede comentar siempre, si lo sabre yo .-.**  
**Hey, pero si ignoran a los chicos, quema la carta del colegio y viven happy ever after, se terminaria el fic D:**  
**Thanks for reading!**

**LassTime: Bonjour, sip, creo que es la primera vez que me comentas O.o y sobre los payasos, creo que regresan en el capítulo IX, es que ya los extrañaba... Y ahi se aclara que hacían en HA...**  
**Entonces, ¿crees que debería cambiar la fecha de actualización del domingo, por un miércoles? Puedo hacerlo xDDD Gracias por comentar... **

* * *

**Odiando aun más a James, Beck y a su escritora Selene en 3... 2... 1... **

**¿Que opinan? **

**¿Beck sospechara? **

**¿Quieren golpearlo tanto como Jade por interrumpirlas? **

**¿Que carajos hacia el hermano de Cat podando una alfombra?**

**¿A Tori la pico un bicho en el cuello? jajajajaja si claro xDDD **

**¿Estaba soñando? (Eso aun no lo decido, acepto sugerencias) **

**¿Que pasara en la segunda cita con James? Despues de todo es un West y Tori planea rechazarlo. Su orgullo es demasiado grande como para admitir una derrota... **

**¿Dejare de recibir "comentarios motivadores" cof cof -amenazas- cof cof? **

**¡Eso es todo! **

**¡Bendiciones a mi netbook que regresó a la vida!**

**Selene Off.**


	8. Sueño y Pesadilla

**Hello! **

**Acá llegando capítulo 8, recién editado y sin la "segunda lectura" de seguridad, asique sabran disculpar si hay faltas horrorgráficas .-. **

**Por cierto, para quien pregunta por los payasos, su reaparición será en el siguiente capítulo, la siguiente actualización será el viernes, sólo por el hecho de que cumplo mis dulces 20 añitos. **

**En mi perfil deje mi facebook, por si quieren agregarme :9 y mi deviantART recien adquirido hace como dos días... Pronto empezare a hacer mis dibujos de Jori y Faberry, versión anime xD si les gustas, podrán verlos ahi y... esto ya se puso largo, los dejo leer :) con ustedes, el capítulo 8...**

* * *

**Sueño y Pesadilla **

* * *

—Vega, ¿no te habrás enamorado de mi? —preguntó la versión de Jade que me pintaban mis sueños. ¿Qué si me había enamorado de ella? ¡Por favor! Como si eso fuera posible, aunque... ¿y si así fuera? Estaba sintiendo demasiadas cosas por ella, que si no eran... eso... se le parecían mucho. No, no podía ser eso...no— ¿entonces? —volvió a hablar.

—Depende —respondi dudosa. ¿Por qué no pude decir qué no?.

— ¿De qué?

—De si eres real o no... —solté. La miré esperando su respuesta, ella sólo me miraba. Se apegó un poco mas a mi cuerpo, ahora descansando su peso sobre sus codos.

—Tu dime, según es tu sueño, ¿no? —dijo y era cierto, sonreí— ¿por qué sonríes?

—Porque no eres real —respondí aliviada y me miró confusa— es imposible que estés aquí, mas que hayas entrado y no esté Trina acosándonos, además, yo cerre la puerta con llave antes de dormirme... Eres un sueño...

—Asique es eso —sonrió con malicia ¿podía ser tan parecida a la real?— si es un sueño, tu tienes el control... de mi, de ti... de lo que sea que quieras hacer... ¿se te ocurre algo? —levantó una ceja insinuante. Yo me sonrojé.

—Contigo, tantas cosas —suspiré, levanté una mano y acaricié su rostro, luego su labio partido por mi culpa— talvez... tengas razón... —volví a suspirar cerrando los ojos.

—¿Razón? ¿En qué? —me miró confundida.

—Quizás si, me haya... enamorado de ti... —al momento de decirlo me arrepentí. Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos queriendo convertirlas en una mascara eterna. Aunque fuera un sueño, era mucho para mi admitir algo así en voz alta.

Estiré mi mano hacia el suelo y recogí la almohada que estaba al lado de la cama. Me cubrí el rostro nuevamente con ella y espere a que Jade desapareciera. Sólo hubo solencio, me tenté una o dos veces a mirar, para ver si seguía ahí, pero lo único que había era silencio. Pronto su peso sobre mi desapareció, ya no la sentía sobre mi. Al fin mi mente se relajó un poco. Aunque aun me daba vueltas en la cabeza mi "confesión" ¿Me había enamorado? ¡Qué idiota! De todas las personas en el mudo, me tenía que fijar de esa forma en la única que disfruta de lastimarme, tanto como lo hace de beber cafe. Estoy perdida, que digo perdida... ¡Estoy muerta!

Ahogué un grito en la almohada. Que frustración. Pero ya para que pensar en eso, ahora sin la Jade de mis sueños podría dormir en paz, descansar lo que anoche no pude. Y dejar de pensar. O al menos lo intentaría...

De a poco siento como mis ojos pesan mas, me tranquilizo, mi respiración se hace mas lenta y... ya no recuerdo mas...

.

.

.

.

El sonido de un mensaje entrante me altera. ¿Y ahora qué? Parece que no voy a poder dormir mucho mas, ya que me despiertan no hay caso en volver a dormir, asi no descanso nada.

Estiro mi mano hasta la mesita de luz, tratando de alcanzar mi peraphone, pero mis manos no dan con el... Claro, si lo perdí ayer... entonces, ¿qué fue ese sonido qué me despertó? Abro mis ojos y no veo nada. Vaya, aun tengo la almohada en la cabeza. Habré dormido muy poco pues ya se habría caído.

Muevo una de mis manos para quitar la almohada y vuelvo a escuchar otro ruido. Okey, esto me esta asustando. ¿Será qué Trina logró entrar? No lo creo, mamá y papá se molestarían si vuelve a romper la puerta con una de sus patadas. Quito la almohada para poder ver y me incorporo. Miro a un lado, nada. Luego al otro, nada. ¿Qué habían sido esos ruidos entonces?

—Al fin despiertas, Vega —oí y me sobresalte. Volví a revisar mi habitación con la vista y no había nadie. No estaba ella. Dios, ¿me estaré volviendo loca?— aquí abajo... —vi una mano agitarse junto a mi cama. Me incliné a ver y, efectivamente, ahí estaba.

—¿Qué haces en el suelo Jade? —pregunté— mejor dicho, ¿qué haces en mi habitación y por qué?

—Que futuro contigo, si te despiertas asi de preguntona Vega —se burló, pero no respondió mis preguntas. Y no soy preguntona, sólo lo normal. Es lógico tener esas dudas tan obvias.

—Responde y... ¿desde cuándo estas... aqui? —de pronto cayeron uno a uno los recuerdos de mi "sueño"— ¡Oh por Dios! —me tapé la boca. Ella se puso de pie, sonriente. Como si supiera el porque de mi reacción. Camino rodeando mi cama, con un par de tijeras en su mano, girándolas.

—¿Desde cuándo crees? —y seguía sin responderme, pero a estas alturas, creo que sería mejor así. Ya no quiero saber— Dime Vega, después de todo... era tu sueño —comenzó a burlarse. ¡Victoria tu y tu bocota!

—Cállate, no lo digas... —miré hacia otro lado, avergonzada. Estoy frita.

—Pero si tu ya dijiste demasiado —se detuvo frente a mi cama y subio desde los pies y quedando frente a mi— tu...

—No lo digas —baje la mirada y abracé mis piernas. Ella puso sus tijeras en mi menton, con la punta casi tocando mi cuello y de a poco subió mi rostro, obligándome a que la mirara.

—Me amas —soltó por fin. Con una sonrisa de triunfo. Bueno, al menos no era de burla.

JADE

—Eso no te incumbe —quitó mi mano bruscamente, no me dejaría jugar. Con que esas tenemos hoy— y ya dime como entraste...

—Y luego la aguafiestas soy yo —solté con sarcasmo y guardé mis tijeras. Me puse seria, si eso quería, eso tendría. No me gustó la idea, pero así era mejor ¿verdad?— entré por la ventana, es demasiado fácil, ¿sabes? Alguien podría entrar aquí por la noche y secuestrarte...

—No esta noche —dijo mirando abajo, luego se tapó la boca, como arrepentida y me miró, estaba nerviosa. ¿A qué se referiría? Mas le valía que no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

—¿Qué? —me incliné hacia ella, invadiendo su espacio personal— ¿acaso tienes planes?

—No... Bueno si... No... —comenzó a tartamudear— algo así... —suspiró resignada. Fruncí el seño, me estaba sacando de quicio, y se que era estúpido, viniendo de mi, pero me molestaba sólo imaginar que sería.

—Deja las vueltas Vega, que no eres carrusel...

—¿Recuerdas a tu primo? —dijo algo nerviosa. Yo rodé los ojos.

—¿Qué si lo recuerdo? Es mi primo, déjate de idioteces y... —me detuve un momento a pensar en lo que había dicho. Fruncí el seño y ella me sonrió nerviosa ¿Por qué mencionaba a James cuando le pregunté sobre sus planes? ¡Aggh! ¡No puede ser!— ¿saldrás de nuevo con él? —no respondió, sólo miró hacia abajo nuevamente y asintió muy despacio— ¡Vega eres idiota! —me puse de pie y caminé por la habitación. Ese idiota de James no sabe lo que es alejarse de alguien que jamas va a tener. No, es muy testarudo, el muy maldito. Pero se vino a meter con la chica equivocada. Va a saber de lo que es capaz de hacer su primita para cuidar lo que es suyo. Me subestimó, el muy idiota, y las va a pagar, si que lo hará. Y Vega... ¡Vega! ¿Cómo carajos se le ocurre aceptarle de nuevo otra salida?— ¡¿Qué tanto miras?! —le grité de pronto al sentirme observada y se sobresaltó, pero estaba sonriendo. ¿Qué jodidos es tan gracioso?

—Estas celosa —dijo y fue demasiado. Yo no estaba celosa y... vale si lo estaba ¿Y qué? Vega es mía, de nadie mas. Y eso será asi hasta que yo me aburra de ella.

—Ya quisieras —camine hasta ella y la tome del mentón, posesivamente— pero recuerda esto, muñeca... Tu eres mía, no quiero tener que repetirlo... —ella solo sonreía. Estúpida.

—Vale, pero igual iré...

—¿Qué? ¡Agh! No, no, de ninguna manera...

—A ver como lo evitas... —se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado.

—¿Te dijo donde te llevará? —si no logro que no vaya, lo cual es muy posible ya que Vega tiene un supuesto "orgullo" y no le gusta que le den ordenes. Tendré que interrumpir esa cita, además de que es mas divertido ganarle una y otra vez al idiota de James que siquiera considera poder ganarme a Vega, iluso. Además de que, no confío mucho en él y su supuesto "autocontrol". Las recaídas existen.

—No, no lo hizo, dijo algo sobre decidirlo en el camino —como no lo pense, el idiota no quería ser interrumpido de nuevo. Astuto, muy astuto. Pero no mas que yo.

—Lleva mi celular —se lo entregué, ella me miró confundida— tu sólo no lo apagues...

—¿Por qué? —pregunto, ¡Por qué tiene que estar preguntando todo! ¿En serio?

—No necesitas saber eso —dije yéndome por la ventana, igual que como había entrado. Tenía un par de cosas que preparar, si quería arruinar esa cita también. Necesitaría la ayuda de Sinjin, y ya que Vega tiene mi peraphone, yo tendré que conseguir uno y ya se donde buscarlo.

.

.

.

.

TORI

7.30PM

Déjà Vu. Aquí estoy, otra vez frente al espejo, por segundo día consecutivo. Preparándome para una cita con James, cita que, al igual que ayer, me arrepentí haber aceptado.

Es que tengo un si demasiado fácil, me cuesta tanto ponerme firme a veces con los no. Además de que estaba dolida con Jade y... ¡Soy una tonta!

—¡Tori! —llamó Trina a mi habitacion y ni siquiera respondí, abrí la puerta y salí.

—Voy a recibirlo —dije con poco ánimo.

—Si no lo quieres yo me lo quedo —dijo mi hermana— quedaría todo en familia, tu con la bruja, yo con el primo sexy... ambas somos hermanas... Además podría darle celos a Beck con él...

—Saldré con él esta noche y será la ultima —suspiré— si luego de eso consigues que te haga caso, pues es todo tuyo...

—Tori eres la mejor —corrió Trina escaleras arriba— debo buscar que ponerme para mi cita de mañana con el... —dijo cantando, sonreí por eso. Ni siquiera había acabado mi cita y ya estaba pensando en la suya, si es que conseguía una. Al menos era optimista...

Llegué a la sala, donde el me esperaba sentado en el sofá, cada escalón abajo era un paso mas de arrepentimiento. Si, lo se, estoy haciendo demasiado drama. Es sólo una cita. Respiré profundo y dibujé una sonrisa en mi rostro, la mejor que pude improvisar.

—James, hola...—dije y se puso de pie para acercarse a mi.

—Hola Tori —me dio un beso en la mejilla— ¿vamos?

—Vamos... —respondí, cuanto mas rápido fuéramos, mas rápido terminaríamos la dichosa cita. Salimos de mi casa a buscar su auto. Ahora, lo único que ppdía pensar era en como y cuando decirle que ya no habría mas "citas" ¿Habrá algún momento oportuno para ello? Vale, talvez no deba preocuparme tanto por eso, no es como que vaya a lastimarlo por rechazarlo, debe tener mas chicas detrás suyo. Tiene a mi hermana al menos... ¿y si pregunta por qué lo rechazo?

—Tori ¿piensas quedarte parada fuera o esperas a que yo te suba al auto? —dijo sacándome de mi nebulosa. Si no fuera porque lo dijo sonriendo, me habría molestado. ¿Acaso a todo el mundo le gustaba sarcasmearme o qué?

—No —respondí rapidamente— solo veía tu auto, es lindo... —mentí para cambiar de tema y subir al auto e irnos. El ya estaba dentro, ¿cuánto tiempo habré estado "admirando" falsamente su auto?

—Parece que tienes buen gusto, después de todo —dijo sonriendo, pero no creo que me lo haya dicho a mi. Juraría que se sonrió a si mismo en el espejo retrovisor. Eso fue raro. ¿Por buen gusto se refería al auto, o a el...? y luego dijo "después de todo" como si algo... ash, no se... No me había dado cuenta, pero tiene algo que me inquieta. Que me da desconfianza...

—¿A dónde iremos? —pregunté. No respondió de inmediato. Primero sonrió.

—Sorpresa —dijo y aceleró.

.

.

.

.

El camino fue tranquilo, ameno, hasta divertido. Hablamos tonterías. Sobre como le va en la universidad, como me va en Hollywood Arts, lo mal que me va con los chicos, y para mi sorpresa, lo mal que la había ido a él con las familia, la mía y lo único que teníamos en común. Jade. Dijo algo así como que su prima era una "dulce pesadilla" según sus propias palabras, al parecer era igual en la vida de ambos. Iba a contradecirlo, pero me vi extrañamente de acuerdo con el, era una dulce pesadilla, ¿no? Después de todo lo que me hacía, aun quería estar cerca de ella. Porque detrás de su aparente maldad, se que hay algo mas. Y al parecer el también vió eso. Aunque luego de que saliera Jade como tema de conversación, hubo un silencio de algunos minutos.

Un mensaje hizo vibrar el celular de Jade en mi bolsillo, rompiendo el silencio. Había olvidado que lo tenía. Dudé si debía mirar o no, despues de todo era su celular, podría ser cualquier persona. Incluso Beck... Pero también podía ser ella. Lo saqué para ver que marcaba la pantalla, así sería mas fácil saber.

"Vega" decia la leyenda de la pantalla. Sonreí, me tenía agendada por mi apellido, alguna vez llegue a creer que algún día podría olvidarse mi nombre por no usarlo... espera... ¿Vega? Yo no me "automandé" un mensaje. Lo abrí.

"Si te toca, lo sabré. Jade" tragué grueso y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, eso sonó tanto a una amenaza que casi pude oír su tono de voz diciéndomelo. Iba a contestarle, pero no sabía que ponerle. Por suerte no me dió tiempo, otros dos mensajes llegaron. El primero de Beck.

"Jade, ¿Para qué querías el celular de Tori? Y no olvides que me debes un almuerzo" sonreí, era cierto, le había cancelado sus planes por mi. Ugh, leí un mensaje que no era para mi, vale, lo elimino. Jamás pasó, ni volverá a pasar.

Cierto, el otro mensaje.

"Nos vemos en unos minutos" ¿a qué se refería con eso? Vale, mejor no pregunto, es Jade, ella sabe lo que hace, ¿no? Espero que llegue para cuando ya le haya explicado las cosas a James. Por cierto, James... lo olvidé por completo.

—Hasta que me recuerdas —levantó una ceja— llegamos hace unos minutos, parecías entretenida, por eso no interrumpí...

—Lo siento, era mi mamá —guardé rápido el celular, no puedo creer que tega que mentir tanto, sólo por una cita. Mejor dicho, por Jade.

—¿Ese era el celular de Jade? —se acercó a mi para tomarlo de mi bolsillo. ¿Pero qué cree que hace, acercandose tanto?

—¡Oye! —lo empujé un poco— ¿qué haces? Y no, no es de Jade, es mío, tengo uno nuevo porque perdí el otro...

—Pues es igual al de mi prima —al nombrarla torció una mueca extraña en su rostro, como una sonrisa, pero esta era... diferente...

—¿Dónde estamos? —cambié de tema. Mejor no nombrar a Jade ni nada que la recuerde, algo me dice que le molesta. Aunque parece quererla tanto, aun así, se molesta... Por cierto, pregunta acertada. ¿Dónde diablos me trajo? Miré a mi alrededor y había nada mas que nada. Mas adelante, mucho mas adelante se podían ver las luces de la ciudad.

—Donde Jade no nos interrumpa —se movió drásticamente de su posición e intentó besarme.

—¡Hey! —me hice para atrás rechazandolo. Antes de que lograra besarme. ¿Quién era este chico? No se parecía en lo mas mínimo al James de ayer, ya no era el mismo simpático y gracioso. Ahora era un simple patán.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó sonriendo sínicamente— creí que te gustaría...

—¿Qué? ¡No! —abrí la puerta para irme pero me tomó del brazo impidiéndomelo— ¡Déjame! ¡Quiero regresar! —intenté safarme, pero por desgracia mi fuerza no era comparable a la suya. Me dieron ganas de llorar. ¿Dónde está Jade? El celular volvió a vibrar en mi bolsillo, lo tomé, era un mensaje de ella, ni lo mire. Solo le di click donde decía "responder". Pero James me vió antes de que siquiera se abriera el editor e intentó quitármelo, en medio de tanto forcejeo el celular acabó en el suelo, tapa por un lado, batería por el otro. ¡Diablos!

—¿Es por Jade? —soltó de pronto, dejé de forcejear con él. Él también se detuvo. No le respondí— Es por Jade —afirmó, nuevamente sonriendo de esa manera tan... inquietante... Retiro lo dicho anteriormente, no se parece a su sonrisa— vamos, te gustará —se acercó nuevamente, esta vez mas lento y calmado que la anterior vez— soy lo mas parecido a estar con Jade que tendrás jamás, a ella no podrás tocarla jamás, y conmigo hasta será mejor...

—¡Qué te alejes! —salí rápidamente del auto, no alcanzó a detenerme, gracias a Dios. Pero de inmediato se bajo él y me acorraló, no tenía escapatoria, era él, o una caída de varios metros hacia a quien sabe cuantas rocas.

—Tori, ven... —me extendió la mano— por las buenas, o iré por ti...

—No... —respondí dando pequeños pasos hacia atras. No muchos, no tenía para donde ir.

—Vamos...

—¡Te ha dicho que no, estúpido! —gritó alguien detras de James. Al momento de oirla me dieron incluso mas ganas de llorar. James volteó a verla y lo que recibió fue un golpe directo a la cara que le propinó Jade con una pala.

—Vega, al auto. Ya —solo obedecí y ella se iba a subir pero James la tomo del cabello impidiéndoselo. Luego puso su otra mano en su cuello y le besó la mejilla... Hasta con cariño y le susurró algo en el oído que no pude saber que fue. Yo bajé rápidamente, no dejaría que la toque— ¡Vega regresa al jodido auto! —gritó mientras le daba un codazo a su primo en la mandíbula. ¿Cómo diablos llegamos a esto?

—Solo cuando tu estés dentro —dije y rodó los ojos.

—No puedo creerlo Vega —dijo y se giró hacia James que aun la sujetaba y le dió un rodillazo en los bajos. Este sin mas cayó al suelo, fuera de combate, eso nos daría tiempo— aun en situaciones como esta, eres tan cursi... —se subió al lugar del piloto— ya estoy dentro, ahora sube.

—Gracias —dije y aceleró.

—¿Te hizo algo? —no me miraba, sólo veía el camino. Yo tardé un poco en responder, me había descolocado su pregunta. Sonó mas que preocupada— ¡Responde la maldita pregunta!

—No —dije por lo bajo. No quería hablar en voz alta, pues había empezado a llorar. Me había contenido todo ese tiempo, pero ya era demasiado. Y con Jade me sentí, por primera vez en la noche... segura...

—Creí haberte dicho que no apagaras el celular —sonó como un regaño.

—No lo hice, se desarmó cuando cayó al suelo —dije secándome las lágrimas— ¿Por qué es tan importante...?

—¿Cómo crees que te encontre, Vega? —levantó una ceja— le pedí a Sinjin que rastreara mi número, pero eso sólo funciona con el teléfono encendido —se detuvo en un semáforo— cuando dejé de recibir la señal... creí que...

—Jade —la nombré, ella me miró por primera vez desde que subimos al auto, yo estaba mas cerca. Estaba nerviosa, pues era la primera vez que yo tomaba la iniciativa— gracias —dije y la besé mientras acomodaba su cabello hacia atrás. Ella se separó y sonrió.

—Vega, agradéceme bien, eso no es un beso —dijo y me besó ella esta vez, fue mas fuerte y posesivo que mi versión de un "gracias", me tomó del cuello de la blusa para acercarme mas a ella. Volvió a separarse y se acomodó en su asiento— ya cambió el semáforo —dijo y volvió a acelerar.

* * *

**¡Y llegó super Jade al rescate! **

**Apuntando sus misiles, bombas, armas de fuego, flechas prendidas fuego, mouses inalámbricos, tomatazos y demás gestos de desprecio a James en 3... 2... 1... .-. **

**¿Les gustó? ¿No que si? Yo se que si, o al menos eso quiero pensar .-. **

**Bueno, eso será lo último que sabremos de James por unos capítulos...**

**¿A qué se refería Jade con "las recaídas existen"? .-.**

**¿Para eso era que Jade siempre cargaba la pala en su auto? .-.**

**¿Qué jodidos es lo que hay de malo en la cabeza de James? .-.**

**¿Le perdonarán la vida otra semana mas a su escritora? .-.**

**¿Seguiré sin poder comprarme una mascota? .-. **

**¿Alguien notó que soy adicta a los ".-."? .-. **

* * *

**Reviews a los Reviews **

**Pigui: **No es un violador, golpeador posesivo. Luego verás que "es" James. Si, lo de super Jade, creo que si se vio así .-. Gracias por el review :)

**Guest (LassTime?): **Creo que ahora odias mas a James o-o jeje para el próximo adiarás mas a otro y así sucesivamente... xD Sobre el sueño, ya viste que fue real para Tori, jeje Jade es una aprovechada :3 Ajaa, asique sos de Santa Fe OuO venga un abrazo compatriota de Argentina  
c(*u*c ) por cierto, amo los reviews largos, me hacen feliz...

**Minecrandres: **tu pregunta me dejo asi de O-O jajajaja pero no, no me molesta y si, si lo soy xD ¿que onda con la pregunta? jajaja mira que andar sacando del armario a la escritora xDDD

**SoraTortiD: **o-o vale, la próxima actualizo el viernes, aunque ya estaba planeado xD todos me amenazan T-T que dura es la vida del fanficker TT-TT buuuu...  
Por cierto, no tengo mascota :9 jajaja

**Vaniap0211: **Si, lo odiarás, soy adivina. x3 Pero take it easy, no sera el típico posesivo, al menos que haya un cambio de planes en mi mente... Solo será Beck, y ya sabemos como es el .-.

**mafer199: **Oh, mi primer pervertida asumida xD no te preocupes, asi somos todos, en el fondo :9 lamento lo de la ronda de besos fallida, pero es que si lo hacen siempre perdería emoción... ¿no?

**El novato: **No se, pero me diste ganas de hacer un OoC .-. ¿dije ya que mi imaginación es demasiado suceptible? Pues, lo es. Aunque me daría pena, por lo mismo de que amo a Jade xDDD Lo pensare...

**JORI4EVER: **ya ves, según era un sueño jajaja pobre Tori, sueño en su mente y Jade bien oportunista se aprovecha xD es justamente de eso que se me ocurrió la llamada de Cat, siempre es gracioso un telé fono muy desompuesto como ese xDDD jajaja y Cat creyendo cualquier cosa :3  
¿Quién dijo Bade? ¿Quién dijo Bori? ¡Al carajo! ¡Esto es Jori! jajajaja ok no... e.e tenía que poner eso, me sentí porrista xD

**Mas alla de la realidad: **Oh, lectora nueva *-* jajaja ¡wujuu! No se, pero tu amenaza me pareció de lo mas educada :9 empezo con un por favor... -suspiro- si todas fueran asi, sería tan feliz xDDD y dormiría tranquila jajaja e.e Gracias por comentar, me haces feliz *-* Por cierto, amo tu nick...

**liz w: **Como te atreves xD si ese fue el capítulo mas largo que he escrito... jaja bueno, este es algunas palabritas mas largo que ese... Y que halago mas hermoso para una noobie como yo, de tus favoritas awww *-*

**Eternally paradox: **Es cierto, fue una diferencia abismal entre el si y el no. Solo una de mis lectoras votó por el no .-. y yo, claro... Pero como es democracia, ganó la realidad xD

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, fueron tantos y tan adorablemente genialosos T-T que felicidad... **

* * *

**Hasta la próxima... **

**Selene Off.**


	9. Unicornio

**Holitaaas ñ.ñ **

**Si, si, se que prometí actualizar ayer. Pero no contaba con el hecho de que mis amigos prácticamente me abducieran en el día de mi cumpleaños .-. **

**Lo siento mucho, pero por ello, talvez el siguiente capítulo llegue antes. No digo un día, porque si vuelvo a fallar perderé credibilidad xD **

**Los dejo leer mejor .-.**

* * *

**Capítulo IX: Unicornio**

* * *

JADE

No puedo creer que esto vaya a quedar en mis notas, pues es un verdadero asco. Sin ofender a Cat, pero imagínense, ella había escrito la dichosa obra. Sikowitz estaba definitivamente loco. Y para colmo nos había puesto a Vega y a mi a hacer las cosas de la utilería. ¡Como si lo mío fueran las artesanías! ¡Por favor! La única artesanía que podría salir bien hecha de mis manos sería una hecha a punta de tijeras. Oh si, hasta lo disfrutaría.

Pero no, la obra de Cat tenía que tratar de esos estúpidos unicornios y como uno de ellos perdía su cuerno y se convertía en caballo. ¿Suena atrayente? Pues no. Y aún faltaba la mejor parte, el caballo se cansaba de su vida en la tierra, sin su cuerno y le salían alas. Exacto, se convertía en un Pegaso. Y fin de la historia, según Cat, un final feliz.

Y allí estábamos, Vega y yo, luego de mucho esfuerzo de mi parte, pues ella parecía disfrutar el pintar cuernos y agregarles purpurina, a punto de estrenar eso que no se si algún día podré llamarlo "obra de teatro" en voz alta. Lo único peor que hacer parte de esos estúpidos disfraces hubiese sido tener que vestirlos. Trina y Sinjin hasta me darían pena, si no se vieran tan graciosos en sus "vestuarios". Cortesía de Beck, que parece no tener talento en ello. Luego de esta obra le diré que mejor se dedique a la actuación.

—Jade ya va a empezar el ensayo final —oí esa voz molesta detrás de mi— ¿No te emociona qué al fin usen lo que nosotras hicimos?

—Lo único que me emocionaría de todo esto, sería que tu hermana sufriera un accidente igual a la última obra que protagonizó, Vega —respondí cortante. La había tenido todo el día encima, buscándome. Debí saber que esto pasaría. ¿A quién engaño? Lo sabía. Lo supe desde el mismísimo momento en que confesó estar enamorada de mi. En ese momento, sentí que había ganado, como si hubiese una apuesta o una competencia silenciosa en la que ella se resistía. Competencia que finalmente yo ganaba. Pero al no dar señales de nada, al no decirle que no se ilusionara, no le corté las estúpidas esperanzas que seguro debe tener. Pues sí, son estúpidas. Yo estoy con Beck y no pienso dejarlo, menos por ella. Aunque ya no sienta lo mismo por él, es un lindo novio trofeo, de esos que se saben ganados incluso contra la peor de las competencias. Lo gané yo, y no lo dejaría ir tan así. No por Vega. Ni que fuese tan importante... No, no lo es...

—Jade —me llamó Cat acercándose. Rodé los ojos y la miré, al menos me sirvió para ignorar a Vega— ven hubo un problema con uno de los cuernos que tu hiciste...

— ¿Por qué supones que lo hice yo, y no ella? —me quejé mientras me arrastraba hacia otro lado.

—Es que el problema es que lo pintaste de negro... y tiene que ser rosa... —respondió llevándome lejos de Vega, dejé de resistirme. Al menos así me la quitaría de encima. Lo que menos quería era que nos vieran tan juntas, en público. Eso sólo despertaría más sospechas.

.

.

.

.

TORI

Vi como Jade se me escapaba de la vista una vez mas en el día. Y yo solo quería hablar con ella. Habían pasado tres días desde lo ocurrido con James y no he sabido nada de ella desde esa noche que me dejó en mi casa. Había prometido llamarme al otro día luego de regresarme mi peraphone, pero jamás lo hizo. Hasta el día de hoy solo hemos cruzado pocas palabras... Talvez le molestó saber mis sentimientos, pero ella se lo buscó. Jamás debió preguntarme algo así.

Quise llamarla varias veces, ¿pero a dónde? Su celular se había perdido en ese lugar que me llevó James, si tenía uno nuevo, aun no sabía su número y no podría comunicarme a menos que ella lo hiciera. Tampoco recordaba su dirección.

Ahora no se que hacer, pues aunque parezca muy tonto, extraño esa forma que tenía de tratarme. Su forma de besar.

Para empeorar, ahora todos en la escuela saben lo ocurrido con James, no sé ni como se enteraron. Jade y yo habíamos quedado en no decir nada a nadie. Y lo peor, muchos decían que era mi culpa. Que seguro debí provocarlo para que reaccionara así.

Ya no soporto pasar sola por los pasillos porque los murmullos empiezan.

Si tan solo Jade dijera lo que ocurrió, pero no, ella no lo haría jamás. Explicar que pasó y como lo sabe, significaría tener que explicar todo. Como llegó ahí a tiempo y porque. Tendría que admitir que estaba en... algo mas... conmigo. No, ella jamás haría eso.

—Tori —habló alguien a mi lado, me sobresalté al no saberme sola. Mas aun, el saberme tan distraída que no me di cuenta cuando llegó fue peor— va a empezar el ensayo, ¿no lo verás?

—Creo que aquí estaré bien Beck, ya sabes, por si surge algo con la utilería... —respondí sin mirarlo, no me atrevía.

—Bien pensado, creo que haré lo mismo y te haré compañía mientras tanto —me sonrió y yo le hice lo mismo. Vale, talvez era mejor que Jade me ignorara. Todo volvería a ser como antes y yo podría ver a Beck a la cara sin vergüenza— Tori, si quieres que Jade que diga algo sobre James a tu favor, puedo pedírselo...

—No, así estoy bien, además, tratándose de mi… —la miré un momento, él hizo lo mismo— ella no lo haría... —terminé de decir y ambos aun la veíamos. Estaba un poco alejada en un rincón pintando uno de los cuernos de utilería de un color claro.

—Hablando de cuernos —dijo Rex pasando con Robbie por detrás de nosotros. Yo me congelé, se me cortó la respiración. Palidecí. Me quería abofetear a mi misma. Estaba dando todas las señales de que Rex decía la verdad. ¡No podía ser mas obvia!

Sentí como Beck soltó un suspiro pesado, de molestia talvez. Luego miró a Jade y sonrió. ¿Sonrió? Vaya que le debía tener confianza para soltar semejante gesto. Confianza que Jade no se merecía. Ni yo tampoco.

—Yo, creo que debo… —intenté ponerme de pie para irme de ahí. Quería huír, correr. Desaparecer. Al menos de la vista de Beck. No soportaba la culpa.

—Tranquila Tori —me detuvo Beck, yo me quedé en mi lugar esperando lo que tendría para decir— no te preocupes, puedo manejarlo…

—Tu… ¿a qué te refieres? —pregunté antes de decir algo mas, no entendí muy bien a que se refería con eso. ¿Qué podía manejar? Dependiendo de para donde siguiera su frase, respondería yo. No quería meterme en problemas por una tonta respuesta.

—No soy tonto, se que muchos piensan que solo soy el típico actor guapo, y nada mas, pero no es así, soy muchas mas cosas y entre ellas un gran observador —empezó a hablar mientras estaba pendiente del ensayo que acababa de empezar. Yo lo escuchaba atentamente, aun la conversación podía girar para cualquier lado. Le estaba dando algunas vueltas al asunto. Beck no era así— he podido sobrellevar esta situación, pero es difícil a veces —yo solo asentía— el qué no me consideren en nada, que mi amiga y mi propia novia me crean incapaces de ayudar con algo como lo que estaba ocurriendo con James… —hizo una pausa, y yo creí que moriría, en ese momento creí que diría otra cosa— el que Jade me engañe contigo… —oh, esa clase de cosa. Tragué grueso.

— ¿Qué…? —dejé de asentir. Sentí como si uno de los reflectores de la obra se posaran sobre mi de pronto.

—Te lo acabo de decir, no soy tonto, además de que soy observador —dijo pero ni su mirada ni su actitud cambiaron. Se mostraba demasiado frío ante la situación— se perfectamente que estás seduciendo a mi novia —dijo acercándose a mi oído para que solo lo escuchara yo— pero debes saber que —levantó una mano y me tocó el cuello, donde Jade me había dejado la marca, aun se notaba un poco— solo eres un juguete para ella, simple diversión…

.

.

.

.

JADE

Estúpida Cat, me las va a pagar, mira que hacerme rehacer este tedioso trabajo de pintar los tontos cuernos de su obra. Ya me las pagaría, oh si, cuando sea mi obra la que estemos realizando.

De pronto un escalofrío recorre mi espalda al sentir como alguien pasa lento, muy lento detrás de mi y muy cerca de mi oído— Hablando de cuernos —susurró una voz que identifiqué como la de Rex. Levanté la vista un poco, automáticamente y me encontré con una escena que me destruyó los nervios de golpe.

¿Qué carajos era lo qué estaba pasando ahí? Estaban Beck y Vega, el muy cerca de su oído susurrándole alguna cosa, y acariciando su maldito cuello. ¡Qué ganas de cortarle las manos! No lo podía creer, no llevaba ni dos días enteros ignorándola y ya estaba tras de Beck, otra vez. Estaban pasando la línea de seguridad que permito que se acerquen. Como no se alejaran pronto…

Los mataré, juro que si no se separan pronto conocerán la peor versión de Jade West.

— ¡Beckett! —grité tirando el cuerno contra la pared y en unos pasos rápidos estuve frente a ellos— tu tremendo estúpido ¿qué jodidos crees qué haces? —lo empujé sin importarme donde ni como caía. De hecho esperaba que se lastimara, o al menos que le doliera bastante.

—Tranquila… —se puso de pie rápidamente y caminó hacia mi, quiso tomar mi cintura pero no se lo permití. La única manera de que me toque, en esta situación, sería con su nariz en mi puño. Y vaya que me estaba conteniendo— no es lo que parece…

— ¿No es lo que parece? ¿En serio? —soné más que sarcástica— Pues yo vi claramente como acariciabas a Vega —la rabia me dominaba, no podía controlarme. Que va, no quería controlarme. Pero, debo reconocer, que no por las razones que todos creerían— tu la tocas de nuevo Beckett y te juro que…

—Jade —se acercó Vega por detrás, tomándome del brazo. Quien me faltaba, al final resultó que le duró tan poco el amor que según decía tenerme. Pero eso si yo la dejaba— no es lo que parece…

— ¿Por qué diablos todos dicen eso? —me solté del agarre pero no tan bruscamente como en mi imaginación, luego la tomé de una muñeca y la acerqué para luego tomarla de la mandíbula bruscamente— tu y yo hablaremos luego, muñequita…

—Jade —otra vez Beck, sonó molesto, ¿Qué carajos quería? Suficiente había hecho y dicho ya— todos nos están viendo… —susurró por lo bajo y entre dientes.

— ¡Tu no me hables! —apunté con mis tijeras y, un segundo después de hacerlo, noté que estaba en lo cierto, todos habían presenciado nuestra "escenita".

—Vamos amor, no te enojes conmigo —dijo acercándose a mi, me tomó por la cintura. Yo no me moví. Todas esas miradas me tenían paralizada. ¿Desde cuándo me importaba lo que los demás pudieran pensar? Yo no era así. Vega quiso decir algo, pero Beck la interrumpió— ya Tori, no arruines mas las cosas…

—Ya vete Vega —dije sin siquiera mirarla— deja de arruinar todo… —ella solo asintió y se fue.

.

.

.

.

TORI

Corrí rápido y sin mirar atrás, no quería estar en el Caja Negra después de eso, con todas esas miradas. Ahora todos me acusarían de querer romper la relación de Beck y Jade. Genial, como si necesitara que mis días fueran mas malos, como si necesitara arruinar mas la mala imagen que tenían todos de mi…

Por suerte era tarde, por lo que no me topé a muchas personas en el camino. El ensayo de la obra era la última actividad del día, luego cerrarían el colegio hasta el día siguiente.

Quise irme de allí, meterme a mi cama y no despertar en semanas, pero Trina aún estaba ensayando y ella tenía las llaves del auto de mi padre, además de que aun sigo sin el dichoso permiso. Tendría que esperar a que terminaran el ensayo. Recién entonces podría irme. Hice lo mejor que se me ocurrió, me escondí en el armario del conserje. Al menos ahí, nadie me oiría llorar. Y tampoco me molestarían.

Y pensar que aquí fue donde todo empezó, con un malentendido, aquella noche que nos quedamos encerradas.

.

.

.

.

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba pensando en ello, pero cuando por fin empiezo a ver una solución a mis problemas. A los problemas de todos. Lo peor que pudo pasarle a mis destrozados nervios, pasó.

Las luces se apagaron de pronto, todas ellas, solo se veía lo poco que iluminaban las luces de emergencia que se encendían solas en la noche. Ese era el problema. Era de noche, y yo aun estaba en el colegio. Sola, ni siquiera estaba Jade.

Me puse de pie de golpe y tomé el martillo del conserje. Destrozaría esa puerta, pero ni loca me quedaba allí. Di dos pasos adelante y tomé la manija de la puerta, pero cuando iba a girarla, oí algo que me alteró incluso mas.

Una risa en extremo macabra, y conocida por mi sonó desde fuera… y Jade no está conmigo…

* * *

**¡Y ya! **

**¿Qué pasará cuando Jade se le pase el "pánico escenico? ¿Recordará que quería destruir a Beck? **

**¿Qué pasará con Tori? Esos payasos de nuevo... **

**Y lo mas importante -creanme, lo es- ¿Cuál es la supuesta "solución" que encontró Tori?**

* * *

**Reviews a los Reviews**

**Eternally paradox:** Pero ya se fue, o al menos eso parece. Aunque… ya tendras tiempo para seguir odiándolo xD gracias por comentar :3

**LassTime:** De hecho, tu comentario fue uno de los primeros en llegar, acababa de actualizar cuando leíste :3 ¿Cómo es eso de que parezco de 16 o menos? xD pero igual 20 no son tanto, además de que soy algo –bastante- infantil x333

De hecho, con respecto a James, no será solo "un golpe" lo que recibirá la próxima vez. Ya lo tengo pensado y será… bueno, mejor no decirlo, porque sería spoiler de mi propia historia .-.

Tori ama a su Jade, ¿Qué mas hacer que preocuparse por ella? Lógico, o al menos eso pensé cuando escribi la parte del auto. Con respecto a tu Nick, puse "Guest(LassTime)?" porque tu comentario me llegó como de un Guest, pero por lo que decía, asumí que era un comentario tuyo .-.

Por cierto, este capítulo es mucho mas corto .-. para compensar el megacap anterior. Gracias por super-comentar xDDD

**Mafer199:** ajá, lo sep :3 gracias por comentar xD

**SoraTortiD:** Si lo se, yo también hubiera hecho Jade. Para la próxima, yo que Jade, en lugar de una pala cargaba unas tijeras de podar y luego, pues… pobresito James, no tendría descendencia xDDD Gracias por comentar, ignoraré tus sutiles amenazas, sólo porque siento que son con cariño (?) .-.

**Minecrandres:** Subo uno por semana, porque soy muy floja y es lo que tardo en ponerme las pilas para escribir, y luego responder los reviews (en las dos páginas donde publico) además de que tengo tres fics en plena emisión .-. jeje si, me sacaste del armario, al menos en este fandom :3

**Nara375:** Sipi, por una banda hubo confesión, pero parece que Jadey no quiere dar el brazo a torcer .-.

Y pues, con respecto a que James se levantara, no lo se, debió quedarse en el suelo. Luego Jade lo castigó peor xD

Gracias por comentar, los reviews largos me hacen feliz :3

**PinguiJmnz:** Ya te caigo mejor, bien por mi OuO un paso mas cerca de dominar el mundo (?) jaja ok nou. James, el está severamente dañado .-.

**Vaniap0211:** Si, lamento decirte, que reaparecerá .-. pero será por última vez, lo prometo ñ.ñ y creo que ya sabes que opina Jade de los sentimientos de Tori… Tu muy mal Jade u.u

**EatsBooks:** jajaja sip, es bipolar, y en este capítulo creo que te has dado cuenta cuanto xDDD Gracias por leer, y comentar.

**JORI4EVER:** Si, a mi también me molesta la actitud de Jade (ignoremos el hecho de que yo manejo su actitud en el fic xD) pero así va a ser, hasta que sea tarde (?) ¿No sabes a que me refiero? Buajajaja ya verás. Spoiler spoiler spoiler xD si contestara tus preguntas, todas ellas, sería puro spoiler de la historia lol te responderé con un "ya verás que con James, la carta etc etc, ya verás"

Si es cierto, Sinjin para eso sirve :3 creo que estamos sincronizadas xD que pensamos en escribir lo mismo… Aun asi, escribilo OuO

A mi se me hacía no se porque, que tendrías como mi edad, y no me equivoqué xD por ciertou… Deberé revisar tus fics para ver si es que actualizaste por mi cumple de ayer o lo olvidaste ¬¬

PD: Amo los reviews largos OuO

**El novato:** ¿Dónde la sodomise? ¿No es como, ya sabes, mucho? Aunque una idea similar se me ocurrió. Sería… interesante… aunque sería mi primer fic categoría M…

**liz w:** Gracias :') por cierto, si me agregaste a face, háblame xD así se quien sos :3

* * *

**Gracias a todos sus comentarios. Recuerden que comentar, al menos para mi, es demostrar si hice bien mi trabajo. **

**Selene Off.**


	10. Cobardía - Valentía

**¡Bonjour! **

**Este capítulo lo escribí en una hora y media, más o menos. El resto del tiempo, cerca de media hora, o talvez una hora, lo gasté en pequeñas correcciones –esto de ser pobre y no poder contratar a un editor xD espero no necesitar uno- y entonces, heme aquí, actualizando antes de lo planeado ._.**

**Quiero especialmente agradecer a JORI4EVER por su hermoso y tan genialoso regalo de cumpleaños, de verdad me encantó y no me canso de decirlo. Le dedicaría este capítulo pero dudo que le agrade, mejor espero a escribir uno más lindo xD **

**Gracias también a Minecrandres por sus felicitaciones por MP y todos los que me felicitaron en reviews xD tanto agradecer ya me siento celebridad que se ganó un premio lol **

**Pero ya mejor le paro con esto, antes de poner la cosa muy extensa y les cuento algo que acabo de notar, mientras escribía esto… Y es que, afortunadamente o desgraciadamente –dependiendo de cómo lo tomen-, mis fics son algo cortos, y estaríamos rozando la mitad de la historia con este capítulo. Asique no creo que falte mucho y podrán deshacerse de mi xDDD **

**Bueno, esa es toda mi charla previa de hoy, los dejo que lean mis dulces lectores ñ.ñ **

* * *

**Capítulo X: Cobardía - Valentía**

* * *

JADE

Cuando por fin el estúpido ensayo terminó, lo primero que hice fue subir a mi auto e irme a mi casa, no podía soportar al estúpido de Beck tan encima de mí. No quiso contarme que tanto hacía tan cerca de Vega, ni que jodidos fue lo que le dijo al oído. Sólo repetía una y otra vez que no era nada con importancia y luego me salía con tonterías de adolescentes enamorados. Que si tomarme de la mano o acariciarme el cabello. Más de una vez intentó besarme, yo siempre se lo negué. Pues cada maldita vez que se acercaba, llegaba a mi mente la cara de Vega y en como se había ido. Y por más que quise seguirla el idiota de Beck no me lo permitió. Desde entonces se ha estado comportando tan extraño, no se que pueda tener, pero ha estado diferente conmigo. Demasiado raro, para ser Beck. Más cariñoso de lo que lo tolero, él lo sabe bien. Tanto que ha llegado a asquearme su cercanía. Lo único que me atraía de él, era su seguridad. Pero por alguna razón parecía estarla perdiendo, o algo así. Era como si tratara de demostrarme que debía estar agradecida de estar con él, como si fuera la mujer más afortunada del mundo, no sé. Pero así parecía.

Lo único con lo que no cuenta el muy idiota, es que eso, es una de las tantas cosas que odio. Creí que me conocía mejor.

Con su actitud de "novio modelo" sólo logró fastidiarme resto del día con sus estúpidos gestos. Me molestó como hacía tiempo no lo lograba. Para colmo hizo que Vega desapareciera de mi vista, justo cuando le iba a preguntar sobre que carajos era lo que le había dicho al oído. Pero no, él tuvo que meter sus narices y arruinarlo todo. Ahora dudo que Vega quiera hablarme en un tiempo.

¡Como si me importara! Si esa tonta me habla o no, no podría importarme menos. Si está enojada pues es muy su problema, ella se lo pierde…

Estúpida Vega… ash, ¿Por qué sigo pensando en ella?

Me dejé caer en un sofá de la sala de mi casa, me dolía la cabeza de tanto darle vueltas al asunto. No podía pensar en otra cosa. Maldito momento en que acepté la propuesta de la obra al azar de Sikowitz. Todo empezó ahí y... No, pensándolo mejor, empezó incluso antes, pero seguía teniendo que ver con Sikowitz. El y su estúpido consejo. ¿Por qué diablos lo escuché? Talvez nada de esto habría ocurrido, de haberlo simplemente ignorado.

Esa semana había sido el día del amigo y yo le había hecho un desplante horrible a Vega diciéndole frente a todos, por milésima vez desde que la conocía, que solo me estorbaba, que jamás seríamos amigas ni nada que involucrara llevarnos bien. Que dejara de intentarlo, pues era perder tiempo porque eso nunca pasaría. Pero aunque lo negara incluso a mí misma y no lo admitiera jamás, muy, muy en el fondo, y mucho más contra mi absoluta voluntad, consideraba a Vega como una amiga. O algo así. Me sentí algo culpable luego de eso, estaba confundida en si debía acercarme a ella o no. Creía que mejorar nuestra relación talvez no sería tan malo, pero no sabía ni siquiera como ensayar decir tal cosa en voz alta.

Entonces vino su consejo. De la nada, así muy de repente. Como si leyera mi mente. Como si supiera que estaba pensando en ella. Dijo que debía demostrarle lo que significaba para mí, que si no podía con palabras, talvez serviría un obsequio. ¡Y como la más idiota le hice caso! Pero al momento de dárselo, me puse tan nerviosa... fue esa vez que se me cayó en la pila de utilería. ¡Gran estupidez! Yo poniéndome nerviosa… Es que ese regalo, era tan... no era yo...

Metí una mano en mi bolsillo. No sabía bien porque, pero últimamente lo cargaba a todos lados. Talvez esperando encontrar el momento para dárselo, pero podría malinterpretarlo. Solo avivaría sus tontas ilusiones si lo hacía. ¿Por qué diablos no lo tiraba y ya?

Lo tome fuerte en mi puño y lo miré un momento. Estúpida Vega...

— ¡Sal de mi jodida mente de una vez! —grité esperando tontamente que funcionara. Sin resultados. Aún seguía pensando en ella.

.

.

.

.

TORI

Tomé entre mis manos el martillo del conserje, si ya estaban las luces apagadas, seguramente la puerta de salida debería estar cerrada. Como la última vez. Pero si Jade pudo forzarla con sus tijeras esa vez, con un martillo de estos podría hacerlo sin muchos problemas. Al menos era lo que pretendía hacer, pero no me atreví, no pude. Apenas quise salir de allí una de esas risas macabras que te quitan el sueño, hizo eco en mis oídos. No podía ser cierto, no podían estar ahí de nuevo.

— ¡Jade! —dije en voz alta como esperando que ella me oyera. Pero era obvio que no lo haría, ella no estaba allí. No podía saber que la necesitaba ¿Qué debería hacer? Sin Jade yo… estoy muerta. Llamar a alguien, buena idea, pero imposible sin servicio. Juro que cambiaré la compañía telefónica cuando todo esto acabe— vamos Victoria, jamás has necesitado de nadie, y mucho menos de alguien que solo te hace daño —Dije para darme confianza empuñando con fuerza el martillo. Viví los primeros quince años de mi vida sin ella. Sobreviví a Trina, sin ella. Estos payasos no suponían gran problema… si lograba evitarlos. De lo contrario, muy posiblemente, sería mi fin.

Aun con todo en mi contra, debo pensar en qué hacer, no debo apresurarme. No pienso dormir aquí ni una noche más, pero tampoco exponerme sin necesidad. Por el momento estaría bien en el armario del conserje, la última vez no nos encontraron. Pero la idea de quedarme mucho aquí no me agrada, aquella vez, la compañía era mil veces mejor.

¿Qué debería hacer? Demonios Tori, piensa.

.

.

.

.

JADE

Subí a mi auto nuevamente, era algo tarde, pero trataría de arreglar las cosas con Vega. Tenía tanto tiempo en mi cabeza que era obvio que, si no hacía algo al respecto, acabaría con mi capacidad de dormir tranquilamente.

No tardé mucho en llegar a su casa, pero no llegué ni a estacionarme pues tuve que dar un volantazo rápido porque algún idiota se me cruzó en el camino. Apenas pude estabilizar mi auto, milagrosamente no golpeando ningún árbol ni muro en el proceso. Bajé furiosa. El grandísimo idiota que estuviera en ese auto por poco me mata, y ya que falló, me tomaría la molestia de matarlo yo. Claro, a no ser que me diera una muy buena explicación de porqué carajos tomó el jodido carril contrario. Un error de esos es de estúpidos. Claro, a no ser que fuera de Vega, pues ella no sabe manejar. Solo sabe atropellar ancianitas en el camino. Eso lo justificaría. Pensé sarcásticamente.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó un hombre bajando del otro auto. Lo miré fijo un segundo, lo conocía. Y lo acababa de recordar.

—Señor Vega —lo nombré y el pareció reconocerme también— estoy bien, no se preocupe —dije y regresé a mi auto sin dejarle decir otra cosa. Solo porque es el papá de Vega y es policía, si no le hubiera quebrado todos los vidrios de su coche. Lo vi subirse a su auto y tomar el carril correcto, al menos si lo notó. Debió haberse multado a sí mismo, por imprudente.

Encendí mi auto y lo estacioné correctamente, pues si yo me equivocaba de esa manera, a mi si me multarían.

Fui hasta la puerta de la casa y antes de tocar, medité la opción de entrar por la ventana de nuevo, pero no, eso podría también malinterpretarse y hasta verse más cursi de lo que tolero. Además de que para cuando me decidí, ya había llamado a la puerta.

— ¡Tori! —me gritó Trina en la cara al abrir la puerta de golpe. Su cara era de preocupación. Luego su expresión cambió a una de decepción, supongo que al verme— ah, eres tu… ¿no viene Tori contigo?

— ¿Por qué Vega vendría con…? —me detuve un momento a pensar lo que había preguntado. Mis facciones se endurecieron bastante, no lo pude evitar— ¿Dónde está Tori? —pregunté. Ella no respondió— dime o te lo hago escupir a la fuerza —amenacé mientras adelantaba los mismos pasos que ella retrocedía.

—La olvidé en el colegio y aún no ha regresado —dijo finalmente y quise estrangularla.

— ¡¿Tu qué?! —grité golpeando la puerta con mi puño, haciendo que se abriera por completo azotándose contra la pared.

—Ya mi papá fue por ella, no te pongas así —dijo y salió corriendo escaleras arriba. Miré mi mano y aún tenía ese obsequio para ella. Lo apreté fuerte y corrí hacia mi auto, con mucha suerte esos payasos no estarían cerca del colegio. ¿Qué posibilidades había de que siguieran ahí? Pero ¿y si así era? Debía darme prisa, el papá de Vega no tenía idea de eso y ella podría desmayarse en cualquier momento. Quedando a disposición de lo que fuera que esos payasos pudieran o quisieran hacerle.

Estúpida Vega, deberías dejar de meterte en problemas y hacer que me preocupe.

.

.

.

.

TORI

Salí de la habitación del conserje con el martillo en mi mano, luego de pensar muchos planes tontos, incluyendo la idea de quedarme alli hasta que alguien llegara al día siguiente, pero me decidí por dejar de ser cobarde. Si tenía pensado empezar de nuevo, sin Jade, debía al menos poder defenderme por mi misma. Asique ahí estaba, saliendo de ese lugar, pero al parecer hice ruido, pues una sombra se acercaba hacia donde yo estaba.

— ¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó y quise llorar. Ya creyó ese payaso que le voy a contestar. Tapé mi boca con mi mano libre evitando que algún sonido escapara de ella y me apegué a la pared, esperando a que con la oscuridad no pudiera verme. Gracias al cielo, así fue. Cuando dejé de ver esa sombra, supuse que se habría alejado asique comencé a caminar con pasos cuidadosos hasta la puerta de salida, era mi oportunidad, debía salir de allí. Un golpe fuerte y certero bastaría para romper las cerraduras.

—Así que eres tú de nuevo —dijo alguien detrás de mí. Mi cuerpo se giró automáticamente, aunque no quería verlo, pero ahí estaba. El miedo fue más fuerte y no lo pude evitar. Era, talvez el mismo payaso de la otra vez, pues me recordaba— no te muevas —comenzó a acercarse a mí, yo di pasos hacia atrás, no dejaría que me alcance. Pero si seguía caminando hacia atrás pronto me detendría la puerta cerrada y sería mi fin. Debía hacer otra cosa, algo diferente. Debía defenderme. Tratar de olvidar el miedo que sentía y salir de esa como fuera.

Alcé el martillo en alto tomándolo de casi el final del mango, si daba un paso más hacia mí, no lo pensaría dos veces antes de golpearlo. Pero sentí como la puerta detrás de mí se abría y una fuerza diferente tomaba el mango del mismo martillo un poco más al centro. Sin mucho esfuerzo me lo quitó y me vi acorralada entre esa otra persona recién llegada y esa bestia macabra del diablo con maquillaje delante de mí. Era mi fin. Quise gritar, pero la voz no me salía, pronto la poca claridad que se distinguía se fue volviendo borrosa. No podía desmayarme, no ahí. Recordé que la puerta al fin estaba abierta. Me giré e intenté pasar a esa persona que me impedía el paso. Empujé fuerte y golpeé en su pecho pero me sujetó fuerte de los hombros y me sacudió un poco.

— ¡Tori! Tranquila, soy yo… —dijo abrazándome fuerte. Y ante esas palabras y esa voz, por fin, sentí que todo tenía salvación, después de creer que era mi fin.

.

.

.

.

JADE

Por suerte en el camino casi no me detuvieron los odiosos semáforos con sus inútiles luces rojas. Y las pocas que hubieron, simplemente las ignoré. Debía llegar cuanto antes y al parecer ningún policía notó mis infracciones. Por suerte.

Apenas vi la entrada de Hollywood Arts dejé el auto estacionado en cualquier lugar y corrí hacia dentro. Estúpida Vega, ¿Por qué tengo que estar sintiendo esto? Yo no debería preocuparme por ella. Pero aquí estoy, con la única cosa en mi mente siendo ella. ¡Agh! Deberé, luego de esto, arreglar las cosas con ella, sí o sí. Talvez debería dejar a Beck…

Que va, ya luego tendré tiempo para pensarlo, lo único importante ahora es avisarle al señor Vega sobre esas cosas. Pero… a todo esto, ni me fijé si él ya había llegado.

Al llegar a la puerta de entrada, ésta ya estaba abierta, talvez si lo había logrado. Seguramente había llegado antes que yo. Entré rápidamente y sin pensarlo mucho.

Dentro estaban Vega, su padre, el conserje y cuatro payasos. Lo sabía, aún estaban aquí, pero… ¿Qué carajos? ¿Estaban hablando?

—Vega —la llamé acercándome desconfiada y ambos, tanto padre como hija, me miraron— Tori —corregí, para dar a entender con cuál de los dos quería hablar. Ella me miró un momento, y por cómo se movió juraría que correría hacia mí. Pero no lo hizo, fue como si se hubiese acordado de que estaba molesta conmigo, pues simplemente desvió su vista de mí y se aferró más al brazo de su padre al mismo tiempo que le decía algo en el oído.

—Ella es la otra chica —me señaló uno de los payasos, yo me sobresalté. Di un paso hacia atrás, aun me daba desconfianza toda la situación.

— ¿Alguien piensa explicarme algo en algún momento? —dije molesta y el señor Vega se volteó hacia mí, para explicarme las cosas, tal y como yo había pedido. Vega no me miraba.

Según la explicación resumida, y por muy extraño y bizarro que sonara, esos payasos eran los guardias de seguridad del colegio. Pero ¿por qué vestidos de payasos? Me pregunté, obviamente. Era demasiado descabellada esa idea.

"Idea de Sikowitz" respondió uno de ellos, dejándome aún más dudas.

Al parecer, Sikowitz un día, hace poco, llegó con la idea de que se vistieran de payasos en las rondas nocturnas. No dio motivos, sólo prometió paga doble y les entregó un simulador de sonidos para que, cada vez que sintieran movimientos extraños en el colegio, reprodujeran la risa macabra que Vega y yo habíamos oído varias veces.

Y, entonces, noté como todo volvía a resumirse a Sikowitz. ¿Qué diablos era lo que estaba tramando ese calvo demente? Pues estaba segura que había algo detrás de todo esto, y tenía la horrible sospecha de que tenía que ver con Vega y conmigo.

Hablando de Vega…

Metí en una mano en mi bolsillo y sentí el frío metálico rozar contra la yema de mis dedos. Era ahora o nunca. Debía intentarlo al menos.

—Ve… Tori… ¿Podemos hablar? —pedí amablemente. Dios, sentí que me rebajaba tanto. Debía insultarla, sabía muy dentro de mí, que me gustaba llevarme así con ella, pero debía controlarme.

—Papá, llévame a casa —dijo ignorándome por completo. Odio admitirlo, pero de alguna manera, eso me dolió.

— ¿Estás segura Tori? —habló su padre confundido, ella asintió y sin preguntar mucho más él le dio el gusto. Caminaron hacia la puerta de salida sin siquiera reparar en mí. Sentí como dejo un rastro de aire frio al pasar y su perfume mezclado en él, yo estaba petrificada. No era tan valiente como creía después de todo. No con lo que respecta a sentimientos. No con Vega.

—Adiós, Jade… —fue lo único que dijo cuando pasó a mi lado y me sentí fatal. Su adiós, sonó tan sentido. Tan definitivo.

* * *

**Oh, otro problema xD **

**Una vez que Jade está pseudo-admitiendo para sí misma sentir algo más por nuestra dulce Tori. Y aún más importante, está dispuesta a decírselo, pasa semejante cosa ¡Que escritora más cruel la de esta historia! Oh, esperen, esa vendría siendo yo ._. **

**¿Qué hará Jade para recuperar a Tori? Si es que hace algo y no le entra el orgullo de nuevo .-. **

**¿Qué hará Tori? ¿Seguirá con esa actitud hacia Jade? **

**¿Qué es lo que trama Sikowitz? **

**¿Por qué no se me ocurren más preguntas? e.e **

* * *

**Reviews a los Reviews.**

**SoraTortiD:** Siii ya regresaron y he ahí la explicación de su existencia. Al menos la parte que ellos conocen. Ahora solo falta saber que tan mala estaba el agua de coco que se debe haber bebido Sikowitz para pedirles tal cosa .-. Sabes, eso que decís sobre que estoy maltratando a Tori, también lo he notado, es tan raro… En la mayoría de los fics que protagoniza, se le hace pasar cosas feas, aun con todo el amor que le tenemos .-. No me entiendo xD Y no te preocupes por Trina, que a mí también me agrada :3  
Y con respecto al fic que encontraste, si me he dado cuenta que hay varios con el mismo nombre, pero que remedio, ya ni cambiarlo puedo a esta altura e.e No sé si habrá sido a propósito, pero ya que mencionaste "Elitoria" me recordaste cierto One-Shot que estaba escribiendo xD ¡Lo había olvidado por completo!

**Minecrandres:** jajajaja estúpidas dudas, son molestas jaja me disculpo. Espero haberlas aclarado un poco al menos. Gracias a vos por leer mis tonterías y delirios :')

**Mafer199:** Talvez no sea nada comentar, pero para quienes escribimos es importante recibir comentarios, al menos para mí lo es. Por eso siempre contesto los reviews, es en muestra de que si me importa :3 Con respecto a Jade, ya ves que se va dando cuenta, pero muy en pasos de bebé. El siguiente capítulo, si no hay cambios de último momento, es clave para eso.

**LassTime:** Espero haber aclarado tu duda del martillo xD Lo del pánico escénico de Jade, es un decir, exactamente eso que decías, se sintió demasiado observada y eso le jugó en contra.  
Con tus sentimientos hacia Beck, coincido, es un tonto, tanto en la serie como en el fic. Pero tranquila, ya recibirá lo que se merece. Aunque creo que matarlo sería algo extremo o-o  
Jajaja y parece que sos multifunción, mira que hacer tantas cosas juntas…  
Gracias por el comentario, espero que te haya gustado la continuación D:

**Nara375:** Si, según yo, el Beck de mi fic es el típico engreído que cree que puede tener lo que sea con solo desearlo. Y si, sin remordimientos D: ¡he creado un monstruo! Tori no es acosadora y como acabas de ver, Jade solo está confundida y no está tan segura de querer conservar su trofeo. Gracias por comentar :3

**Vaniap0211:** No creo, me parece que Jimmy West tiene algo más que estropear en el fic xD ya verás :3 Con respecto a que hará Tori, si te digo perderá emoción xD asique lo dejo en un "talvez…"

**El novato:** Los payasos son parte esencial de la "trama" aunque ésta creo que fue su última aparición. Y ya que te interesa saber que ocurrirá con el "universo emocional" de Jade, te recomiendo que no te pierdas el siguiente capítulo.

**liz w:** Sigo esperando a que me hables ._. Jajaja algún día, talvez lo hagas… El siguiente capítulo intentaré hacerlo más largo :3 Gracias por el review.

**Franiam:** Oh, alguien nuevo en mi historia OuO wellcome :3 me alegra que te haya gustado, tres horas es un muy buen tiempo O.o para ser nueve capítulos… Gracias por el review, espero que el drama de este capítulo te haya dejado con ganas de más de nuevo xD lo siento, pero es necesario :9

* * *

**En fin, eso es todo por hoy. **

**Besitos y abracitos para todos… **

**Selene Off.**

. ?docid=33625726


	11. Cambio De Aire

**¡Domingo de Actualización! **

**Este capítulo iba a ser publicado mas a la noche pero como salgo de viaje con unos amigos por ahí a disfrutar la juventud xD me dije, "mejor publico ahora, que luego no hago tiempo y acaban linchandome" **

**¿Lo ven? Siempre pienso en ustedes :3 **

**Con respecto al obsequio que tiene Jade para Tori, no se fabulen mucho, no es como que le vaya a regalar las Esferas del Dragón para que le cumpla todos sus deseos xD **

**Agradecimientos especiales:**** LassTime, gracias por poner en tu review una frase tan robable como esa. Aquí dándote crédito por ello... xDDD ****(Incluída mas abajo en el capítulo) **

**Lean y deseénme buen viaje D:**

* * *

**Capítulo XI: Cambio De Aire **

* * *

— ¡Estás loca Vega! —se oyó la voz de Jade sonar tras la línea del celular.

— ¿Jade? —preguntó Tori mirando su peraphone, confundida. Dejó de respirar un momento.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Jade de pronto, Tori no respondió de inmediato. Hubo un pequeño silencio.

—Pues porque… —"por ti", debió decir, pero pensó que sonaría tonto. Solo conseguiría que se burlara de sus sentimientos— es lo correcto…

Aproximadamente una hora antes…

TORI

Sentí un vacío enorme cuando le dije adiós a Jade, en ese momento que pasé a su lado. Ella no se movió, talvez no le importó. Pero que podía saber ella, talvez lo sintió como cuando uno dice "adiós" queriendo decir en realidad, un simple "hasta luego". Ella no podía simplemente adivinar que mi adiós significaba talvez, un "hasta nunca"

Jamás lo sabré, pues ahora debería ir camino a Hollywood Arts. Pero, en cambio, estoy dentro de un auto, camino a un nuevo colegio.

Mi padre supo guardar silencio en la mayor parte del viaje, a pesar de que era obvio por la forma en la que respiraba, que trataba de ahogar unas lágrimas contenidas. Las comisuras de mis labios bajaban solas, ignorando mi voluntad de mantener una sonrisa. Mis ojos estaban vidriosos, a punto de ceder. Pero el no dijo nada. Lo agradecía internamente, no era algo de lo que me gustaría hablar con él, además de que mis lágrimas eran contenibles hasta que alguien me preguntara si quería llorar. Eso, era un inevitable interruptor que luego sería demasiado difícil de detener.

Cuando por fin el coche se detuvo, me miró como queriendo decirme algo, talvez no le gustaba la idea de dejarme en ese lugar, pero mi mirada no lo dejó. Con ella le suplicaba que no dijera palabra alguna y él me lo concedió. Sólo se limitó a bajar del auto para ayudarme con mis maletas. Yo también bajé y me despedí de él.

Esta mañana sin perder mucho tiempo, di aviso a mi familia que había tomado esta decisión. Ya le había mencionado algo a mi madre con respecto a ello, por eso creo que no se sorprendió mucho. Ya se lo veía venir. Ella se había quedado en casa con mis compañeros que habían ido a despedirme. Les había avisado sólo a los mas cercanos lo que tenía pensado hacer. Sólo les pedí que no intentaran detenerme, que respetaran mi decisión y, muy a pesar de ellos mismos, lo aceptaron.

Trina había asistido al colegio, su reacción fue por mucho distinta a la de mis padres, y mucho mas a la de mis amigos, quienes no mostraban mas que comprensión. Al principio, se enojó conmigo, me dijo que era una tonta, que si pensaba en abandonar mis sueños por una persona como Jade, no merecía la oportunidad que me habían dado. Me dijo que le daba gusto que me fuera, que en Hollywood Arts no había lugar para perdedoras como yo, a excepción de Robbie. Básicamente hizo una rabieta de esas que ella sabe y luego, finalmente, me abrazó.

Antes de marcharme en el auto con mi padre, le pedí que por favor, no le dijera nada a Jade.

Jade… Debí abrazarla cuando llegó al colegio ayer por la noche, como una despedida. Pero retuve ese impulso de correr hacia ella, quien sabe si hubiese tenido el valor de irme si lo hacía… O talvez hubiera roto aún más mi corazón, quien sabe… Después de todo era Jade…

La misma Jade que me echaba café helado en la cabeza, la misma que me arruinaba mis obras, mis fiestas, o me ridiculizaba frente a todos. La misma que siempre mi hizo sentir menos que nada a su lado. Era la misma, siempre fue la misma. Talvez no debía culparla por todo, pues ella siempre ha sido así conmigo. La que había cambiado era yo. Fui yo la que creyó que nos habíamos acercado, que talvez, tendría una oportunidad. Pero solo faltó que me viera un poco cerca de Beck, para que todo eso cambiara. Para volver a sentir ese rechazo que me puso los pies en la tierra.

Ella era Jade West, y yo era Tori Vega, demasiado cerca de su novio. Si esa escena de celos que montó no me bajaba de la nube, nada lo haría. Beck tenía razón, sólo era un juguete, un tonto pasatiempos mas. Sus sentimientos por mi no habían cambiado en lo absoluto, ni mucho menos sus sentimientos por Beck. ¿En verdad creí que lo dejaría por mi? Que ilusa fui.

Pero bueno, al menos me di cuenta a tiempo y estoy enmendando mi error…

Mirada al frente. "St. Selene Arts." Era lo que decía la leyenda en aquella gran reja en la entrada. Era demasiado diferente a Hollywood Arts, a primera vista. Un cosquilleo insistente hizo presencia en mi nariz, me decía que era cuestión de tiempo para que mi voluntad no fuera suficiente para calmar mis lágrimas. Pero debía soportar un poco más, mi primer día de clases seguro calmaría mis nervios…

Suspiré pesadamente… Ya estaba más que decidido. Ya no había vuelta atrás…

.

.

.

.

JADE

Llegué casi corriendo a Hollywood Arts, se me había hecho un poco tarde, pues no había podido dormir en toda la maldita noche. ¿Por qué será que siempre, absolutamente siempre, cuando uno no puede dormir en toda la noche, al fin logra conciliar el sueño justo cuando falta tan poco para tener que levantarse? Es una ley universal, inventada únicamente para obligarte a llegar tarde.

Pero eso no evitaría que me detuviera por un café para, en primer lugar, poder mantenerme despierta. Y en segundo, para calmarme los nervios que me venían torturando toda la noche. Al menos ese era un pedacito de tranquilidad, el café siempre ha tenido ese efecto morfina en mi.

Al llegar, no pude evitar sentir raro, pues estaba toda mi clase fuera del salón. ¿Qué estaría pasando? Me pregunté, para esas horas, hacía rato ya, deberían estar en clase de Sikowitz. Y eso no era lo mas extraño, lo mas extraño era que todos me veían y hablaban entre ellos por lo bajo. ¿Qué carajos me estaba perdiendo?

Dejé mis cosas en mi casillero y sin importar que escuche a alguno de mis compañeros que no supe dar con su nombre, gritar un "no hay clases con Sikowitz hoy", fui al salón. No había visto a Vega entre ellos, asique empezaría por buscarla ahí. Tenía que hablar con ella y, quisiera o no, me escucharía. Así fuera por la fuerza, lograría que dejara de ignorarme. Ya bastante mal se sintió la primera vez.

—Jade… Te lo advierto, no dejaré la escuela —dijo Sikowitz señalándome con su dedo índice apenas entré. ¿Qué demonios?

—Oh que mal, no me interesa… —le resté importancia y me giré para irme. Vega no estaba ahí.

—Bueno, yo creí que… pues, por lo que se comenta… ya sabes, tu… no importa… —dijo dándome la espalda. Eso fue extraño, demasiado raro, aun viniendo de Sikowitz. No entendí nada, pues no termino ni una sola de sus oraciones.

—Por cierto —me giré hacia el, ignorando su balbuceo anterior, había recordado algo importante sobre lo ocurrido anoche con los payasos. Eso había sido su idea— Dime que tramas, Sikowitz —lo acusé, el volteó a verme. Luego miró hacia varias direcciones con cara de paranoico y se acercó a mi rápidamente.

—No me delates, la asociación defensora de cocos no debe saber mi plan —dijo por lo bajo como si fuera un secreto de estado.

— ¿Qué…? ¡No! No eso, con respecto a Vega y a mi, se que tramas algo —dije y pareció suspirar aliviado, no me haría caer en sus trucos raros. Estaba demasiado atenta a sus tonterías.

—Ah, eso… —dijo y bebió un sorbo de su coco.

— ¿Lo aceptas? —pregunté levantando una ceja— ¿aceptas que tramas algo?

— ¿Tienes pruebas? —me devolvió la pregunta. ¡Agh! Odio las contrapreguntas.

—No, pero…

—Entonces no… —dijo dando media vuelta y caminando hacia la ventana— además que te preocupa, lo que sea que tramara, si fuese cierto que tramaba algo, ya es muy tarde para ello, lo arruinaste… —agregó mirando hacia afuera.

— ¿Lo dices por el enojo de Vega? Solo debo hablar con ella y…

—Oh, buen viaje entonces, dale mis saludos y cuidado al conducir… —dijo sentándose en el marco de la ventana y volviendo a beber de su coco.

— ¡Puedes hablar claro de una maldita vez! —me estaba sacando de quicio.

—No me digas que no se despidió de ti —dijo fingiendo sorpresa. Pero… ¿despedirse? ¿Por qué lo haría? Oh no, tengo un mal presentimiento. Una mala sensación, muy parecido a lo que sentí con el adiós que me dijo ayer, había sonado diferente. Espero que no tenga que ver con eso…

— ¿Por qué… habría de… despedirse…? —quise sonar lo mas entera posible, pero mis palabras se separaban segundos en el tiempo. Como si no quisieran salir…

—Se cambió de colegio, esta mañana cuando llegué Lane me lo dijo… Según entendí, ahora forma parte de algún internado en Los Ángeles…

— ¡¿Qué?! —sentí frio por todo el cuerpo. No sabía si había dicho en voz alta ese "Que". En mi mente resonó demasiadas veces como para saberlo a ciencia cierta.

No le bastaba con ignorarme. Con simplemente tratarme mal, o hacerme una escena. No. Se tenía que cambiar de colegio. Y como si no fuera suficiente ya, a un internado… ¡Un jodido internado! Pero claro, se tenía que vengar. Lo peor de todo, es que si de verdad su intención era hacerme sentir mal, vengarse, pues lo estaba logrando. ¡Tiene que ser una maldita broma!

—Si, como lo oyes… Temprano en la mañana André, Beck, Robbie y Cat fueron a despedirla a su casa, por eso les di la hora libre, parecía que venían de un velorio… Que raro que no te haya avisado que se iba, Jade —sonó demasiado sarcástico. Calvo idiota, mira que burlarse en un momento así— ahora si me disculpas, debo ir a cazar mi almuerzo —dijo saliendo por la ventana. Sentí que explotaría, bueno, no es como que me detuviera a considerarlo. Tenía que gritar fuerte, muy fuerte y golpear cuanta cosa se me pusiera en el camino. El café fue a dar contra la pared, un par de sillas a dar contra la pared. Luego fueron mis puños. Estúpida Vega ¡Estúpida! ¿Cómo se atreve a irse de esa manera? ¡Maldita sea! Esto es culpa del grandísimo estúpido de Beck y sus idioteces. Donde lo vea lo mato, lo destrozo. Oh si, me debe un par ya, por estar comportndose como un idiota conmigo, y ahora por hacer que Vega se fuera. Pero, ¿porque a el si lo llamó para despedirse? ¿Por qué no me avisó? ¡Agh! Idiota…

Comencé a sentir como si me faltara el aire, o como si el poco que entraba no fuera suficiente. Traté, torpemente, de respirar profundo, intentando así satisfacer a mis pulmones, mientras me pasaba una mano por la cara y me sentaba en uno de los asientos del salón.

Estaba perdida. Me sentía… ¿vacía? No, vacía no, estaba llena de sentimientos. De cosas que no pensaba que eran posibles sentir, al menos no por ella. Me sentía triste, mas que triste. Decepcionada. Por Dios, me sentía abandonada. ¿Por qué se iba? ¿Por lo de Beck? Pero si estaba dispuesta a dejarlo si ella me lo pedía, si tan solo me hubiese escuchado anoche. Si no hubiese sido tan infantil de querer hacerse notar.

Ella me conoce, sabe como soy, sabe que necesito tiempo para algunas cosas. Debió saber que me haría sentir así. ¿Se estaría vengando? Si, eso debía ser…

Por un momento, sentí como si el piso diera vueltas bajo mis pies, estaba en verdad perdida. Pero a quien quiero engañar, ella sería incapaz de vengarse, esa sería yo. Vega no es de sentimientos malos, no está dañada, como yo. Esto era mi culpa, no había por donde mas mirar, siempre era mi culpa. Estoy estúpidamente dañada. Nunca he servido para querer a alguien y… hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que la quiero… Definitivamente, no fui hecha para esto. Siempre acabo haciendo daño, sobre todo a ella.

Me puse de pie, sentía como si esas paredes me encerraran, no quería seguir ahí. No quería estar en ningún lado, no sabía para dónde ir, para donde correr. Comencé a caminar, al principio lento, luego mis pasos fueron aumentando la velocidad. Para cuando quise darme cuenta estaba corriendo. La buscaría y la haría escucharme. Me importaba un carajo si quería o no. Me escucharía y punto. Jamás me había importado lo que fuera lo que ella quisiera y no empezaría a importarme en una situación así. Le dejé bastante claro que esto se acababa cuando yo quisiera y aun no se me daba la gana de dejarla ir. No, no se alejará de mi tan fácilmente…

—Jade, felicidades… —oí decir a alguien a la pasada cuando ya estaba fuera del colegio.

— ¿Felicidades? ¿Tengo cara de que me saqué la lotería o qué? —lo encaré y pareció asustarse.

—No… yo lo decía por… ya sabes, lograste que Tori se fuera, esa oportunista ya jamás regresará, lo lograste… —dijo dando unos pasos hacia atrás. ¿Dijo qué…?

—Repite eso —me acerqué amenazadoramente a él. Tenía ganas de descargarme en alguien y talvez me funcionaría mejor que las sillas de hacía rato— anda, repítelo…

—Digo que… —tragó grueso— creí que estarías feliz… ya que al fin te deshiciste de Tori, ¿o no?

— ¿Parezco feliz? —dije dándole un rodillazo en el estómago, él solo negó con la cabeza mientras caía al suelo casi sin aire— pues no, no lo estoy… —agregué al mismo tiempo que le daba una patada en el mismo lugar— anda, atrévete a repetirlo de nuevo, di "oportunista" junto al nombre de Vega otra vez —amenacé tomándolo del cabello y solo atinó a negar nuevamente con la cabeza. Sentí como mis lágrimas caían una tras otra, ¿Qué diablos le había hecho? Sin darme cuenta había destruido la imagen de Tori en Hollywood Arts. Era mi culpa que de pronto todos la odiaran. Culpa de lo que pasó con mi primo. Culpa de lo que pasó con Beck en el ensayo. Culpa mía por no aclarar las cosas a su debido tiempo. Todo se resumía a mi. Este pobre idiota no tenía la culpa de mas que ser un completo estúpido— lo mismo va para todos ustedes —apunté a todos con mi dedo índice luego soltarlo. Uno por uno, todos los que habían visto la escena sin siquiera intentar meterse.

Me sequé rápidamente el rostro con el puño de mi camiseta y seguí mi camino. Solo cuando estuve dentro de mi auto me di cuenta de algo importante. No tenía idea de a donde carajos se había cambiado Vega.

—Hey, Jade… ¿Qué fue todo eso de ahí atrás? —preguntó André algo agitado acercándose a mi auto. Lo había escuchado llamarme varias veces camino a aquí, pero decidí ignorarlo. Seguro había corrido para alcanzarme.

—Él… dijo que Tori no regresaría jamás, tuve que darle una lección por decir mentiras… —respondí recargando mi cabeza hacia atrás.

—Pero, eso no es mentira… Tori se fue…—dijo y sentí como se me removía todo por dentro.

—Ya lo se, pero… ella regresará, si no quiere la obligo y listo —afirmé segura. Eso haría si era necesario, ella estaba acostumbrada, al igual que yo, a la idea de que yo siempre me salgo con la mía.

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó mirándome mas de cerca. Tenía aun la cabeza recargada en el asiento de mi auto y los ojos cerrados. Los apretaba con fuerza para que no empezaran a escurrir.

—No, no lo estoy —admití y pasó lo inevitable— Estúpida Vega ¿Por qué tuvo que irse?

— ¿Vega? Espera… ¿Tori Vega? —preguntó André incrédulo— ¿Estás así por ella?

— ¿Tu qué crees? —lo miré molesta ¿no era obvio? — Jamás debí dejarla que se acercara a mi, jamás debí tomar el estúpido consejo de Sikowitz, jamás debí intentarlo… Nada de esto habría pasado, no me estaría sintiendo así… —terminé de decir y me cubrí el rostro con ambas manos. No podía estar diciéndolo en voz alta. No podía estar admitiéndolo en voz alta.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces?

— ¿Por qué lo hice? Tú me conoces, así soy… —respondí sin pensar. Parecía que era la hora de las confesiones— Si se me antoja algo simplemente lo hago, no me detengo a pensar en las consecuencias o si alguien mas sale dañado… solo que no contaba con salir dañada yo…

—Oh, entonces admites que esto, ahora… es solo porque tú te sientes mal ¿se te ha ocurrido pensar en cómo se siente Tori? ¿Lo que tuvo que haber sentido para dejar Hollywood Arts? —soltó mordaz. Okey, al parecer no era la hora de las confesiones, en su lugar era la hora de "péguenle a Jade".

—No ¿vale? No he pensado en ella… soy egoísta, lo sé, lo hago porque me duele a mí, ¿ok? ¡Lo siento! —respondí sin quitar las manos de mi rostro. Ya debería ser suficiente castigo si había hecho las cosas mal. Ya tenía que ser suficiente…

—Tranquila, tranquila… No era mi intención… —se disculpó.

—Quiero que vuelva… Pero no tengo idea de donde buscarla… —dije golpeando fuertemente el volante. Me sentía completamente frustrada.

—Tampoco yo lo sé, no ha querido decirlo pero, quizás, haya algo que podamos hacer… —dijo sonriendo. Yo lo miré con algo de curiosidad. ¿A qué se refería?

.

.

.

.

Minutos después de mi charla con André, me encontraba aun en mi auto, con él a mi lado y mi nuevo peraphone en mi oído derecho. Habíamos repasado el plan un par de veces y era hora de ver si lograríamos algo con ello. Del otro lado de la línea se escuchaba el sonido de que el celular estaba sonando. Casi inmediatamente alguien atendió.

— ¿Quién eres? —oí la voz de Vega al otro lado.

— ¡Estás loca Vega! —prácticamente grité al celular.

— ¿Jade? —respondió con tono de sorpresa. Se notaba algo confundida por su tono de voz. Pude oír su respiración algo tensa, aun a través del teléfono.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunté, no respondió de inmediato. Hizo una pequeña pausa que, sinceramente, odié.

—Pues porque… es lo correcto —respondió algo cortante— además, ¿Qué te importa lo que yo haga o deje de hacer? —soltó mordaz, y juraría que con algo de resentimiento.

—Yo… —dudé un momento en si debía o no responder. "Me importas tu", debí decir. Pero eso hubiese sido demasiado, no me expondría así a ella— Cobarde… —siseé por lo bajo, para mi misma, pero aun así lo oyó.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —sonó dolida por lo que dije. Pero me lo había dicho a mi misma. ¿Acaso creyó que lo decía por ella? ¡Eso es! Esa era mi entrada. Talvez, si lo lograría después de todo…

— ¡Una maldita cobarde! ¡Eso es lo que eres! —grité con todas mis fuerzas.

— ¿Cobarde? ¿Me llamas a mi cobarde? —espetó furiosa— ¡Tú Jade! ¡Tú eres la cobarde! Lo que hice hoy, el irme, cambiarme al Selene Arts, no fueron mas que las consecuencias de tu cobardía, de tus juegos… Y el decirte adiós, sabiendo que te necesito mas que a mi propio corazón, fue solo un acto de valentía… —dijo y se sintió como un golpe duro. Me dolió, talvez tenía razón.

—Tu sabías muy bien con quien te metías —dije dolida, no podía ser enteramente mi culpa, no podía simplemente culparme por algo que ella también permitió.

—Si, lo se, es mi culpa también —suspiró— por eso es que, me alejare de ti, mi error fue permitirte que te acercaras tanto, simplemente estoy enmendándolo… —finalizó la llamada sin siquiera un adiós, pero así estaba bien, quien sabe que hubiese causado en mis nervios otro adiós de esos. Yo maldecía por lo bajo. A ella, a mi, a la situación y a ese estúpido internado que había tenido la mala idea de aceptarla.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó André rompiendo por fin el silencio. Yo lo miré un momento. Había olvidado por completo a lo que iba esa llamada— ¿Lo conseguiste?

—St. Selene Arts… —dije sonriendo confiada. A pesar de lo mucho que dolió la verdad en la cara, había conseguido lo que buscaba. André es un maldito genio.

* * *

**André, tu muy bien, geniecillo xD **

**¿Qué hará Jade con la información conseguida? **

**¿Qué le hará a Beck cuando lo vea? **

**¿Dónde andará James? **

**¿Qué trama Sikowitz en contra de los cocos? **

**Nota Educativa: ¿Saben algo? Soy demasiado suceptible a los pedidos de mis lectores, por lo que, si siguen pidiendo que Jade sufra, talvez esto acabe en tragedia. Neh, tampoco tan extremo, pero para que se hagan una idea, ya que es lo que la mayoría pide D: **

* * *

**Reviews a los Reviews  
**

**SoraTortiD:** Mejor halágame, las otras dos opciones no me agradan mucho ._. hubiese estado genial que fueran seres de otro mundo en busca de sangre los payasitos, pero no hubiera encajado con la historia ._. Respuestas: Si, va a volver James xD oh, no había mas preguntas :3 jejeje gracias por el review…  
PD: Lamento lo de tus uñas ñ_ñ

**LassTime:** Puse lo del metal justo para levantar sospechas, y como hay tantas cosas, no creo que vayan a dar con ello… Pista: No, no es un anillo… "Tori necesita a Jade mas de lo que necesita a su corazón" Cursi, pero lindo, si te diste cuenta usé tu frase en un diálogo :3 –léase en los créditos mas arriba- Respuestas: amm, no lo se, creo que me sentí culpable por demorar un día con la actualización anterior, por eso publiqué antes .-. muy extrañamente lo de los payasos lo tenía así a medio pensar, medio inventar. Cosa que es muy rara, porque suelo inventar todo sobre la marcha, como Jack Sparrow ._.  
Con respecto a Trina, no es que tenga miedo, Trina es parte del complot ._. y los guardias no pueden ser llevados presos, estaban cumpliendo su deber, las que no debían estar ahí eran Jade y Tori :3  
Y vale, cumpliré tu deseo, ese que escribiste unas cinco veces ._.  
Adiosito, hasta tu siguiente review :3

**JORI4EVER:** Si, noté tu ausencia en el capítulo anterior u.u pero bueno, a veces así es, los pensamientos de "debo hacer tal cosas" simplemente se fugan ._. xDDD  
Beck es un idiota, eso lo resume, es mas, lo veo en la serie y no lo puedo ni ver, creo que lo odio culpa de mi propio fic .-.  
Y por hacer sufrir a Tori siempre, reflexioné y me dije a mi misma "mi misma, harás sufrir también a Jade" entonces salió este capítulo xD

¡Y al final si se nos fue Tori! :c con respecto a tu exigencia, no seré yo quien lo hará sufrir al tonto ese :3 buajajajaja  
Si si, juró que amé tu regalo *-*en verdad fue hermoso; y este cap sigue sin ser para vos. Pero tranqui, no demora porque ya se cual va a ser :3  
Sikowitz, además de saber que son la una para la otra -¿Por qué mandarlas en una cita si no? xDDD- si trama algo :3  
lool si de culpa se trata que me dejes tan hermoso y kilométrico review, pues bienvenida seas culpa, toma asiento y quédate cuanto tiempo gustes xDDD

*-* ¿Hacer un fic con vos? *-* oh oh oh, Selene quiere, aunque soy algo inconstante :9 mejor te agrego a face y lo hablamos por ahí, no se aun como se envían o responden los MP ._. apenas y se publicar en esta página x3

Besitos y adiós :3 gracias por tu tan genialoso y doble review :3

**mafer199:** Para Tori es imposible ser mala con Jade :3 Aunque Jadey sigue siendo algo –bastante- cobarde, ella misma lo dijo xD Gracias por comentar y por el halago :'3

**Minecrandres:** Si, ya es la mitad D: lo se, son super fast mis fics u.u no me gusta alargar taaanto el asunto, porque suelo trabarme a media trama sino… Gracias por pasar :9

**EatsBooks:** ¿Casi lloras? D: lo siento, ya me hiciste sentir culpable, creo que volveré a escribir comedias ._. naa no creas :3 de hecho me halaga… ¡Saludiitos!

**vaniap0211:** Línchalos a todos menos a la última :3 aunque en medio de todo James recibirá sus aplausos :3 y luego los probablemente lo querrán linchar… .-.  
Cambio y fuera :3

**Sarias:** Lo que Jade hará está por empezar :3 pero hay que ver si Tori la deja :c mmm no se aun, deberé seguir pensándolo… Gracias por pasar :3

**Cutercox:** Espero te haya gustado la continuación D: Gracias por comentar :3

**Kase:** oh oh creo que el capítulo ya respondió tu review :3 gracias por comentar.

**liz w:** ¡Tuu! xDDD al fin te dignaste a escribirme :3 hey, todos me están pidiendo que Jade sufra D: a mi me da pena hacer eso ._. pero que va, si es democracia así será, luego no se quejen de que soy mala y no hay Jori :3

**Franiam:** La escritora es una Tsundere, por eso es cruel, porque los quiere :3 xDDD jajaja excusas excusas, lo se… Gracias, bendiciones para vos también :3

**Nara375:** Parece que nuestra Tori está muy decidida, pero para su mala –o buena- suerte, nuestra Jadey también lo está… A ver quien resulta mas testaruda al final del cuento :3  
Sikowitz es una fichita, sus motivos son demasiado escurridizos como para atraparlos xD

**El novato:** El final de los payasos fue algo lógico, si seguimos mi "intento de trama" lamento decepcionar, pero no hubiese encajado si simplemente eran aliens o algo raro que se figuraron por ahí xDDD jajaja hacía tiempo que nadie me pedía "toques entre ellas" solo me dicen que haga sufrir a Jade ._. creo que por mi culpa medio la odian D:

**¡Bien, eso fue todo reviewerrs! (yo y mi manía de inventar palabras ._.) **

* * *

**Comentarios buenos o los típicos tomatazos. Todo es aceptado D: **

**Saludos desde mi casa x3 **

**Selene Off.**


	12. Misión: Quiero Que Vuelvas

**Holaa ._. creo que varios me han abandonado en este capítulo, espero estén bien y su conexión a internet siga vigente xD aunque eso signifique que han dejado de leerme :'( **

**Este capítulo no es para personas susceptibles a cursilerías, yo también las odio, pero como la historia es corta, trato de ponerle las cosas necesarias para que no parezca incompleta al final, y un capítulo así era necesario D: bduaaj... However ._. **

**El nombre del capítulo es por la canción que despertó en mi imaginación este fic, no es la mejor canción del mundo, pero es la culpable de que yo ande por estos lares divagando, asique tenía que hacer mención y darle su debido crédito :3 **

* * *

**Capítulo XII: "Misión: Quiero Que Vuelvas"**

* * *

—Robster a base… —dijo Robbie a su walkie talkie— tengo al objetivo en la mira.

—Robbie, de verdad, si no dejas de actuar como si estuviéramos en una misión del FBI, juro que iré hasta donde estás y convertiré tu cuello en un embudo… —se oyó la voz agresiva de Jade del otro lado. Era increíble el que lograra poner tanta presión con sus solas palabras.

—Entendido base —respondió con miedo el chico, pero sin hacer caso a la amenaza anterior.

—Robbie, concéntrate, ¿está todo en orden? —esta vez habló André, que se encontraba junto a Jade. Esperó a que respondieran, pero nada pasó. El músico rodó los ojos recordando algo no muy importante, pero era algo que un nerd seguramente creería esencial— cambio —dijo desganado.

—Intruso mayor acaba de despejar el área central, se dirige a Comandante Fresa en el área dos… —respondió Robbie— Robster a Comandante Fresa, Intruso Mayor se dirige hacia ti, ocúpate…

—Sipi —respondió Cat del otro lado— Comandante Fresa se hará cargo de la situación… Cambio…

JADE

No puedo creer que haya aceptado semejante idea. Lo repito, André es un genio, pero a veces de su cabeza se escapan ideas sueltas y poco útiles, como la que me trajo a este lugar.

"Pidámosle ayuda a Robbie y Cat" dijo y acepté, muy a pesar del mal presentimiento. Esa mala espina que me daba el involucrarlos en eso. Hacía dos semanas que Vega se había ido de Hollywood Arts y mis intentos de contactar con ella fueron en extremo fallidos.

¿Qué tan difícil podía ser entrar a ese lugar? Pues mucho. Era una jodida cárcel por donde se la viera. Perímetro completamente cercado e incomunicación absoluta. Hasta donde pude averiguar, tenían un servicio de internet restringido, con el que su acceso era escaso, solo servía para buscar información o tonterías de esas básicas. Pero tenían bloqueadas las principales redes sociales, por lo que Vega estaba prácticamente desconectada del mundo. Su última actualización de estado fue del mismo día en el que se fue "¿Cambio de aire? Buena idea…Estado: Decidida"

Lo habré leído tantas veces que hasta podría recrear como se veía la captura de pantalla entera de esa publicación. Luego de eso, no hubieron más entradas.

En ese colegio los celulares estaban prohibidos y tenían una máquina que impedía que llegara servicio a los que se encontraban en el colegio, con excepción de los altos mandos directivos. A los alumnos solo se les permitía utilizarlos los días domingo, y en los únicos dos domingos que llevaba ahí, no había tenido suerte en comunicarme con ella, talvez simplemente no me quería responder. Cada vez que atendía el maldito contestador quería golpear muy, muy duro a alguien. Por la cantidad de veces que la había llamado, era obvio que quería decirle algo importante, ¿qué le costaría simplemente darme cinco minutos? Pero no, ella no querría escucharme, no me daría el gusto. Lo que no tiene en cuenta, es con quien está tratando. Parece que se olvidó que las negativas no funcionan conmigo. La obligaría a que me escuche, aun si tuviera que gritarle las cosas.

André se ofreció a ayudarme en lo que necesitara, dijo que por Tori, haría lo que fuera. Me resultó sospechosa su actitud, pero no dije nada sobre su "amistad", aun. Lo necesitaba en esto, luego lo mantendría a raya.

Lo malo, y con lo que no contaba, era que André pediría por "refuerzos" y con refuerzos no me refiero a personas útiles, que saben lo que hacen, experimentados en entrar a fortalezas, expertos en escapismo, espionaje, terroristas o lo que fuera. No, eran simplemente Robbie y Cat, posiblemente las dos personas mas inútiles que he tenido la mala suerte de toparme en mi vida. Comenzaba a dudar seriamente de que André fuera tan listo como venía pensando.

Pero al menos Robbie había conseguido ser algo útil. Se metió a la red del colegio y consiguió un permiso falso que nos identificaba como estudiantes de intercambio que venían de la filial principal del Selene Arts en Argentina. Entramos sin muchos problemas gracias a ello, pero Robbie tuvo que traer a Rex, y Rex tuvo que abrir su estúpida boca de madera frente a uno de los profesores del lugar.

Si algo no tenía Rex, era acento argentino. Por Dios, si ni siquiera hablaba español. Entonces, desde ese mismísimo momento se arruino todo el maldito plan, por lo cual, estamos escondidos dentro de lo que parecería ser un cuarto de conserje, aunque por alguna razón este huele a jazmines. Lo se, eso no viene al caso.

André y yo nos manteníamos escondidos dentro del colegio, Robbie terminó en la azotea y Cat perdida en solo Dios y Robbie saben dónde.

—Entonces, ¿qué haremos? —pregunté, André analizó un poco la situación y cuando por fin pareció tener una resolución a ello, me miró confiado, como si una solución divina lo hubiese iluminado o algo así. Talvez solo era demencia temporal por inhalación de jazmines.

—Robbie, plan B —dijo por el walkie talkie

—Entendido base, te mantendré informado de la situación aquí —respondió y luego abrió la comunicación de nuevo— base, tenemos equipo disponible —dijo y André sonrió. Yo también lo hice, después de todo, era lógico que así fuera. Era un colegio de artes escénicas al fin y al cabo.

—Jade y yo avanzaremos, ¿está la zona despejada? —preguntó André.

—Solo civiles, aunque hay una persona sospechosa entre el equipo, espere confirmación, cambio. —dijo y por milésima vez desde que estábamos hablando rodé los ojos. Bien hecho André, gran idea. Eso te ganas por meter a un nerd en un asunto de esta clase. Que te llene de sus términos raros de series de televisión de la época de nuestros abuelos. Me senté en el suelo resignada a esperar la "confirmación" como había dicho Robbie anteriormente. Minutos después la conversación se volvió a abrir— Robster a base… —dijo e imaginé como le quitaba uno a uno sus rizos oscuros de su cuero cabelludo con mis tijeras mientras lo obligaba a ver a Rex consumirse en una hoguera, estaba despertando mi lado oscuro— tengo al objetivo en la mira.

—Robbie, de verdad, si no dejas de actuar como si estuviéramos en una misión del FBI, juro que iré hasta donde estás y convertiré tu cuello en un embudo… —amenacé, mas bien avisé. Pues si se me ponía en frente no lo dudaría mucho.

—Entendido base —respondió con algo de miedo, pero al parecer no entendió.

—Robbie, concéntrate, ¿está todo en orden? —esta vez habló André, que me había quitado el walkie talkie de las manos antes que le gritara a Robbie delatando nuestra posición. ¡Agh! Ya se me está pegando esa estúpida forma de hablar. Lo mataré— cambio —finalizó André.

—Intruso mayor acaba de despejar el área central, se dirige a comandante fresa en el área dos… —respondió— Robster a Comandante Fresa, Intruso Mayor se dirige hacia ti, ocúpate…

—Sipi —oí la voz de Cat. Espera, ¿hacia donde estaba Cat?— Comandante Fresa se hará cargo de la situación… Cambio… —le quité el odioso aparato de las manos a Harris.

— ¿Dónde carajos está Cat?

—En la tercera ventana del segundo pasillo a la izquierda de la entrada, mas o menos a diez metros de donde están ustedes… —respondió y no le di tiempo de terminar. ¿En que estaba pensando? Era Cat, ella no podía retener a nadie, si solo bastaba un poco de presión y le diría a cualquiera su número de tarjeta y el de su seguro social, talvez la dirección de su casa y donde guardaban la llave extra. Salí sin pensármelo mucho y la vi a la distancia actuando "sospechosamente" alrededor de una chica que seguramente sería "Intruso Mayor". Rodé los ojos, no podía ser tan obvia, esa niña no podía ser actriz. Caminé tranquilamente hacia ella y la vi hablarle a esa desconocida. ¿Qué le estaría diciendo? Espera… ¡Le está mostrando el walkie talkie! Cat grandísima inepta, la muy estúpida le debe estar contando el plan a esa… desconocida.

Al carajo disimular, corrí hacia donde ellas estaban y pude oír un claro "gracias por todo" de Cat. Talvez no lo había arruinado tanto.

—Lo que sea por Vic —respondió ella y quise que un trozo del techo les cayera encima. Cat, definitivamente, era un caso especial de indiscreción. Estaba segura que su "Vic" Era mi Vega.

En el preciso momento en que me acerqué a ellas, esa chica siguió su camino pasando justo por al lado mío, mirándome tan fijo y tan directo a los ojos que juraría que diría algo. Me miraba como si me hubiese reconocido o algo así. Talvez me conocía de algún lado. Pero no podía ser, la recordaría.

Cuando esa extraña sensación al fin desapareció, regresé mi mirada a Cat. Ella solo sonreía.

— ¿Qué le dijiste? —pregunté y ella solo dejó salir su típica risa nerviosa. Eso era respuesta suficiente para mi, que niña mas imprudente.

—Pero no te preocupes, ella nos ayudará… Nos dejó usar su equipo —dijo rápidamente. Vale, talvez esa le había salido bien, pero no podía simplemente ir contándole los planes secretos de recuperación o secuestro de una ex compañera a todo con quien se cruzara.

—Tu y tu maldita suerte —siseé molesta, pero así estaba bien, al menos por ahora. Todo podía salir incluso mejor de lo que planeaba…

.

.

.

.

TORI

Hacía ya dos semanas que había dejado Hollywood Arts para ingresar al St. Selene Arts. Y, aunque era un excelente colegio y las personas aquí eran de lo mejor, debía reconocer que no era para nada lo mismo. Me sentía algo encerrada, talvez porque lo estaba, además sin internet todo aislamiento parecía intensificarse. Pronto me volvería loca. Por suerte lograba mantenerme cuerda hasta los "Domingos de libertad" como les decía mi mas reciente amiga hecha aquí, por no decir la única.

Y aunque me lo negaba a mi misma, era algo imposible de disimular, extrañaba Hollywood Arts, todo de allí me hacía falta, los pasillos tan coloridos, mi casillero brillante, las clases de Sikowitz, las discusiones entre Robbie y Rex, los relatos de Cat sobre su hermano, las tonterías de Trina, a mis buenos amigos André y Beck… a Jade…

Sobre todo a esta última, la extrañaba como no me creí capaz., pero si aquí estaba era por ella. Para que no dañara mas nada en mi vida, y para ya no estorbarle más en la suya, como ella misma me lo había dejado claro en el Caja Negra.

Por ella, por mi relación y la suya con Beck, por mi. Porque por mucho que me doliera el tenerla tan lejos, estando geográficamente tan cerca, el no verla, el no hablarle, el no escucharla llamarme "Vega", todo eso era una agonía. Pero peor sería estar allí con ella tras Beck, yo deseando ser el, estar en el lugar de uno de mis mejores amigos, tácitamente deseando su infelicidad para lograr la mía. Y ella, repitiéndome día tras día que lo único que hago es estorbarle. Si, definitivamente, eso sería mucho peor. Aquí estoy mejor, o al menos lo estaré con el tiempo.

— ¡Vic! —llamó una chica unos metros frente a mi, talvez unos centímetros mas alta que yo, cabello negro lacio y ojos celeste gélido, vistiendo el típico uniforme negro y púrpura del internado. Stella Corvus, mi compañera de habitación, que venía corriendo en mi dirección— Vic…

—Te oí la primera vez —le dije pero pareció ignorarme y me tomo de la muñeca para llevarme hacia afuera. He comenzado a notar que todos tienen cierta debilidad por tomarme de ellas, ¿no?

—Vamos, vamos… —decía ésta ignorando olímpicamente mi voluntad. ¿Se le habrá ocurrido pensar si yo estaría igual de emocionada que ella con ese "algo" tan importante que había afuera? No es como que tengamos los mismos gustos, pues ella es mas bien del tipo rockera y…

Una melodía comenzó a sonar por los altavoces de los pasillos sacándome de mi cabeza hacia ese sonido. Stella disminuyó la velocidad un poco hasta que se detuvo completamente. Ésta solo sonreía mirando hacia los altavoces en el techo. Una voz comenzó a cantar siguiendo la melodía

**No sigas más, que te vas a arrepentir… **

— ¡Oh por Dios! —miré a Stella sorprendida— ¡Esa es la voz de André!

**Déjalo atrás, lo que vayas a decir… **

De pronto perdí la noción de la realidad, ese efecto inconfundible que lograba sólo una persona en mí. Mi corazón pareció saltar al reconocer esa segunda voz. Era su voz. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta, era imposible que dijera algo sin llorar, apenas y podía respirar sin ahogarme. Hacia tanto que no la escuchaba, dos semanas era una eternidad sin ella… Jade…

**Y no quiero pelear más, la razón no importa ya. **(André)

¿Dónde estaban? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué los escuchaba por los altavoces del colegio? Comencé a mirar para todos lados, quería correr y buscarlos, buscarla… Pero ¿para dónde?

**Y así me doy cuenta, me doy cuenta… **(Jade)

**Solo quiero que vuelvas, vuelve ya… Solo quiero que vuelvas ya… **(André y Jade)

Miré a Stella buscando aunque sea un cable a tierra en ella, algo que me dijera que no era solo yo, que no era solo mi imaginación jugando con mis emociones. Ella simplemente me sonreía de esa manera tan especial suya, como si supiera todo. Como si fuera parte de esto.

Me señaló la puerta que estaba frente a mi, esa puerta era una salida al jardín trasero, junto a un anfiteatro al aire libre.

**Nada es igual sin ti. **(André)

No lo pensé mucho más, aun contra mi propia voluntad de alejarme, aun contra micrazon, contra mis motivos y todo lo que se pudiera cruzar por mi mente… quería verla… Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba…

**Quiero que regreses… **(Jade)

Esa última línea la canto mirándome directo a mí, como si nadie más estuviera. Como si me lo estuviera pidiendo ¿Era eso posible?

Su cabello negro un poco diferente, no lo sé, mas lacio talvez, sus mechones ahora eran azules, vestida de negro como siempre, estaba hermosa… Hacía apenas dos semanas que no la veía y parecía tanto tiempo, era como si hubiese pasado una eternidad…

**Piensa en mi, todo lo que hice por ti. **(Jade)

**Debes tratar de olvidar y perdonar. **(André)

**¿Cuándo vas a escuchar? ¿Cuánto tengo que cantar? **(Jade)

**¿Cuándo vas a escuchar? Tengo que gritar. **(André)

**Solo quiero que vuelvas, vuelve ya… Solo quiero que vuelvas ya… **(André y Jade)

**Nada es igual sin ti. **(André)

**Quiero que regreses. **(Jade)

Ambos bajaron del escenario y André comenzó a alejarse, sin dejar de mirar hacia donde yo estaba. Caminaba como en marcha atrás, sin dejar de prestar atención a la música. Jade se acercaba lentamente, mi mente me gritaba que corriera, mas mis piernas no se movieron ni un centímetro. Estábamos a unos cuantos metros aun.

**¿Cómo pudo haber tanta destrucción? **(André)

**Era tan sencillo, te llevaste la ilusión… **(Jade)

**Tienes que tomar una decisión. **(André)

**¿Qué no ves que tengo miedo, que no tengo otra opción? **(Jade)

Sostenía firme el micrófono y me miraba directo a los ojos, mis rodillas empezaban a temblar…

**Solo quiero que vuelvas, vuelve ya… Solo quiero que vuelvas ya… **(André y Jade)

**Nada es igual sin ti… **(André)

Ahora estaba frente a mí, a solo los centímetros necesarios como para poder utilizar bien el micrófono… La extrañaba más de lo que podía contar, y me acababa de dar cuenta…

**Quiero que regreses… **(Jade)

—Regresa conm… nosotros Tori —extendió su mano hacia mí. La tome sin pensarlo y sentí un escalofrió recorrerme todo el cuerpo. Eran sus manos frías y temblorosas. ¿No estoy soñando?

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Sigues igual de preguntona, Vega… —suspiró, no estaba soñando, era la misma Jade. Sonreí ante ello— ¿No oíste la canción?

—Sí, pero…

—Era para ti… pues yo… uhm…André quiere que regreses, también Cat y… —no la dejé terminar. Mi cuerpo fue más rápido. No me importaba si luego de eso me golpeaba, yo quería abrazarla y no me importaría si ella así lo deseaba o no. Pero para mi más grande sorpresa no fue así, sus manos se movieron hasta mi espalda devolviéndome el abrazo. ¿De verdad no estaba soñando?

—Esto debe ser un sueño… —pensé… ¿O lo dije?

— ¿Sueñas muy seguido con abrazarme? —su voz sonó insinuante. Vale, lo dije.

JADE

—No… yo… —parecía atorarse con sus propias palabras, se soltó de pronto. Mis brazos seguían con la sensación de su cuerpo aun. Esa sensación tan cálida y distinta a la de mi propio cuerpo, pero tan necesaria a la vez… Una de mis manos acomodo su cabello hacia atrás. Estúpida mano, compórtate.

—Era broma Vega… —dije mostrándome segura aunque me temblaran hasta las pestañas— vamos… —le tome la mano y empecé a caminar pero algo o alguien nos separó.

—Entonces tú eras la famosa Jade —me gire para ver a esa desdichada criatura que se interponía entre mi Vega y yo.

—Sí. —respondí seca.

—No es tan parecida a mi como decías, Tori —dijo y levanté una ceja automáticamente. ¿Parecidas ella y yo? La miré bien, era ella, la que nos había "facilitado" los equipos de música— ¿segura que vale la pena irte por ella? —ugh, ¿Qué demonios le pasa a esta? ¿Quién se cree?

—Stella, Jade yo… —dijo su nombre primero que el mío, que estupidez. Como no quiera volver la voy a secuestrar. Ya no pienso pasar más tiempo sin saber de ella. Es una maldita tortura.

— ¿Tu que, Vega? —di un paso al frente y me pare delante de ella.

—Yo…

* * *

**Y ya... Digan yo si igual lo odiaron ._.  
**

**¿Golpeará Jade a alguien en el siguiente capítulo? **

**¿Tendremos al fin "acción Jori"? (Mas que seguro, se los debo ._.) **

**¿Que decidirá Tori? **

**¿Regresará? **

**Y si no lo hace por las buenas, ¿Jade se la llevará "por las malas"? **

**¿Podré terminar ese maldito One-Shot Jori categoría M que tanto me atormenta? D: **

**Ni yo misma conozco las respuestas de todas mis preguntas aun ._.  
**

**Por cierto, atención. No falta mucho mas para que acabe la historia, no se pierdan... T-T **

* * *

**Reviews a los Reviews.  
**

**Minecrandres:** Jade es una maldita cobarde D: por eso T-T jajaja neh, tampoco tan así, vale tendré en cuenta el dichoso "final feliz"xD

**Nara375:** Amén. u_u coincido rotundamente en la moción de que Jade es una cabrona sexy *-* digo digo, en que ya no debe sufrir e.e

La "forma" de persuación de Jade aparecerá en el siguiente cap, talvez no estés tan errada en ello xDDD

**vaniap0211:** Las pataditas a Beck pueden esperar, Tori es prioridad :9 Por cierto, no será por esom pero te aseguro que Jimmy West recibirá sus rosas por algo bonito xD espéralo...

**Franiam:** Tu canción me inspiró para escribir un SasuHina xD nada que ver con Jori pero en verdad te lo agradezco, necesitaba una idea para un One-Shot para un concurso, que quien sabe si terminaré a tiempo, pero aun así, me puso a divagar en sentimientos y salió esa "idea" gracias :3 Por cierto, si... ya actualiza tus fics ¿no? :c

**liz w:** neeh, tuu, chica ruda llorando? Y luego te atreves a llamarme cursi xD ¡Que tupé! Jade es Jade... no matter what :3

**SoraTortiD:** Las matemáticas no son tan malas (Y la multitud grita: ¡Selene es una nerd! ._.) xDDD Jade siempre la fastidia, y si no lo hace ella, siempre estarán Beck y James para hacerlo por ella... No te preocupes, solo habría final trágico si estoy deprimida o algo así xD

**El novato:** ._. no seas tan duro conmigo xD que este fic no es PWP, necesito rellenar los espacios y poner porque pasan las cosas, no pueden estar simplemente pegadas la una a la otra como si fueran miel y abejas... xDDD lamento decepcionarte u_u

* * *

**Eso fue todo, casi no actualizo a tiempo, asique por favor reconozcanme el esfuerzo con un review T-T **

**PD: La canción se llama "Quiero Que Vuelvas" y es de Lasso ._. no se ni como di con ella, si lo mío es el rock, pero bueno, aquí me trajo ._.**

**Selene Off.**


	13. Por Ti

**¡Actualización sorpresa! Un día antes ¿Por qué? Pues porque se me dio la gana, así de simple :9**

**En algunos lugares es Sábado aun, en otros es Domingo… Acá en argentina son apenas pasadas las doce, por lo que en verdad ya es domingo y no sería actualización antes… Como sea, disfrútenlo ._. los que aún viven en sábado…**

**Sin mucho más que decir, gracias a quienes me siguen leyendo y comentan, que me hacen sentir acompañada D: xDDD Los quiero gente virtual TuT**

**Sin mucho más que decir, y disculparme por el drama del capítulo 11 y lo raro del capítulo 12 ._.**

**Lean y porfis comenten si les gustó, que no es tanto trabajo xD **

* * *

**Capítulo XIII: Por Ti **

* * *

TORI

—Entonces tú eras la famosa Jade —afirmó Stella mirándola de arriba abajo. Casi despectivamente. Por suerte Jade no dio la vuelta a tiempo para ver eso, o quien sabe que hubiera ocurrido.

—Sí. —respondió cortante. Yo respiré hondo. Esto no podía terminar bien.

—No es tan parecida a mí como decías, Tori —dijo sin dejar de mirarla y Jade levantó una ceja. Yo miré a Stella algo confundida. ¿A qué iba con todo esto? La miré bien, casi inquisitivamente, algo pretendía. Porque por el poco tiempo que la conozco, sé que no hace nada sin un motivo— ¿segura que vale la pena irte por ella? —dijo finalmente y, entonces, me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de irme con Jade. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Vale, no estaba pensando en nada, simplemente me estaba dejando llevar por ella. Aún tenía la canción en mi cabeza y eso bastó para aturdirme y olvidarme por qué estaba en ese internado y no en Hollywood Arts. Sentí la mirada de ambas en ese momento posarse únicamente sobre mí.

—Stella, Jade yo… —las nombré y vi como Jade fruncía en ceño.

— ¿Tu que, Vega? —se paró frente a mí, demasiado cerca e intimidante como para poder contestar correctamente.

—Yo… —quise responder, pero no sabía bien que— yo… —volví a decir y me sentí tonta. Como si repetirlo más veces fuese a cambiar el hecho de que no sabía que responder. No era como si una mágica respuesta fuera a aparecer de la nada en mi cabeza.

—Robster a base —se oyó la voz de Robbie desde la cintura de Jade, tenía un Walkie Talkie colgando— aborten la misión, repito, aborten la misión… Retirada, estamos rodea… ¡Ah! —y la comunicación se cortó. ¿Qué había sido eso?

— ¿Qué demonios hizo el imbécil ese ahora? —dijo Jade tomando el aparato entre sus manos de mala gana— Robbie que demo…

—Señoritas Corvus y Vega —interrumpió esa voz detrás de mí, oí sus pasos acercándose con un tenebroso y tétrico taconeo— asique eran ustedes, debí imaginarme que serían las cómplices de aquel muchacho extraño con el títere, y esta… —miró a Jade de arriba abajo. Esta vez sí fue advertido por Jade el gesto de desprecio, la vi moverse molesta por el rabillo del ojo— jovencita…

—Para nada, no sabemos quienes son —dijo Stella rápidamente— justo le estábamos pidiéndole que se marchara, antes de que se metiera en problemas…

—Tarde señorita Corvus, tarde… —Stella sonrió con malicia bien oculta. Esta niña es un demonio, lo juro, siempre tiene una intención oculta— y usted jovencita… —señalo a Jade.

—Señorita West para usted, o comenzaré a llamarla anciana si sigue llamándome "jovencita" —dio un paso adelante y yo me lancé sobre ella para detenerla. Tenía que ser tan "ella" en una situación así. Solo lograría meterme en problemas.

—Vamos Jade, tranquila —pedí, prácticamente supliqué tomando su brazo. De verdad, no quería problemas con nadie, no más, tenía suficientes ya con los que me metía Stella— subdirectora Paz, ella no quiso…

—Con que no se conocían, ¿verdad señorita Corvus? —miré a Stella, ella tenía el ceño fruncido, molesta. Me maldije a mí misma al saber que había delatado sin querer a una amiga. Jade soltó algo así como un bufido pero sonaba a burla. Oh, esto no podía ser bueno. Ya estaban en esa "zona de guerra" donde pelearían por cualquier tontería— y usted "Señorita" West acompáñeme a la dirección —habló la subdirectora nuevamente, haciendo énfasis en el "señorita" como burlándose— ustedes dos a clases, ya —nos hizo una seña con las manos para que nos fuéramos. Y así lo hicimos.

Pero aprovecharía el camino para hacerle un par de preguntas a Stella. Algo me tenía intrigada en su actitud.

—Entonces ese es tu agridulce tormento —sonrió de esa burlesca forma que ella tiene, una vez estuvimos algo alejadas del alcance auditivo de Jade.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunté algo avergonzada, sentí que mi rostro ardía.

—Vamos, no caigas en eso que tanto te molesta de ella —giró por un pasillo en el que no debíamos estar, este dirigía un patio interno, no al salón de clases— no la niegues, al menos no conmigo…

—Vale, si es ella —bajé la mirada un poco, tenía razón, no debía negar mis sentimientos, eso sólo podía traer confusiones y problemas, De sobra lo sabía ya. Stella era mi compañera de cuarto, asignada desde el mismísimo día en que llegué a este lugar, nos llevamos bien de inmediato, a pesar de que su "fama" era la de alguien solitario, no se molestó en alejarme de ella. Le había tomado bastante confianza y por ello le había contado, apenas nos hicimos amigas, el porqué de mi estadía en el lugar. Le conté sobre mi "relación" -si es que así se podía llamar- con Jade. Con problemas incluidos en ello. Que era novia de uno de mis mejores amigos, como habíamos empezado "algo" y cómo y porqué lo había terminado yo, al entrar aquí.

—Lo supuse —soltó una risilla, seguía burlándose. La miré algo confundida— por como la mirabas, Vic… —lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, bajé la mirada algo -bastante- avergonzada, seguía siendo demasiado obvia, al parecer— y sobre todo por ese carácter prepotente que se carga, se me hizo muy similar a la que me describiste… Si no llego a tiempo, te dejabas arrastrar por ella a donde fuera que te llevara…

— ¿Qué te traes? —cuestioné de pronto. La observé un momento, inquisitiva, ella se puso seria de la nada y carraspeó su garganta— yo jamás mencioné que te parecieras a ella…

—No tramo nada, Vic, eres tan paranoica… —soltó como si nada— solo quiero lo mejor para ti…

— ¿Y eso es? —pregunté con curiosidad y desconfianza evidente. Pues "lo mejor" según Stella, podía tranquilamente ser cualquier cosa completamente alejada de lo bueno y lo correcto.

—Lo que tú quieras hacer, pero sin dejarte pisotear —sentenció— si te ibas así como así, simplemente lograrías que Jade siguiera sin respetarte, y ahí sí, sería sólo tu culpa por no poner claras las cosas desde un principio… —terminó de decir y me quedé pensándolo mientras llegábamos al patio. Talvez tenía razón, yo no estaba lista para regresar, no a menos que Jade aclarara bajo qué puntos quedaría nuestra "relación".

—Gracias —dije golpeándola levemente en el hombro. La hubiera abrazado, pero ella odiaba eso.

—Deja la cursilería Victoria —me empujó levemente y ambas nos reímos un momento— espera aquí, ahora regreso —dijo de pronto, fue hasta la puerta y se despidió haciendo un gesto con la mano. Yo me quedé algo confundida mirando la puerta por la que se había ido, seguía sin saber que tramaba.

.

.

.

.

JADE

Minutos antes.

—Con que no se conocían, ¿verdad señorita Corvus? —retó esa mujer, me causó gracia el hecho de que Vega la delatara por detenerme a mí, eso decía mucho de quien era más importante— y usted "Señorita" West acompáñeme a la dirección —remarcó el "señorita" como mofándose, simplemente ignoré su estúpido comentario— ustedes dos a clases, ya —las señaló a ellas y ambas obedecieron como cachorritos. Quise detenerlas, pero no pude. Esa mujer me estaba esperando aun.

Esto no era para nada bueno, había ido a buscar a Vega y lo único que conseguía era una detención en un maldito internado al que ni siquiera asistía. ¿Qué demonios había hecho mal?

Seguí a esa mujer los primeros diez pasos en los que estuvo atenta, luego giré en algún pasillo y la dejé avanzar sola. Cuando estuve segura que no notaba mi ausencia regresé por donde había visto a Vega marcharse. La encontraría, no la dejaría sola y a merced de esa copia barata de mi misma. Si es que se parecía tanto a mi como decía, Vega seguramente le interesaría más que como una amiga.

Maldita sea, estos pasillos son todos iguales, deberían tener al menos una señal, un nombre o siquiera un número, como las calles de la ciudad. Era jodidamente enorme, un maldito laberinto. Por suerte conté la cantidad de corredores que había avanzado, asique muy desorientada no podía estar. Vale, creo que era por aquí…

—Casi —oí esa voz detrás de mí— siguiente pasillo, primera puerta a la derecha —volteé a verla, era la famosa Stella, recargada contra una pared. Busqué a su lado y Vega no estaba. Ella sólo me miraba seria, con esa mirada, ciertamente, gélida.

— ¿Por qué debería creerte? —solté desconfiada.

— ¿Por qué debería mentirte? —contraatacó.

—Tu dime —nos quedamos viendo fijo un momento, como estudiando el siguiente movimiento de la otra. Ella habló primero.

—Te daré una oportunidad de jugar tu última carta —dijo segura— si fallas, Vic se quedará aquí, conmigo. Asique haz tu mejor intento.

—No fallaré —respondí con el ceño fruncido— lástima por ti, pero ella es mía —finalicé y sonrió, muy levemente, pero lo hizo. Fue tan extraño. Pero lo que ella hiciera, siempre y cuando no tuviera que ver con Vega, no podría importarme menos, sólo la ignoré y busqué el lugar que había dicho. Cuando giré por el corredor que había mencionado, pude ver que había sólo una puerta a la derecha. Grandísima idiota, pensé "primer puerta a la derecha", única puerta, debió haber dicho. Bufé molesta y la abrí sin pensármelo mucho más.

—Stella, ¿dónde habías…? Jade… —dijo mi nombre al final, notando que no era su amiguita sino yo, quien acababa de entrar.

—Lamento decepcionarte Vega —la miré sin expresión alguna en mi rostro mientras me sentaba en el suelo, a su lado. Ambas nos mantuvimos en silencio unos minutos, silencio incómodo para mí, pues no sabía que carajos decir. Ella simplemente miraba el pedacito de cielo que se podía ver desde ahí, mientras yo destrozaba una pequeña rama con mis tijeras. Diablos, no debería estar tan nerviosa— Hey, Vega… —me miró con atención— ¿regresarás con… nosotros? —hablé algo trabada y me golpeé mentalmente. ¿Por qué diablos seguía hablando en plural y no decía simplemente "conmigo"?

—No —respondió secamente, con la mirada algo… caída.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunté automáticamente.

—Porque no quiero regresar con los demás —respondió tristemente— quiero regresar contigo

—No seas tonta, entre "los demás" también estaré yo —solté algo molesta por su estúpido comentario. Era obvio que sería conmigo con quien regresaría, ni que me fuese a quedar aquí. Ella negó con la cabeza mientras yo hablaba.

—Pero yo quiero regresar sólo contigo —sentí mi estómago dar vueltas, ahora lo entendía— sólo por ti…

—Hazlo por mi entonces —dije y de nuevo me di una bofetada mental. Soné demasiado dependiente, como si suplicara por ello. Ella me miró con una cálida sonrisa en sus labios.

—Tú, ¿quieres que regrese? —preguntó, tan directamente que no pude responder de inmediato.

— ¿Tu qué crees? —desvié la mirada a mis tijeras— no vine solo a visitarte.

— ¿Por qué eres así, Jade? —se puso de pie molesta alejándose de mí lo más que se podía en ese pequeño patio, lleno de flores. Yo me quedé inmóvil un segundo, no me esperaba esa reacción— se sincera por una vez conmigo, solo esta vez… No quiero verdades a medias, no quiero simplemente irme con ideas mías, con dudas, para luego culparme a mí por todo…

— ¿Insinúas que es todo mi culpa? —me ofendí, no era completamente culpa mía, no todo. No me daría la carga de las estupideces de las dos— pues tú fuiste la que se marchó sin enfrentar las cosas, y yo aquí como una estúpida siguiéndote los pasos, tratando de hacer las cosas bien, pero tú no eres capaz de darme una jodida oportunidad, ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué viniera aquí y te dijera que…? —me detuve en seco antes de decirlo, me mordí los labios para no escupírselo. No merecía que le dijera que me importaba, si yo era una cobarde, pues ella lo era más— pues déjame que te aclare algo muñequita, no soy perfecta ¿vale? ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Lo lamento, pero no lo soy! —espeté furiosa, no podía simplemente esperar que cambiara de un día para otro, no lo haría. Ni siquiera por ella. Yo era así le gustase o no. Si le había gustado o atraído de esta manera, la Jade brusca y sin escrúpulos que no le importaba más que ella misma, no podía simplemente esperar a que dejara de ser así— no se ni que carajos hago aquí, diciéndote esto, pidiéndote esto… No lo vales, eres una estúpida, no sé ni porque mierda tuve que fijarme en ti…

— ¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó con su sonrisa en todo su esplendor. Oh, vamos, ¿y luego la bipolar soy yo?

— ¿Qué jodidos te importa? —respondí mordaz, era obvio que no le importaba. No estaría dando tantas vueltas para regresar, no estaría hablando tan entre líneas, yo no le entendería jamás así.

—Jade —me tomó de la mano y buscó mi mirada. Aún tenía esa estúpida y perfecta sonrisa en su rostro— me importa más de lo que podrías imaginar…

— ¿Qué diablos es lo que quieres que diga? Dímelo de una maldita vez —me cubrí el rostro con ambas manos un momento, completamente frustrada— ayúdame porque no sé qué diablos es lo que quieres escuchar, no soy perfecta Vega, de hecho soy un verdadero asco en esto, no tengo idea de que es lo que quieres oír, ¿qué quieres que haga? ¡Te canté una maldita canción diciéndote a lo que vine!

—Tú y André la cantaron, yo quiero que hables por ti, únicamente, por primera vez desde que estás aquí… Dime a qué viniste tú —dijo apuntándome con su dedo índice.

—Yo… —dije entendiendo lo que debía hacer, había sido una completa imbécil desde el principio. Eso que me molestaba a mí, de mi misma, era lo mismo que le chocaba a Vega— he venido a buscarte, para que regreses a Hollywood Arts.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Agh! ¿Por qué mierda va a ser Vega? Lo juro me sacas de quicio… Porque se me da la estúpida gana que regreses, porque no tengo a quien molestar en clase, ni de quien reírme, ni a quien asustar con mis tijeras…

—Si tienes —respondió con fingida molestia.

—Pero ninguno de ellos me responde como tú, con una sonrisa y lo sigue intentando… Síguelo intentando, por favor… —me acerqué a ella un poco. La maldita distancia me estaba matando.

— ¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar, yo gruñí molesta.

— ¡Porque me gustas! —grité y ella pegó un respingo del susto— diablos Vega, todo hay que explicártelo, me gustas, me importas, no dejo de pensar en ti ¿cómo quieres que lo diga o lo demuestre? No puedes simplemente leer entre líneas. No. Hay que explicarte todo como a Cat… ¡Qué no ves que dejé todo tirado por ti!

—Entonces, yo te gusto —se acercó a mi lentamente, caminando con pasos que identifiqué como estúpidamente seductores. No me moví— dime, ¿cuánto te costó admitirlo?

—Mucho —admití y ella sonrió. Creo que esperaba esa respuesta— con André costó algo, pero con Robbie y Cat fue fácil, Cat dijo que le parecía dulce —hice cara de asqueo al decir "dulce" — y Robbie, de hecho el parecía ya saberlo, lo tomó bien, y no pudo importarme menos… Y Beck…

—Beck —dijo de pronto tapándose la boca y retrocediendo los pasos que había adelantado. Mierda, no debí nombrarlo.

—Beck es un cretino, pero lo aceptará —dije acercándome nuevamente, ella seguía retrocediendo— le mandé un mensaje de texto antes de venir aquí, diciéndole que terminaba nuestra relación, seguro querrá una charla para arreglar las cosas, ahí le hablaré de ti…

—Pero Beck, él es mi amigo —yo seguía avanzando, ella retrocedía.

—Hay muchas zorras tras de él, sabrá encontrar quien lo consuele —sonreí al ver que un muro detenía su avance y quedaba a mi completa merced— míranos ratoncita, como aquella vez en mi casa, seguro lo venías planeando —susurré sobre su oído acechándola, exactamente igual que esa vez. Donde empezó mi "juego". ¿Quién lo diría?

—Detente, no es correcto —interpuso en palabras, pero su cuerpo no decía lo mismo. Una de sus manos estaba en mi cuello mientras con la otra acariciaba mi rostro. Sus ojos cerrados, respirando de mí mismo aire, sus labios entreabiertos, como esperándome. ¿Podía ser tan estúpidamente perfecta sin siquiera proponérselo?

—No puedo —susurré ahora sobre sus labios— y es que lo incorrecto es tan atrayente —finalicé con una sonrisa y ella me imitó al mismo tiempo que desaparecía la distancia entre nosotras. En el preciso momento en que sentí sus labios cálidos sobre los míos, ese preciso instante que había extrañado tanto, sentí como esa descarga eléctrica regresaba a mi cuerpo. Era esa sensación única que me provocaba el contacto con Vega. Ese algo único que me había pasado por primera vez, con ella. Con una de mis manos le acomodé su molesto cabello hacia atrás y me apegué tanto como pude a su cuerpo, con una de mis manos en su nuca y la otra en su cintura comencé, simplemente, a dejarme llevar. El beso inició suave, como si fuese uno de esos momentos únicos, como si fuera el primero. Pero pronto quise aumentar el ritmo y ella simplemente atendió a mi llamado dándome más espacio para explorar. Yo sonreí sobre sus labios, separándome un poco— no me vayas a morder esta vez —dije entre sonrisas y besos. Ella solo sonrió y acto seguido me mordió el labio inferior, pero fue suave, casi como un juego en el que me desafiaba. Yo ciertamente lo estaba disfrutando, había una especie de calor que se mantenía en mi pecho, mientras mi corazón no dejaba de rebotar fuertemente y mi estómago parecía estar dando brincos por todos lados. Estúpida Vega, creo que ya me contagió su estúpido enamoramiento. Pero no se lo pienso decir, no aun.

— ¡Esto es un asalto! —gritó alguien detrás nuestro y quise matarla— pium pium… ¿pium? —el último sonó como pregunta, seguramente, porque vio lo que había interrumpido.

— ¿Cat? —preguntó Vega mirándola aun con su manos en mi cuello. Yo hundí mi rostro en su cabello mientras ahogaba un grito. La mataré.

—Comandante fresa a su servicio —la miré con odio, estaba haciendo una pose de marinerita obediente, dio un leve salto hacia atrás al ver mi mirada asesina. Estaba imaginando las múltiples maneras de tortura hacia su pequeña y escuálida humanidad— Stella me envió, dice que se apresuren, que la subdirectora está furiosa porque Jade… —me señaló— porque tú, te le escapaste… Viene hacia aquí…

—Diablos —siseé molesta— vamos…

.

.

.

.

Estábamos en aprietos, ciertamente, esa mujer nos había llevado con su superiora. La directora de aquel lugar.

—Señorita West —me nombró y asentí dándole a entender que tenía mi atención— usted no pertenece a este internado, asique, a menos que quiera rendir el examen para ingresar como interna, le pediré que se retire, hoy no es día de visitas…

—Lo sé, pero…

—Ella vino a verme a mí —habló Vega y quise detenerla, pero se adelantó aún más, quedando frente a esa mujer.

—Victoria, regresa a tu habitación, mañana hablaremos sobre esto —dijo y Vega negó con una sonrisa. La mujer de más autoridad en el lugar la miró a ella y luego me miró a mí, confundida. Acto seguido, se dirigió a la subdirectora Paz, quien simplemente frunció el ceño— Subdirectora Paz, prepare los papeles —agregó con resignación entrelazando sus dedos sobre el escritorio con autoridad. Vega me sonrió con ternura y me tomó la mano al mismo tiempo que besaba mi mejilla.

—Eres tan cursi —bufé con falsa molestia ocultando mi estúpido rostro. Odio sonrojarme. Al girar mi rostro me encontré con Stella, sonriéndome abiertamente, no parecía molesta en lo más mínimo por haber perdido a Vega contra mí. Entonces entendí lo que había hecho. Me había manipulado para que luchara por Tori. ¡Grandísima estúpida! Me vio la cara de idiota y yo… yo… le debo una. Le devolví la sonrisa, fue casi imperceptible pero ella llegó a verla.

.

.

.

.

—Vega, espera — la detuve del brazo una vez estuvimos fuera. André nos había estado esperando en su auto. Ella me mostró su hermosa y perfecta sonrisa— Sé que no soy perfecta y que estar conmigo es casi tomar un riesgo —dije y ella apretó mi mano cálidamente— pero te prometo que esto lo vale, ¿ok? Vale la pena el riesgo —ella simplemente se tiró a mis brazos y me abrazó fuerte por el cuello. Yo me quedé estática, sin saber qué hacer.

— ¡Abrázame! —ordenó y yo lo hice sin pensármelo mucho más.

.

.

.

.

—Parece que llegué tarde, prima —dijo para sí mismo una figura oculta entre las sombras, observando aquella escena, con una sonrisa en su rostro— pero prometo llegar a tiempo la próxima, por ti…

* * *

**Oh, hubo reconciliación :3 ¡Al fin! Pero al final apareció James. Hoy mis preguntas son para el…**

**¿Qué era lo que planeaba hacer, si Jade no llegaba antes?**

**¿Qué tanto quiere con Tori?**

**¿A qué se refería Jade con que "las recaídas existen"?**

**¿Y qué era ese extraño "cariño" que le demostraba a Jade la noche en que se llevó a Tori? (Mas les vale que se acuerden, no pienso contarlo de nuevo ._.)**

**Y, esto no tiene nada que ver con James pero, ¿alguien mas se dio cuenta de que dejaron a Robbie abandonado en el Selene Arts? xDDD **

* * *

**Reviews a los Reviews  
**

**SoraTortiD:** Esta vez creo que no hubo mejor parte xD y si la hubo, no la corté, la interrumpieron. Y nooo, no los odio, yo amo a mis lectores, si por eso los hago sufrir, trato de mantenerlos interesados :3  
Stella Corvus, es uno de los personajes principales de mi original "Falling Heaven", solo la incluí porque me pareció perfecta para este capítulo. Era ayuda. Una manito para Tori y un empujoncito para Jade. Y ya que preguntabas por James… bueno, creo que ya lo leíste…  
No te preocupes por mi -se que en el fondo lo haces- mientras haya Jori cada dos o tres capítulos, mis lectores no atentarán contra mi :9  
Jajajaja y lamento hacer que te den ganas de romper cosas, pobre tu hermana, seguro la asustaste x3 Dale mis disculpas xDDD  
PD: No estoy deprimida, aun… Este capítulo, por ejemplo, lo escribí con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

**vaniap0211:** sii, ¿qué hará James, ahora que apareció? Y parece que hubo retiro voluntario, sin necesidad de secuestro xD Y parece que hubo confesión de parte de nuestra gótica favorita :D aunque sea a medias :3

**EatsBooks:** Bueno, gracias :D Es algo tarde acá también, asique solo diré "gracias por el comentario" xD

**Nara375:** loool tu "odio" hacia Robbie me hizo reír, yo también hubiese hecho esas cosas si se ponía así de molesto xD  
Pobre Jade, queriendo decir las cosas y que su orgullo le gane, parece que su única forma de decir lo que siente es a los gritos xD Fuiste, creo que la única -deberé revisar reviews- que dio con el verdadero motivo de Stella, ella solo quería dar una manita :3 Gracias por el review, espero te haya gustado la "persuasión"

**LassTime:****1.-** No te preocupes, se que a veces no se puede comentar, o que simplemente se nos escapa de la mente. Pero para serte muy sincera si extrañé tu comentario en el capítulo anterior :3  
Jajajaja y resulta que sos mas olvidadiza de lo que pensaba, ¿cómo está eso de que te olvidas lo que comentas? Esa frase apenas la leí, supe que sería de Tori xD  
Gracias, me da mucha alegría saber que ablandé tu corazón con ese capítulo, de hecho casi lo cambio a último momento, me parecía demasiado drama, pero no me dio el tiempo y las fechas me absorbieron asique así nomás lo publiqué.

**2.-** El capítulo de la misión, lo hice así a propósito, quería descomprimir un poco tanto drama del anterior. De verdad, verdaderamente verdadera me da mucho gusto que te agradara ese capítulo algo… raro D: lo de las coordenadas que daba Robbie, creo que le faltó tener su perapad y sería tan "él" ¿no? xD  
¡Y la primera en darse cuenta de mi pequeño "self-insert"! Si, si, le puse mi nombre, es casi un cameo… En realidad, Selene Arts, es como se llama una parte del internado que nombro en mi original "¿Crees en… algo? Que publico en la otra página. Sería como un crossover con mi otro fic ._.  
Claro, estás dentro, sabes hacer mas que yo con tus acordes de guitarra ._.  
Stella solo es parecida a Jade en actitud, pero no es tan grosera ._. por el regalo vas a tener que esperar, aun… Todo iba bien para Jade, pero Tori seguía sin saber nada de sus intenciones, por eso entró Stella, era el "empujoncito" que necesitaba. No la odies, es buena y solo quería ayudar.  
Y hey, eso es robo de cachorritos, pero si me lo das prometo no decir nada *-* amo los cahorritos.  
Y una cosa más, si sabía que este era tu review, lo supe por tu forma de escribir xD aunque igual gracias por aclararlo en el MP Saludos :9

**liz w:** ¡Edición de último momento! D: me di cuenta que no había respondido tu review D: no se como, simplemente apareció en mi cabeza un ¡Te falta uno, te falta el de liz! xD mi cabeza es una jodida alarma xDDD entonces, heme aquí... editando esto...  
No te creo que no llores jamás, solo yo soy capaz de eso jajaja ok no ._. vos decís "emotivo el 11 y lindo el 12" yo digo dramático y raro... Como sea, ya sabes cual es la canción xD Gracias por comentar y blablablá... Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo :3

**JORI4EVER:** Holitas tuu :3 antes que nada lamento que no podamos haber hablado aun, no puedo creer que nos desencontremos tanto, pero cada vez que me conecto no te veo en línea D:  
¿Si quedó bien el cap 11? Creí que estaría algo –bastante- lleno de OoC, pero no quise que Jade se perdiera su personalidad ._. Es que como el número 11 se porta raro conmigo, creí que sería un verdadero fiasco xD  
Lo llamó a beck, porque es demasiado buena y se siente culpable por "robarle" la atención de su agridulce tormento xD, y a Jade no porque… bueno, por ella se iba…  
La paliza a Beck no se la dará Jade ._. no quedaría muy lindo, después de tanto tiempo juntos ¿no crees? Pero entonces, ¿quién lo golpeará? xDDD  
En la parte de la paliza al pobre chico ese, lo único que pensé fue "Jade por algo tiene su reputación y todos le temen" entonces vi la oportunidad y ya,además así ya nadie molestará a Tori :D todo solucionado :DDD  
Como dije en otra respuesta a un review, el capítulo 12 lo usé para descomprimir tanto drama ._.  
Stella es buena y la mayoría la odió, pobrecita :3 ahora creo que todos la van a querer por lo que hizo, lastima que ya no creo que aparezca :c  
lol, de hecho, tu dedicación viene maaas adelante, aunque teniendo en cuenta los capítulos que quedan, talvez no sea mucho tiempo xD  
No se exactamente cuanto falta, porque voy escribiendo sobre la marcha. Creo que sería verdaderamente trágico que me quedara sin inspiración de pronto xD pues no hay capítulos de respaldo D:  
Si, ya no te pierdas y no tardes ._. abrazo de lejos :D

* * *

**Ya, eso es todo… **

**Selene Off.**


	14. Regreso

**Continuación de ¿jueves? ._. Bueno, si... Es que una de mis lectoras me agregó a Facebook y me pidió actualizar el miércoles, pero no pude, asique lo hago hoy :3**

**Por cierto, a todo aquel que me agrega a mi Facebook, se vale hablarme, que no muerdo ._.**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a mi nuevo lector Nuevon por ser mi comentario número 100 y a liz w, por ser mi comentario Dálmata xD (101) lol soy rara... Pero así lo tenía pensado xDDD**

**Lean que para eso escribo y comenten que eso es lo que mas feliz me hace hoy en día.**

**Ah, otra cosa, si leen y no saben que diantres poner a la hora del review, un simple "Hola, leí, me gustó -o no- y pasaba a dejártelo saber" así tan simple T-T que siento que me están abandonando...**

**Bueno ya suficiente drama... **

* * *

**Capítulo XIV: "Regreso" **

* * *

JADE

En el auto de André, con la única persona que necesito estar. Bueno, ella y tres de nuestros más cercanos "amigos". Aun así, lo importante en verdad, era ella. Si hace un tiempo, llegaba alguien y me decía que esto terminaría así, que mi relación con Vega terminaría de esta forma, talvez lo hubiese golpeado. Si, lo hubiese golpeado muy, muy duro. Pero ahora que me veo junto a ella, no puedo imaginarme de otra manera.

André conducía hacia casa de Robbie para dejarlo ahí, luego a casa de Cat por lo mismo y, finalmente, a casa de Vega, donde yo había dejado mi auto. Junto a él iba yo, en la parte de atrás iban Cat, Tori y Robbie. Bueno, con Robbie iba Rex, pero éste no cuenta.

Mi vista en el retrovisor, viendo a mi chica que no me quitaba la vista de encima, sus ojos, su sonrisa. Vaya que había extrañado esa sonrisa de santurrona suya estas dos semanas sin verla.

— ¡No puedo creer que me hayan olvidado ahí! —gritó Robbie desde el asiento de atrás.

—Sí, fue un olvido —respondí con sarcasmo— agradece que regresamos.

— ¡Ah! ¡Lo hiciste a propósito! —señaló como acusándome.

—Pruébalo —volteé hacia el bruscamente y el negó con la cabeza automáticamente. Así me gusta, bien controladito.

—Cobarde —habló Rex burlándose. Yo rodé los ojos. Teniendo en cuenta que Rex es una marioneta, y que esa marioneta la maneja Robbie. Era él mismo insultándose. ¿Cuántos tornillos sueltos hay que tener para hacer semejante cosa? Bueno, no es como que me importe demasiado, pero es tan curioso. Vale, en realidad es gracioso. Ha de tener más neuronas muertas que la mismísima Cat.

— ¡Rex! —reprendió a su "amigo" de madera— por cierto, ¿qué ese no era un colegio de señoritas? Ya saben, de niñas, en el que están prohibidos los hombres…

—Así es —respondió Tori.

—Lo ves Rex, te lo dije… —volvió a hablarle al muñeco— cuando fui atrapado por la directora de ese lugar, vi en uno de los pasillos a un hombre, y luego de que me abandonaran —sonó molesto, yo sonreí— lo vi a la salida, era muy sospechoso.

—Talvez era el conserje —dijo Cat.

—No lo creo —dijo André— el cuarto del conserje olía a jazmines, debe ser una mujer la encargada ahí…

— ¿Y eso como por qué debería interesarnos? —hablé algo molesta por escuchar tanto tiempo la voz de Robbie.

—Yo solo decía —respondió éste bajando la vista mientras acomodaba sus gafas, nervioso.

—Yo solo decía —me burlé— ya mejor no digas nada quieres… Es imposible que digas algo inteligente…

—No es cierto, yo tuve razón con respecto a ti y a Tori —soltó y se tapó la boca al instante, como si hubiese dicho algo indebido.

— ¿Tu, que? —giré bruscamente y casi saliéndome de mi lugar.

—Ya tenía que salir de boquifloja la niña —lo reprendió el muñeco odioso ese y yo lo tomé del cabello, quitándoselo de las manos, sin que Robbie pudiera reaccionar.

—Uno… —amenacé tomando una tijera y acomodándola para poder cortar un brazo a Rex de un solo intento— dos…

— ¡Está bien! —se vio desesperado, no puede ser tan estúpido— en Hollywood Arts hay una apuesta, Sikowitz, Trina, Rex y yo, creíamos que tú y Tori acabarían juntas, entonces apostamos para ver quién de nosotros lograba antes, que se dieran cuenta de lo que sentían la una por la otra…

— ¿Qué? —prácticamente grité y sentí mi cara arder— ¡Y tu como mierda ibas a saber algo que yo ni siquiera…! —sentí a Vega reírse por lo bajo— ¡Tú de que carajos te ríes, Vega!

—Nada —se tapó la boca, como si eso fuera suficiente. Dejé escapar un gruñido de mis labios y ella sólo rió más.

—Hey, ya llegamos a mi casa —habló Robbie arrebatándome a Rex de las manos sin que me diera cuenta y corriendo hacia un lugar seguro. Ya lo encontraría mañana en Hollywood Arts.

Sólo respiré profundo con el pequeño consuelo de que, al día siguiente, tendría mi dulce y cruel –mi muy cruel- venganza.

El resto del camino a casa de Cat fue silencioso, al legar ella bajó y se despidió de todos con un estruendoso saludo que debió escuchar todo el vecindario, yo simplemente la ignoré. Cuando llegamos a casa de Vega bajé ahí con ella y ambas nos despedimos de André. Le agradecí nuevamente por todo, no es que me guste andar agradeciendo todo el tiempo, pero le debía una muy grande. El solo negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que todo estaba bien y se marchó.

Y, al fin, volvía a estar sola con Vega. Fuera de su casa, eso era algo peligroso por si nos veía su hermana o su madre. O peor aún, su papá. Estaba algo nerviosa. Vale, algo bastante nerviosa. Era mi primer noche oficialmente como su… ¿cómo su qué? En fin, ya tendríamos tiempo para títulos. Me acerqué a ella acomodando su cabello hacia atrás con una mano, se siente tan raro estar así de cerca de ella sin querer hacerle daño. Pronto sentí sus brazos enredarse en mi cuello mientras susurraba un suave "te extrañé" en mi oído. Yo sólo la abracé más fuerte mientras mordía suavemente su cuello, desde la primera vez que lo probé lo estaba extrañando.

— ¡Lo sabía! —gritó Trina desde la ventana. Yo gruñí aun sobre el cuello de Tori. ¿Qué tenía la gente con interrumpirnos? Diablos.

— ¡Tu! —la nombré con desprecio recordando su estúpida apuesta, la mataría sin pensármelo dos veces.

—Trina metete a la casa —ordenó Tori y la insoportable de su hermana obedeció— y tú… —agregó dándome atención, chocando suavemente mi nariz con la suya y casi rozando mis labios. Si no fuera por ese estúpido "casi" — mis papás ya deben saber que estoy aquí, asique…

—Vale, me voy —interrumpí y ella me besó apenas y sonrió.

—Tarde o temprano… —esta vez besó mi mejilla— los tendrás… —besó la otra— que enfrentar… —finalizó volviendo a rozar mis labios apenas.

—Lo sé, pero no hoy —agregué besándola con más fuerza mientras la apegaba a la puerta y tomaba con una de mis manos la manija con fuerza. Sólo la liberé y la dejé respirar cuando sentí que alguien hacía fuerza para abrir la puerta— recupera rápido tu aire, que ahí vienen —sonreí besándola nuevamente y saliendo de ahí tan rápido como mis pies me permitieron para subir a mi auto. Justo cuando arranqué pude escuchar los gritos de felicidad de la familia y por el rabillo del ojo pude ver los abrazos. Era una buena familia, si no fuese por la odiosa de mi futura cuñada, sería perfecta.

Conduje a mi casa con esa idea en mi cabeza. No podía ser tan malo hacer a Vega oficial, de hecho quería hacerlo. Pero primero hablaría con Beck. Es mejor aclarar las cosas antes que nada, ya aprendí la lección.

.

.

.

.

TORI

De nuevo en Hollywood Arts, anoche apenas y pude dormir con Trina a mi lado preguntándome por Jade. Acosándome con preguntas algunas tontas, y otras demasiado íntimas. Sólo logré callarla cuando le conté que Jade ya sabía lo de su "apuesta" con Sikowitz y Robbie. Ella simplemente guardó silencio, se giró cual zombie hacia su habitación y no supe nada de ella hasta hoy en la mañana que me trajo al colegio. Luego de eso, volvió a perderse.

No podía ser para tanto, sólo era Jade y… Ugh, vale, si era para tanto.

Pero ella es grande ya, y sabe cuidarse solita. Yo tengo mis propios problemas de que ocuparme. Ahora mismo, por ejemplo, en mi hora de almuerzo, estoy en el estacionamiento del colegio, dentro del auto de Trina, hablando con Beck. Supe en el momento que leí lo que decía el mensaje que me había enviado, que Jade había hablado con él. Pensé que seguramente quería aclarar las cosas, y me parecía lo más justo. De hecho, no esperaba que fuera de otra forma, si no me lo pedía él, lo habría hecho yo misma.

Pero éste, no era el Beck tranquilo que yo conocía, estaba fuera de sí. No digo agresivo, ni violento, pero su mirada estaba algo desencajada. Era como si de todas las cosas que pudieran pasar, esta fuera la que menos esperaba. A decir verdad era entendible, pues ni yo me lo esperaba. Estaba demasiado nerviosa y en ocasiones creí que eran nervios infundados, pero al ver la expresión en su rostro, supe, que no estaba tan errada. Aun así, sentí que debía darle esa oportunidad de hablar, después de todo, tenía la esperanza de que pudiéramos seguir siendo amigos.

Pero al parecer él no estaba dispuesto a conversar tranquilamente, no. El sólo quería decir lo que pensaba, no pretendía escucharme. Desde que llegué intenté sonar conciliadora, pero él no quería saber lo que yo pensaba, ni mucho menos oír mi nombre y el de Jade en una misma oración. Eso simplemente lo sacaba de sí mismo.

Se la pasó un buen rato diciéndome lo mala amiga que era, que era una oportunista, que había sido la más hipócrita de las personas, fingiendo que Jade no me agradaba, que nos llevábamos mal para luego robarme su atención. Hasta llegó a llamarme bruja, que algo debía de haberle hecho a Jade para que me hiciera caso, para que me prefiriera a mí, por sobre él. Yo sólo lo oía, en cierta forma me daba culpa, talvez si lo dejaba hablar, si lo dejaba descargarse, le ayudaría a tomarlo mejor.

—Pero estás muy equivocada si crees que te ama —agregó y casi le contesto, abrí la boca, pero no supe que decir— no te lo ha dicho ¿verdad? No te ha dicho te amo ni una sola vez…

—No, pero eso…

— ¿Acaso tienes alguna idea de por qué te llama muñeca? —siguió hablando sin siquiera reparar en mi intento de formar una conversación. Sentí mi pecho doler al oír eso. Pero no lo escucharía, no dejaría que sembrara dudas en mí. Si eso era lo que quería decirme, pues se quedaría hablando solo, como venía haciendo desde que llegué. Quise salir de ahí pero trabó las puertas del coche. Yo lo miré aterrorizada, sintiendo como esto ya había pasado antes. No podía ser cierto, no podía estarme pasando de nuevo. Se les había hecho costumbre a todos la de encerrarme en autos, y siempre por Jade. Era como un deja vu— es porque las muñecas son simples juguetes, de los que las niñas suelen cansarse, las usan un tiempo, hasta que se aburren. Ten por seguro que pasará lo mismo con Jade, y cuando eso pase, yo estaré ahí para recuperarla. Lo siento Tori, pero tenías que escucharlo de alguien, luego me lo agradecerás…

—Jade no es así, ella no haría eso, no conmigo… No después de todo lo que pasó por ir a buscarme —sollocé, Beck no haría que dudara de ella. Él podía conocerla mucho más que yo, pero sus palabras eran simplemente porque estaba dolido.

—Jade es sólo una niña caprichosa, que si se le antoja algo simplemente sale a buscarlo, es una simple zorra que no sabe cuánto más bajo caer, pero no te preocupes, yo estaré ahí y la levantaré cuando ya no tenga quien más la soporte —sonrió sínicamente.

—Que poco hombre, Oliver —susurró alguien por detrás de nosotros, yo me estremecí al escuchar esa voz. Dirigí mi mirada a Beck, quien mantenía su espalda rígida y su rostro levemente levantado ante un filo amenazando su cuello. Miré un poco más atrás, para ver si mi mente no me engañaba, esa voz, no podía ser…— vengo a ver a mi dulce Tori, y mira con lo que me encuentro —me sonrió como si nada, yo pasé saliva pesadamente.

—James —susurré con terror mientras me apegaba a la puerta, alejándome lo más posible de él. Comencé a empujar con todas mis fuerzas, desesperadamente. Necesitaba salir de ahí cuanto antes— ¡Beck abre la puerta! ¡Déjame salir! —pedí inmediatamente, Beck lo hizo y me asintió levemente como diciéndome que escapara.

—No, no, no… —habló James nuevamente, yo abrí la puerta sin pensarlo mucho más— si te vas, lo mato —sonrió haciendo algo de presión con la punta del cuchillo en el cuello de Beck, haciendo que un pequeño hilo de sangre brotara de este. No me moví por un momento, temiendo que si lo hacía, cumpliría— ahora cierra la puerta cariño, vamos… —ordenó con su tono de voz más amable, yo obedecí temblando de miedo. James definitivamente estaba loco.

—Déjalo… por favor —pedí acercando mi mano a su brazo, tratando de hacer que se alejara de Beck.

—No Tori, tu deberías estar igual que yo, le dijo zorra a nuestra querida Jade, tiene que aprender una lección —su rostro se endureció. Ahora lo entendía mejor, todo esto, y lo que había hecho anteriormente conmigo. Todo, era por Jade— Baja muy lentamente del auto Oliver, sin movimientos raros —ordenó y éste lo hizo sin chistar. James bajó tras él. Ahora Beck estaba con su cuello libre y el otro le apuntaba con la punta filosa de su cuchillo.

—Tori, cierra las puertas con las trabas —dijo Beck y James me miró negando con la cabeza. Si lo hacía algo malo le pasaría a Beck, pero ¿en qué podía ayudar yo? — ¡Solo hazlo maldita sea! —gritó y antes de que James alcanzara la manija, yo ya la había trabado. Él solo sonrió sínicamente, como desquiciado.

—Espérame ahí, lindura… No te muevas ni un centímetro, o lo mato ¿vale? —dijo y no esperó respuesta, se abalanzó sobre Beck y lo tomó del cabello, luego de derribarlo— mira pero si hasta parece niña con ese cabello, me da pena pegarle a una niña, pero tienes que aprender —lo soltó y le dio una patada directo en la cara que le sacó sangre de la nariz.

— ¡Beck! —grité golpeando el vidrio de la ventana, no podía dejar que le hiciera daño, no.

—Demonios Tori, quédate dentro —ordenó Beck antes de que abriera y James se volvió hacia mí.

—Si Tori, quédate ahí, si sales lo mataré. Si te quedas, sólo lo golpearé mucho, si de ahí se muere no era mi intención… ¿trato? —dijo volviendo a golpearlo, esta vez de una patada al estómago. Luego le pisó la espalda y tomándolo del cabello, levantó levemente su rostro del suelo— espero que entiendas, y recuerdes en cada parte deformada de tu carita de niño bueno, que no debes jamás llamar zorra a mi prima —azotó su cara contra el suelo— ¡Entiende! —gritó y volvió a azotar su rostro contra el suelo una y otra vez— ¡Entiende, entiende, entiende! —estaba completamente sacado. Para esa altura la cara de Beck estaba irreconocible, su nariz completamente destrozada y su rostro lleno de sangre mezclada con sus lágrimas. Ya no podía ver eso, era demasiado, no quería ser testigo de esa atrocidad. Quería irme, pedir ayuda, pero si lo hacía lo mataría. No sabía qué hacer, asique sólo me acurruqué en el asiento tapándome los oídos. Cerrando los ojos, esperando que así, todo desapareciera. Esperando que todo terminara pronto.

.

.

.

.

JADE

No puedo creer la estupidez de algunas personas. ¿Qué es eso de apostar sobre si Vega y yo…? Ugh, ni que mi vida fuera un estúpido juego. Para colmo, habían manipulado la situación para que yo estuviera con ella. ¡Mierda! Me siento como una jodida marioneta. Y lo peor, esa estúpida marioneta de Robbie había sido parte del complot. Ah, pero me van a conocer, me van a escuchar cuando les hable. ¡Si es que les hablo! A media tortura podía simplemente dejarme llevar y no darles tal beneficio.

Robbie, Sikowitz y Trina eran parte de la idiotez esta de Cupido que se les había ocurrido. Definitivamente, no tienen vida propia y se ocupan de joder la de los demás. ¿Cómo carajos podían estar tan seguros de mis sentimientos por Vega? Si ni siquiera yo lo sabía aun. No es posible.

—Jade, espera… —oí la voz de Trina suplicar por su seguridad física mientras era perseguida— yo lo hice por Tori, sabía que ella estaba interesada en ti, en todo caso la ayudé a ella porque es mi hermana, mis intenciones eran puras…

—Vamos Jade —esta vez habló Robbie corriendo detrás de Trina— yo no tengo nada que ver… Fue idea de Rex…

—Ya no seas gruñona, West —dijo Rex— te hicimos un favor, jamás te habrías atrevido a nada con Tori de no ser por nuestra ayuda.

—Eso lo pensaré luego de torturarlos y darme la satisfacción de ver como la luz abandona sus ojos —espeté furiosa. Nadie me manipulaba y actuaba a mis espaldas. No si pretendían salir con vida de ello.

—Chicos, nuevo plan —habló Sikowitz, quien corría de mi alcance junto a los demás— a la de tres, nos separamos… ¡Tres! —finalizó y así lo hicieron. No dudé mucho en quien seguir. Obviamente sería quien tuviera más cerca y seguramente caería más rápido. Trina Vega. Oh sí, me conviene matarla a ella antes. Las cenas en familia con ella como cuñada no serían gratas, mejor la mando a mejor vida y…

¿Qué diablos le ocurre? La vi detenerse entre los autos del estacionamiento y cubrirse la boca como… como si hubiese visto algo… Me detuve de a poco, algo confundida.

— ¡Jade! —gritó y retomé mi camino hacia ella, algo debía estar pasando, no se habría detenido por cualquier cosa sabiendo que yo podría alcanzarla.

— ¿Qué…? ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Beck! —corrí hacia él apenas lo vi tirado en el suelo e intenté ayudarlo pero no se podía levantar, se tomaba el abdomen cada vez que lo intentaba. Su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre, estaba casi irreconocible— ¡Trina llama una ambulancia! —ordené y ella obedeció— ¿Quién diablos te hizo esto? —pregunté furiosa.

—James… —dijo y apenas alcancé a oírlo, tenía el rostro destrozado, incluyendo en ello sus labios. Ciertamente me sorprendía que siguiera consciente con la cantidad de golpes que tenía en la cabeza— se fue apenas llegó Trina, vino… por Tori… —terminó de decir y sentí el pánico inundarme.

— ¿D-Donde está… Tori? —pregunté casi temblando, si le había hecho esto a él, quien sabe que pudo haberle hecho a ella. Dios no, no debo pensar en eso. Él sólo me miraba confundido— ¡Demonios Beckett! ¡Dónde mierda está Tori! ¡Sé que vino a verte para hablar!

—En el auto de Trina —respondió y lo solté de inmediato, necesitaba saber que estaba bien. Maldito James, como le haya tocado un solo cabello a Vega, no se la perdono. No esta vez. Sus estupideces tendrán fin, esta es la última que me hace ese grandísimo imbécil.

Corrí los pasos que me separaban de ese estúpido auto y sentí que jamás llegaría, fueron los metros más largos de mi vida. Al llegar quise abrir la puerta, pero estaba trabada por dentro, comenzaba a desesperarme. Miré por el vidrio ayudándome con las manos para que no me molestara la luz y pude ver a Vega, acurrucada en un rincón, abrazando sus piernas mientras lloraba como nunca la había visto.

Golpeé la puerta suavemente para no asustarla, pero ella aun así dio un pequeño brinco al sentir el golpe. Lentamente levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con mis ojos, dejé escapar un suspiro al ver que estaba bien, sin ningún golpe. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, seguramente había visto lo que sea que James le haya hecho a Beck.

Al verme, rápidamente abrió la puerta y se lanzó sobre mí, llorando con fuerza. Aferrándose a mi cuello como si su vida dependiese de ello. Yo sólo la apreté contra mi cuerpo, tratando de darle seguridad, diciéndole que todo estaba bien, mientras acariciaba su cabello. Tratando de creérmelo también. Pero viniendo de James, todo podía pasar…

* * *

**¡Wowowowowo! ¿Cuántos de ustedes pidieron que Tori saliera del auto así mataban al buen Beck? xD Que malosos...**

**-¿Les dio gusto o pena?**

**-¿Lo leyeron con una sonrisa o con algo de tristeza (no mucha)?**

**-¿A qué fue James al auto de Trina? mmmm...**

**-¿Le dará Jade su regalito a Tori antes de que acabe la historia, en medio de tanto drama?**

**-¿Cuánto falta para que esto acabe? Emmm... algo así como dos capítulos O_O**

**Y ya, como tarea les dejo que me digan, específicamente que creen que sea el regalo de Jade, teniendo en cuenta que:**

**-Entra en un bolsillo.**

**-Es metálico.**

**-Creí que había dado más pistas ._. en fin... Podría ser un tornillo, pero neeh. **

* * *

**Reviews a los Reviews **

**SoraTortiD:** Aplausos para James por todos lados xD Y siiii ya salen las dos, Jade quiere etiqueta awww... Y tu tranquis, que es normal sufrir de ira (?) si te provocan (?) y si lo hacen, merecen las consecuencias (?)  
PD: Actualiza o verás como no actualizo por dos semanas, si si, me leíste bien. DOS xD jajaja ok no ._.

**vaniap0211:** ._. ya vimos lo que hizo James xD lol mientras lo escribía sonreía, y luego me daba culpa xDDD pero seguía sonriendo loool

**Nuevon:** ¡Bienvenido! Si si, comentario número 100 xD y pensar que ese número no lo tenía ni soñado T-T felicidades, capítulo para vos :3 espero te haya gustado xD  
jajaja tuviste la suerte que yo siempre he deseado, de que cada vez que leo mágicamente aparezca el siguiente cap *-* sería tan hermoso, pero casi imposible. Te ganaste la famosa "una en un millón" xDDD Gracias por comentar, espero te haya agradado hoy lo de James :3

**liz w:** No te había ignorado xD sólo... se me fue responderte. Pero apenas lo noté lo arreglé más rápido de lo que me llegó el primer review xD Si hay una persona que me sube el ego esa sos vos, con tus halagos. Pero luego se me baja, mi ego es tan inestable como mi humor xD Que linda, casi me quieres, eso es algo :9 Espero te gustara el capítulo mi lectora Dálmata xD

**Nara375:** Lo se, Robbie es tan golpeable ._.  
jajaja la escena del ratoncito es algo que me persogue, no puedo evitar escribir eso, me encantan esas situaciones. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta las personalidades Jori... Las intenciones de James pues... no puedo creer que roces tan cerca con la verdad ._. sólo hay un par de errores en tu teoría. Ya verás xD  
Y ya están los puntos sobre las ensangrentadas íes de Beck lol *aplausos para James*  
Gracias por comentar xDDD hasta la próxima.

* * *

**¡Y eso es todo mis amigos cibernéticos! **

**Selene Off.**


	15. Fantasmas

**Cada vez actualizo más rápido xD esta vez es miércoles... ¿Saben por qué? Algunas de las lectoras que me agregaron a Facebook -y me hablaron- se dieron cuenta lo suceptible que soy con respecto a pedidos. Y heme aquí, gracias a ello, actualizando hoy. **  
**Verán, hay dos situaciones con este capítulo, y es que, en primer lugar, tuve un problema con MWord y tuve que escribir con WordPad, asique disculpen si hay algunas faltas, esa es mi escritura sin ayuda del editor de textos de MW ._. lo siento en verdad xD y por otra parte, es que WP, además de no tener el corrector ortográfico, no tiene el contador de palabras -no se ni por qué existe, es un asco WP- entonces se me fue un poquito de largo el cap de hoy ._. a algo así como el doble de lo usual... **  
**Si les gusta leer muuucho, que bien ñ_ñ y si no... pues... me disculpo de nuevo xD **  
**Este es el anteúltimo capítulo de esta historia, asique voy juntando mis cosas del lugar, porque en la próxima me despido y se deshacen de mi :c **  
**Entonces los dejo leer, que disfruten de una larga lectura... **

* * *

**Capítulo XV: Fantasmas. **

* * *

TORI

Sólo escuchaba gritos y golpes. No quise soportarlo mas, me tapé los oídos mientras me repetía a mi misma que pronto terminaría, pronto llegaría Trina, tenía que llegar. Era su auto.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve así, sin escuchar nada, talvez mis oídos estaban bloqueados, pero de un momento a otro ya nada me rodeaba. Sólo había un molesto zumbido en mis oídos, sentía como si algo presionara mi cabeza y mi vista no enfocaba ninguna imagen, nada. Lo único que daba vueltas en mi cabeza era esa imagen que me traía mi mente, el recuerdo de la mirada de Beck mientras era golpeado, mientras su rostro era brutalmente azotado contra el piso, una y otra vez, algo que seguramente continuaba fuera de mi lugar de seguridad. Su voz, diciéndome que huyera, como si no le importase lo que ocurriera con él. Él, a pesar de lo molesto que pudiera estar conmigo, seguía siendo el mismo, el buen amigo que se preocupa siempre por mi seguridad. Y yo le había quitado a su novia. Aun así, el se preocupaba por mi, si tan sólo no fuera tan bueno, no me sentiría tan culpable. Ciertamente soy una pésima amiga. Soy una mala persona. Si yo jamás hubiese regresado... ¡Dios! Lo están golpeando ahí fuera, por mi culpa. Jamás debí haber aceptado a Jade. Así él no tendría que haberme citado para hablar, jamás habría dicho zorra a Jade, ni ninguna de las cosas que James lo había oído decir. Esto no estaría pasando. Es todo mi culpa y no puedo hacer mas que estar aquí, hecha una bola de nervios, en un rincón del auto de mi hermana, esperando que todo termine. Simplemente esperando, sin poder hacer mas que rezar y esperar que Beck no esté muerto aun. Soy una inútil, inservible, no puedo hacer nada por mi misma. Demasiado cobarde como para salir y hacer algo. Pero, ¿Qué podría hacer? James me dejó bastante claro que, si intentaba hacer algo, lo mataría sin pensarlo mucho.

Y como no tenía mi celular a la mano, no podía llamar por ayuda a nadie. Lo había dejado en mi casillero cuando recibí el mensaje de Beck y vine a verlo. Esa odiosa costumbre de dejar las cosas importantes en cualquier lugar. Ahora no tengo nada mas que hacer. Sólo esperar... que todo termine pronto...

.

.

.

.

Un sonido llamó mi atención. Sentí como si mi corazón se fuese a salir del miedo, al creer que podía ser James quien ya había terminado de divertirse con Beck, entonces, ¿Qué había hecho con él? ¿Estaría vivo? No quería saber, no quería enterarme de las consecuencias de que yo esté aquí, y no en el Selene Arts, como debía ser. No quería ser la culpable de lo que fuera que le hubiera pasado a Beck, uno de mis mejores amigos ¿Y si le había pasado algo malo? ¿Algo irreversible? Mi mente me decía muchas cosas de las que no quería ni considerar siquiera. Yo... no podría perdonármelo.

Lentamente levanté la vista, con los ojos, aun vidriosos por las lagrimas. Me tomó unos segundos enfocar aquella silueta que, para cuando la reconocí, me volvió el alma al cuerpo. Era Jade. Su cara descompuesta por la preocupación. Apenas llegó su nombre a mi mente me incorporé casi de un salto y abrí la puerta. De pronto todo parecía tener solución, todo tenía arreglo, todo cuanto pudiera salir mal, parecía mas liviano con ella aquí. Me tiré a sus brazos y ella me recibió con las mismas ganas que yo la sujetaba.

La sentí apretarme con fuerza contra su cuerpo mientras acariciaba mi cabello. Yo respiré profundo mientras dejaba que su perfume me llenara los pulmones, talvez con eso, podría tranquilizarme. Con ese efecto morfina que me causaba su aroma.

—Está todo bien —susurró sobre mi oído, pero su voz retumbaba en mi mente, esas palabras. Era como si después de escucharla tanto en mi imaginación, esperando que se hiciera realidad mientras estaba en el auto, no pudiera sacarla de allí— James no llegó a hacerte nada ¿verdad? —negué con la cabeza y volví a hundir mi rostro entre su cabello. Respirando su perfume, fundiéndome en sus brazos esperando quedar ahí por un buen rato hasta que todo mal sentimiento abandonara mi cuerpo. Ella me sujetaba fuerte besando lentamente, cada tanto, mis hombros mientras dibujaba formas imaginarias en mi espalda con sus manos.

—Hey, ustedes dos —interrumpió la voz de Trina ¿ella también estaba aquí?— ¿Podrían dejar la luna de miel para luego? Beck está muy mareado, temo que pueda desmayarse —sonó bastante preocupada y me bajó de la nube West en la que estaba, poniéndome los pies sobre la tierra. Jade se soltó rápidamente de mi, como recordando que también él estaba en esto, a medio estacionamiento, muy golpeado.

—Beck —dijo arrodillándose junto a él, con preocupación en su voz. Amagando con acariciarle el rostro, pero se detenía antes de rozarlo, no sabía donde tocar, que no le causara dolor. Optó por acariciarle el cabello hacia atrás, mientras le hablaba— vamos Oliver, tienes que mantenerte despierto —susurró cerca de él. Demasiado cerca, pero seguramente era para que la escuchara bien. Si, seguramente era eso.

—Jade —susurró él abriendo lentamente los ojos, la miró un momento con tanto... cariño. Corrección, se miraron con cariño. Y por un instante, por ese pequeño momento en que sus ojos chocaron, sentí que volvían a ser ellos. Como en un principio, antes de que estuviera yo. Sacudí mi cabeza negándome a ello. No podía ser tan egoísta de estar poniéndome celosa en una situación así. Las circunstancias eran extremas, fácilmente se podría prestar a confusión. Reprimí de mi mente todo mal pensamiento, o al menos lo intenté, pero aunque quisiera negarlo, muy en el fondo, me sentía sobrar en esa situación.

—Cállate —mostró su perfecta sonrisa, mientras él alzaba una mano hasta su rostro y lo acariciaba con algo de torpeza, sus manos temblaban.

—Te besaría, pero no creo que mis labios respondan como se debe —dijo riendo como pudo. Mi estómago dio un vuelco al oír eso, estaba hablando de la Jade que ahora estaba conmigo, era mi... ¿mi qué? Eso fue casi una bofetada directa al rostro.

—Deja de pensar en eso —respondió ella aun con esa sonrisa, mientras le revolvía el cabello cariñosamente. Se volvieron a mirar a los ojos, por unos segundos que me parecieron eternos. Iba a interrumpir, pero me sentía tan ajena a eso.

Levanté la vista a mi hermana, para que me dijera con su mirada aunque sea, que estaba imaginando todo, que Jade no se había olvidado de mi en ese momento. Que me dijera que soy una celosa de primera y la persona mas egoísta del mundo por pensar en esas cosas en un momento así. Que Dios me castigaría por preocuparme por algo tan tonto en esta situación. Que soy la peor amiga del mundo, o algo así. Pero ella estaba igual que yo, sus ojos y en como me devolvía la mirada sólo me confirmaban que mis sospechas no eran tan erradas.

Sentí un nudo hacerse cada vez mas grande en mi garganta, que pronto escaparía de mi. Aunque me esforcé por no dejarlo salir, no frente a ellos. Yo no era lo importante allí, no era momento para arruinar todo con una escena. Sólo estaba siendo una tonta desconfiada.

El sonido de la sirena interrumpió la escena. No se si lo llegué a agradecer en mi mente, que la boca de Beck no le respondiera como él dijo, porque no habría podido soportar una escena de besos entre esos dos, o porque pronto lloraría y eso obligaría a Jade a darme alguna explicación. Explicación que no quería oír. Ya me lo veía venir.

Por suerte los enfermeros bajaron rápido con una camilla y apartaron a Jade del casi inconsciente Beck. Y con eso creí que traería de nuevo a mi Jade, que me volvería a mirar, pero ella no le quitó la vista de encima a Beck ni un momento desde que lo subieron a la camilla hasta que cerraron la puerta.

—Esperen, voy con él —si algo faltaba para romperme aun mas las ilusiones era ese último comentario de ella, justo a último momento. Los enfermeros abrieron las puertas y la dejaron subir. Se sentó junto a la camilla de Beck y, antes de que las puertas se cerraran nuevamente, levantó la vista y me vio, parada fuera de la ambulancia, con una mueca dibujada en mi rostro que simulaba ser una sonrisa. Pero no se me da muy bien eso de fingir sentimientos, no aun siendo actriz. Mis ojos eran como una ventana que decían todo lo que yo no quería ni pronunciar. Su expresión cambió algo. No sabría decirlo. Juraría que consideró pararse de su lugar, pero la ambulancia arrancó rumbo al hospital sin dejarme saber que era lo que haría, si es que hacía algo en verdad.

Unos segundos después sonó mi celular.

"Ve con André y no te separes de él para nada." leí el mensaje en voz alta para que lo oyera mi hermana. Ella se acercó a mi lentamente y acarició mi hombro. Yo la abracé y recostando mi cabeza en su hombro suspiré pesadamente.

—Olvidó por completo que yo estaba aquí —susurré con mi voz casi quebrandose.

—Pues es una idiota —trató de consolarme mientras acariciaba mi cabello, como cuando éramos pequeñas— pero le importas. Soy Cupido Vega ¿recuerdas? Se todo lo que respecta al amor... —terminó de decir y continuó acariciando mi cabello, tranquilamente, hasta que logré respirar mas tranquila.

.

.

.

.

Fuimos con Trina a buscar a André que estaba en el café asfalto, almorzando junto a una chica que, asumí, debía ser su nueva novia. Apenas nos vio llegar su rostro mostró preocupación, dirigiéndose a Trina. La miré un momento y tenía algo de sangre en su blusa. Debió mancharse al intentar ayudar a Beck a que se levantara.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? —inspeccionó a mi hermana con la vista, como buscando la herida que supuestamente le habría causado esas manchas de sangre.

—Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar —habló Trina sujetándome por los hombros, aun conteniéndome— ¿Podrías llevar a Tori a casa y quedarte con ella? Yo iré al hospital, Jade está con Beck, es él quien está herido... Tori te contará lo que ocurrió en el camino.

—Claro —afirmó sin pensar mas y de despidió de la chica con un beso en la mejilla. Talvez no era su novia después de todo.

—Pero por favor —agregó Trina antes de que nos marcháramos, ambos volteamos a verla— no te separes de ella por nada, James regresó —terminó de decir y la cara de André se transformó de preocupación y confusión, a una completamente rígida y segura. Asintió firmemente y me tomó del hombro para guiarme a su auto.

Regresamos al estacionamiento, no nos tomó mucho tiempo, pues caminamos mas rápido que de costumbre. Al empezar a ver los autos mis pasos se volvieron algo torpes, tenía algo de miedo aun. Recordé absolutamente todo lo que le había ocurrido a Beck ahí. También recordé como Jade me había ignorado.

Sin mucho demorar nos subimos al auto, yo del lado del acompañante y André en la cabina del conductor. Rumbo a mi casa, mientras Jade estaría llegando al hospital, seguramente se quedaría ahí, cuidando de Beck.

.

.

.

.

JADE

Llegamos al hospital como veinte minutos mas tarde. ¿Cómo carajos es que una ambulancia tarda tanto en llegar? Se supone que son urgencias, pero parecía como si todo estuviera en contra de la salud de Beck. Se les reventó un neumático y los inútiles estos no sabían como demonios arreglarlo. Se defendieron de mis ingeniosos y mordaces comentarios con la estúpida excusa de que ellos habían estudiado medicina, no mecánica. Asique nos tuvieron aquí un buen rato hasta que llegó la otra ambulancia de relevo.

Al final para cuando llegamos, Trina ya estaba allí, esperándonos. La camilla entró rápidamente y yo tras ellos, siguiéndoles cada paso que dieran. No los dejaría a solas con Beck, cualquier cosa que hicieran, yo debía estar ahí, por si se equivocaban, poder hacerles su vida miserable por lo que le reste de estadía a Beck en este hospital. Los médicos funcionan mejor si tienen un buen incentivo o una justa presión.

—Señorita, usted no puede entrar, puede sentarse en la sala de espera como los demás —se interpuso uno de ellos y lo esquivé. Luego fueron dos mas, luego otro y para cuando pude darme cuenta estaban rodeándome esos estúpidos enfermeros. Un hombre algo mayor, y de bata blanca se acercó a mi. Supongo que sería el médico de turno.

—Mucho gusto, soy...

—Podría ser Santa Claus y no me va a importar —interrumpí su presentación y el retiró la mano que me había ofrecido como saludo— ahora se va a hacer a un lado y me va a dejar pasar a ver que tanto le hacen a Beck o me tendré que esforzar y meterme igual...

—¿Es usted familiar? —preguntó y lo pensé un momento.

—Soy la novia —dije y de inmediato sentí la mirada de Trina clavarse en mi. Demonios, luego veré como la "convenzo" de que no le diga nada a su hermana. En este momento es importante saber que es lo que le ocurre a Beck, sin importar las mentiras que tenga que decir. Pero eso si, Tori, no debía enterarse de ello. Conociéndola, y juzgando por como me miraba en el estacionamiento de Hollywood Arts cuando me fui, eso sólo me traería problemas— lo que sea que tenga para decir, mas le vale que sea ahora, y a mi, los padres de Beck están en el extranjero ahora y soy lo mas cercano a su familia.

—Siendo así, está bien —dijo resignado— las heridas en el cuerpo del joven Oliver, son superficiales, tiene algunas costillas rotas, pero no es nada grave, no perforaron ningún órgano asique estará bien, en un tiempo —hizo una pausa— con respecto a su rostro, tiene muchas heridas, asique necesitará cirugía plástica...

—Está bien —dije mas tranquila, asimilando la información recibida— yo estaré por aquí, asique procuren hacer las cosas bien, o me enteraré —apunté con mi dedo índice directo a su rostro y me giré lentamente. Del otro lado me esperaba la molesta de mi cuñadita. Esto seguramente me dará dolor de cabeza, ya me lo imagino.

—Toma —dijo estirando su peraphone hacia mi. Okey, eso no lo esperaba. No entiendo muy bien que quiere, pero lo tomo sin replicar y me quedo viéndola, esperando la explicación— llámala, le debes una explicación, al menos...

—No te metas en lo que nadie te ha llamado —le devolví el celular molesta, ¿quién se cree para meterse en mi relación con Vega? Está bien que es su hermana, pero no tiene derechos de ello— yo lo haré cuando crea que es necesario —di media vuelta y caminé unos metros hasta las sillas que habían allí cerca. Me crucé de brazos y pretendí ignorarla. Vi claramente como marcaba un número en el aparato y se lo llevaba al oído, luego de unos segundos comenzó a hablar.

—¿André? Pásame a Tori por favor... —la oí decir e inconscientemente giré mi vista hacia ella, con mis facciones rígidas. Había olvidado por completo que la había mandado a que se quedara con Harris, pero yo contaba con que Trina también estaría ahí, no sólo ellos dos— oh, vale... Dile que me quedaré aquí por si Jade necesita que la lleve a algún lado, ya que vino en la ambulancia y no tiene transporte. Dile también que Beck está bien, sólo está un poco golpeado... —dejó de hablar un momento, seguramente dándole atención a algo que el chico le estaría diciendo— perfecto, gracias por todo André, cuida bien de mi hermanita, mañana en la mañana pasaré por ella —finalizó la llamada.

—¿Pasarás por ella a dónde? —exigí saber desde mi lugar, mirándola duramente.

—¿Que modales son esos de escuchar conversaciones ajenas, West? —respondió y la miré aun peor, ella sólo sonrió— André llevó a Tori a pasar la noche en su casa, porque en mi casa no había nadie. Mis papás están de viaje y sería mas seguro estar en algún lugar que James no conozca.

—¿Sólos, ella y André? —volvió a sonreír.

—Oh, te importa... Casi lo dudé hace un momento —por Dios, como siga respondiendo esas cosas la voy a terminar estrangulando antes de lo planeado— podrías estar tu ahí también, pero decidiste preocuparte mas por tu ex novio, oh espera... Ahora es tu novio de nuevo... Porque eso es lo que le dijiste al médico —me puse de pie para enfrentarla, ya había hablado suficiente, o se calla o la callo— no le diré nada de eso a Tori, a diferencia de ti, no me gusta verla sufrir... Pero arréglalo, o como sea se enterará —di media vuelta para salir de allí por un café. Esto no podía ser peor. Hasta la estúpida de Trina Vega, se atrevía a enfrentarme de esa forma. Pero por mucho que me moleste, en algo tiene razón, y es que, esto en parte, puede que sea algo mi culpa.

.

.

.

.

Trina cumplió su palabra de llevarme a donde necesitara, al menos servía para algo, aunque es en verdad molesta conduciendo. Compadezco a la pobre de Vega.

Se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa, porque era obvio que no se lo pediría. Negué muchas veces de muy mala gana y anteponiendo varios insultos en cada cosa que le decía, pero ella aun así insistió. Dijo que no lo hacía por mi -no pudo importarme menos-, que sólo era un favor a su hermana, que el ayudarme a mi era sólo para poder decirle a Tori que había sido de ayuda en todo lo que se pudo. Aun si eso suponía darme un aventón a mi, o a los payasos pagados por Sikowitz. Yo sólo me preguntaba en medio de todo ese discurso ¿Se puede ser tan idiota e insoportable al mismo tiempo?

Finalmente acepté que me llevara, de muy mala gana, pero lo hice y la verdad me ahorró la molestia de buscar un taxi libre, a estas horas. Pero eso no se lo dije. Cuando llegué a mi casa bajé de su auto sin dirigirle la palabra. entré y cerré la puerta tras de mi sin siquiera un gracias. Ella se ofreció, yo no le pedí nada, asique no le debía nada.

Esa noche, para variar, no pude dormir casi nada. Preocupada por Beck, que seguramente ya había salido de cirugía y estaría en recuperación. Me hubiera quedado la noche ahí, pero dijeron que le dejarían los sedantes para que pudiera pasar cómodo la noche sin dolores, asique no me necesitaría ahí. Pensé en ir también a casa de André, lo pensé mucho, di tantas vueltas en la cama mientras intentaba dormir con eso en mi mente que las sábanas se salieron y acabaron en el suelo, junto con las mantas que hacía rato descansaban allí. Para cuando me decidí, eran casi las cuatro de la madrugada, parpadeé un par de veces, verificando que la hora estaba bien, no podía haberse ido tan rápido el tiempo. Pero así era, mi mente me había llevado a algún lugar donde el tiempo no corría, aparentemente. No me importó. Me levanté de mi cama, me puse lo primero que encontré, me calcé mis botas y tomé las llaves de mi auto. Salí de mi casa, pero al momento de abrir la puerta del coche, me encontré con algo que no esperaba, al menos no después de lo que había intentado.

—¿Jade? —preguntó despertandose, tallándose los ojos aun algo somnoliento— ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?

—James... —lo observé a detalle, su cabello estaba revuelto y estaba cubierto con su chaqueta de cuero haciendo el papel de una manta— ¡Largo de mi auto! —grité sintiendo que la rabia se me subía a la cabeza de una forma demasiado acelerada— ¡Largate de mi vida! Eres un inconsciente, un estúpido, un psicópata...

—¿Qué te ocurre? —se puso de pie y me sacudió un poco de los hombros para que me calmara.

—¿Qué me ocurre? ¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Casi matas a Beck! ¡Quisiste hacerle daño a Tori! No puedo creer que de verdad me preguntes una estupidez como esa —casi le gritaba, pero no quería levantar la voz, o despertaría a mi padre. Quise golpearlo pero me detuvo el brazo en el aire y me sujetó por la espalda.

—El habló mal de ti —respondió con rabia, como si el recordarlo lo alterara nuevamente— y Tori, a ella no iba a hacerle daño, es dulce y te quiere —levantó su mano y acarició mi rostro, yo lo alejé algo confundida— sólo quería pedirle disculpas por lo de la otra vez... Yo veía que te hacía sufrir y enojar lo que sentías por ella, y supuse que si ella desaparecía, dejarías de sentirte así... Pero cuando se fue, te pusiste peor, entonces decidí que debías estar con ella y fui a buscarla al internado en el que estaba, iba a traertela, para que fueras feliz de nuevo, pero tu llegaste antes... No debes preocuparte por ella, siempre que te haga feliz, yo estaré feliz también...

—James, estás peor, debes regresar al hospital... —pedí tratando de que volviera en si, se veía algo perdido. Odiaba recordar esa faceta que creía superada de él. Odiaba sentir que estaba volviéndose cada vez mas loco, por mi culpa. Estaba cayendo de nuevo en esa extraña obsesión que había desarrollado conmigo desde pequeños. Ese amor enfermizo en el que decía que no importaba como, yo debía ser feliz, que el siendo como mi hermano mayor, era su deber asegurarse de ello.

—No. —sonó seguro y sentí en su voz había una determinación algo perversa que me estremeció demasiado— debo terminar algo que empecé aer —susurró sobre mi oído. Comencé a temblar por la forma en la que hablaba, temí por la seguridad de Beck, porque sabía que hablaba de él. Todos estaban en peligro, cualquiera que me hiciera molestar. Sabiendo como es mi carácter y lo fácil que me fastidia cualquier cosa, esto debe ser una jodida pesadilla. James, en su estado actual podría hacerle daño a quien fuera. Lo conocía demasiado bien, prácticamente nos habíamos criado juntos, y lo que fuera que me había hecho así a mi, lo hizo también con él. El mismo daño, algún error en la crianza, supongo. Pero él al ser el mayor de los dos, desarrolló una especie de amor enfermizo en el que procuraba "protegerme", de quien fuera, como fuera—No regresaré a ese espantoso lugar, al menos no será así, hasta que vea que eres feliz —dijo recostando su cabeza en mis hombros— eres lo mas importante que tengo Jade, mi pequeña primita... —casi susurró y luego de besarme suavemente la mejilla, me empujó y corrió de allí lo mas rápido que pudo. Para cuando estuve de pie, ya no lo tenía a la vista. Pateé con impotencia el auto al saberme culpable de todo esto. Por ahora sería mejor si no iba a buscar a Vega, si tan sólo a James se le ocurría seguirme, eso sólo la pondría en peligro. Lo único que podía hacer era llamar al hospital y pedir que pusieran seguridad en la habitación de Beck y, por el momento, tomarme un café y pensar cual sería mi siguiente acción. Ya tengo bastante asumido que no podré dormir en lo que resta de la noche ni tomándome todos los calmantes del frasco.

.

.

.

.

TORI

Batallé contra mi misma lo que restó de la tarde, estaba tan inquieta que si fuera yo la que me tenía que soportar, me hubiese abofeteado. Pero en ese lugar, estaba André, que no hizo mas que acompañarme en todo momento. En momentos así, es cuando te das cuenta de quienes son los verdaderos amigos y quienes se preocupan de verdad por tu seguridad. Cuando cayó la noche, no pude dormirme sino hasta aproximadamente las once, y no fue por mérito propio, sino que, luego de dar incontables vueltas en la cama, el calmante que me había dado André al fin empezaba a hacer efecto. Él, por pedido mío, durmió en la misma habitación que yo, en un colchón que tiró en el suelo. No estaba tranquila durmiendo sola, sabiendo que James me estaría buscando. Asique el accedió a mi pedido sin problema alguno.

Desperté a eso de las seis de la mañana, con una angustia enorme en mi pecho. Que bonito día sería, pensé, si así empezaba debía ser una señal de que mi día no sería el mejor. Aun así, contra todo presentimiento, luego de unos minutos recostada mirando el techo, pensando, decidí levantarme e ir al hospital. A pesar de que me pusiera nerviosa hablar con Jade, temiendo que los últimos acontecimientos le hubieran hecho pensar en sus sentimientos por Beck, donde yo no saldría beneficiada. Tenía que ver a Beck, saber como estaba.

André dijo que Trina me iría a buscar sobre las nueve, entonces le diría que me lleve a ver a Beck, para esa hora seguramente ya estaría despierto.

.

.

.

.

Ese extraño aroma que despiden los hospitales me recibió al abrir las puertas e ingresar, seguida de mi hermana, que con sus grandes gafas y su exagerado caminar simulaba la apariencia de una celebridad. Pero nadie notó su presencia mas que en el momento en que entramos, haciendo ruido con la puerta. Inmediatamente todos volvieron a los suyo. Yo sonreí, era mi hermana después de todo, que mas podía hacer.

Miré por un momento a las personas allí, buscando a alguien con quien hablar. En un mostrador algo grande, había una mujer, con vestimenta de enfermera, asumí que era quien estaba buscando y me acerqué a ella para preguntar donde encontraría a Beck. La mujer me miró de arriba a abajo y luego de susurrar para si misma algo así como "que muchacho tan popular" revisó sus papeles y me indicó el número de habitación en la que estaba.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Trina algo fastidiada, seguramente por el aroma a hospital. Siempre había odiado eso, y no la culpo, es realmente molesto.

—Tercer piso, habitación 118 —respondí caminando hacia el ascensor, mi hermana me siguió sin mucho ánimo.

No tardamos mucho en dar con la habitación indicada, al llegar oímos voces. Reconocí una de ellas como la voz de André, y la otra era la voz de Jade. Respiré profundo antes de golpear la puerta y entrar. Traté de verme segura, y creo que lo logré, al menos un poco.

—Hola Beck —le sonreí y caminé hacia la camilla, parandome junto a él, del otro lado estaba Jade, frente a mi— buenos días Jade, hola de nuevo André.

—Tori, mírate, estás mas linda que la última vez que te vi —saludó André— y eso fue hace como veinte minutos.

—Vega —saludó Jade, con su tono agresivo usual.

—Beck, ¿cómo te sientes? —hablé mirandolo a el, prestandole mas atención. Tenía toda la cara vendada, sólo sus ojos y sus vías respiratorias estaban descubiertos. El tomó mi mano, como respuesta y cerró los ojos en gesto de afirmación. Estaba bien. Suspiré. Bueno, bien hasta donde se puede estar con tres costillas rotas y una reconstrucción facial casi completa.

—El médico dijo que no habrá problemas con su rostro —habló André— sólo eran cortadas.

—La única evidencia de la golpiza, será una pequeña y sexy cicatriz sobre su labio superior —agregó Jade.

—Oh —sonreí apretando su mano amistosamente mientras ignoraba y enterraba bajo mil pensamientos ese cortante "sexy" que se escapó de los labios de Jade.

El sonido de la puerta abriendose llamó la atención de todos dejandonos ver a un muchacho algo joven, con ropa de enfermero entrando a la habitación. Miró a Trina, luego a Jade y, por último, a mi.

—¿Cuál de ustedes es la novia del paciente? —preguntó y sentí mi respiración cortarse un momento. La miré a Jade, delante de mi, dándome la espalda.

—Soy yo —dijo y no se cuantas veces retumbó en mi mente esa frase. Que estúpida soy. Me había preparado mentalmente para esto, ensayando mis reacciones como si fuera una escena mas, tratando de robotizar mis reacciones, pero aun así, el daño que me hacían era demasiado evidente.

Miré a Beck, el me miraba a mi. No sabría decir de que forma lo hacía, ni si le daba gusto o no la situación, pero algo era seguro, él tenía razón. Jade sólo estaba jugando conmigo, no estaba realmente interesada en mi. Se cansó de mi tan pronto como Beck lo había predicho. No me dio ni tiempo de intentar olvidarla, justo cuando empezaba a necesitarla tanto. Pero no creo que eso jamás cambie, si pude quererla tanto, aun cuando ella me odiaba, esto no cambiaría nada. Eso había sido como una prueba de fuego, de que esto era para siempre. Pero era sólo yo. Yo queriendola a ella, y ella queriendolo a Beck.

Ni siquiera me miró al momento de decirlo, pero era obvio, nuevamente había olvidado que yo estaba ahí, como lo había hecho en el estacionamiento. Respiré profundo y asentí mientras me tragaba todas mis lágrimas como aceptando la derrota y corrí, sentí la mano de Beck hacer presión, como diciéndome que me quedara, pero me safé como pude y me fui de ahí.

No me importó donde ir, sólo les di la libertad a mis pies de moverse, para donde fuera, cualquier lado que estuviera lo suficientemente lejos como para que Jade no pudiera alcanzarme y decirme de sus propias palabras lo confundida que estaba, lo mucho que lo sentía, pero que quería seguir con Beck. Ya podía imaginarme todo, sus palabras, casi podía oír su voz.

No supe cuanto había corrido hasta que una mano me sujetó del brazo deteniéndome a medio camino, en algún pasillo, de alguna parte de este hospital. Me giré de pronto, con una estúpida esperanza revoloteante en mi estómago de que fuera Jade y no me dijera todo lo que mi mente me decía, seguiría. Pero no eran sus ojos azules los que me recibieron, sino los café de André que se notaba algo agitado por la larga carrera que había hecho para alcanzarme. Lo miré algo decepcionada de que fuera él, y no quien yo esperaba. Pero claro, tonta de mi, esperando que ella corriera a buscarme, cuando tiene algo mas importante que hacer, como ver que su novio esté bien. Y no la culpo, sus sentimientos eran mas importantes que los míos. Después de todo, Beck en verdad la necesitaba. Si ella estuviera en esa situación, a mi no me importaría nada mas.

—Tori, amiga ¿estás bien? —preguntó André apretando ligeramente mi mano. Sentí como en hormigueo en mi nariz se hacía mas fuerte.

—No —respondí y algunas lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos. Él me abrazó de inmediato, yo no me moví. No tenía deseos de nada, ni de irme, ni de quedarme.

—Ya, todo estará bien —volvió a hablar y se separó un poco de mi, mirándome a los ojos, tratando de darme confianza— te lo prometo...

—Sácame de aquí, llévame a casa...

.

.

.

.

JADE

—Soy yo... —respondí y de inmediato recordé que Vega estaba detrás mio. Apreté la mandíbula al escucharla correr por el pasillo, hice fuerza contra mi misma para no correr tras de ella . Por mucho que quisiera ir, lo importante era lo que sea que tuviera que decirme ese enfermero, podría ser importante para la salud de Beck.

Vi como André iba tras ella y se me revolvió el estómago de rabia. Desde que habíamos vuelto del Selene Arts, me había dado cuenta de algo que nunca antes había prestado atención. Y es que, Harris estaba enamorado de Vega, no sabía desde cuando, pero así era. Y al verlo correr tras ella, cuando debería ser yo. Sentí que había algo fuera de lugar. No sabía si era yo preocupandome tanto por Beck, Vega dudando de mi en una situación como esta, André corriendo a consolarla cuando debería ser yo. Yo quedándome parada en mi lugar, como clavada al suelo, pensando en esto, mirando el pasillo por el que se habían ido... Pero lo sabía, algo no estaba bien en esta situación, no me dejaba de molestar ese pensamiento de que estaba errando en algo.

—Señorita, ¿me escucha? —la voz de aquel hombre me trajo de vuelta. Me giré para verlo, lo miré unos segundos como volviendo en mi, hasta que recordé en que parte de la conversación lo había dejado hablando solo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté. El suspiró. Asumo que me habrá explicado algo mientras yo observaba a un buitre querer llevarse a mi Vega.

—Como le expliqué hace un momento —suspiró con desgano— el joven será llevado a una habitación de descanso común, pasó la noche sin sobresaltos y es necesario quitar la seguridad que pidió, puede contratar a alguien que lo cuide, si así lo desea.

—Si, como sea —lo interrumpí nuevamente— Trina, tú quédate con él —la señalé y ella asintió. Yo corrí hacia el pasillo por el que se había ido Vega, seguida de André. Al llegar a las divisiones no supe por dónde seguir, hasta que luego de querer derribar esos muros para encontrarla, decidí buscarla en el único punto en común que tenían todas las personas que salían del hospital.

.

.

.

.

Llegué al estacionamiento lo mas rápido que pude y la vi subiendose al auto de André, mientras éste discutía con alguien que, por lo que oí, le había rayado la pintura del auto.

—¡Vega! —la llamé a la distancia y ella me miró un momento, luego se volvió hacia adelante, intentando ignorarme. Diablos, esto está mal, se ve molesta. Sé que no debí decir eso, pero vamos, no tenía por que tomarselo de esa manera. No lo dije en serio, ella debió saberlo, debió saber que la que me importa es ella. Aunque no se lo haya dicho como se debe, lo sabe. Además, cuando dije esa mentira de ser la novia de Beck, la situación era especial, debía saber que tanto era el daño que le había hecho James a Beck, no podía comportarme de otra manera, pues en cierta forma, era mi culpa que el idiota de mi primo se comportara así. Me acerqué al auto corriendo, no puedo creer que luego de todo lo que hice, tenga que estar corriendo tras de ella de nuevo, es el maldito colmo, pero que no se acostumbre, pues no me voy a rebajar tanto siempre. En una de esas tendrá ella que venir por mi. Mas le vale, que demuestre que le importo tanto como me ha dicho. Que vale la pena el haberme hecho cambiar ese odio tan cómodo que sentía por ella. Pues era divertido querer verla sufrir. Ahora esa idea me molesta tanto, que golpearía a cualquiera que lo quisiera causar. Bueno, al menos entiendo algo de lo que siente mi primo con respecto a mi— vamos, bájate, tenemos que hablar —dije agachandome hasta quedar a su altura en la ventana del acompañante.

—No es necesario —dijo sin mirarme— está todo mas que claro, no lo hagas mas dificil, yo no volveré a molestarte con mis tonterías, no te buscaré mas, haremos de cuenta que nada pasó ¿vale? Yo volveré a intentar ser tu amiga, mientras tu me odias y ya... Así es como debió ser siempre.

—¿Qué? No, yo no quiero eso —negué rápidamente mientras ella me regresaba la mirada furiosa.

—Pues si piensas que seré tu amante o alguna de esas tonterías te digo desde ya que no —soltó con las mejillas rojas del coraje. Estaba muy molesta, y a mi no me salía una disculpa de mis labios. Me maldije a mi misma por dentro, por ser tan estúpidamente orgullosa— vete, búscate a otra para eso, que yo no soy tu juguete Jade —lo que siguió fue todo demasiado rápido. El ruido de la puerta del coche azotandose bruscamente, la cara de terror de Tori golpeando el cristal de la ventana e intentando abrir la puerta con todas sus fuerzas. Puerta que ya estaba trabada. Miré del otro lado, en el asiento del conductor, el rostro endurecido de James, con sus gafas oscuras puestas. Giró la llave que el idiota de Harris había dejado puesta y aceleró, llevándosela. Llevándose a mi Vega. Sentí como el mundo pesaba sobre mis hombros, todo giraba a mi alrededor, nada tenía estabilidad bajo mis pies. Y las palabras de James, diciéndome que haría lo que fuera para que yo fuera feliz retumbaron en mi mente cientos de veces. Me acababa de ver discutir con Tori, quien sabe que haría con ella en ese estado.

* * *

**Tori sintiéndose culpable por lo que le pasó a Beck. Jade sintiéndose culpable por lo que le pasó a Beck. Casi se nos termina la luna de miel entre ellas dos, y resulta que siempre no queda como Chuky el señorito Beckett, y en lugar se gana una sexy scar xD Ven como si soy buena con todos los personajes, hasta con los que no se lo merecen ._. ¡y que se nos llevan a la prota! **

**Esta vez no dejo preguntas, sólo pistas.  
-El regalo, es metálico.  
-Cabe en un bolsillo, o en la palma de la mano de Jade.  
-Es algo que Jade pensó en regalarle a Tori antes de saber lo que sentía por ella, influenciada por Sikowitz, diciendole que, debía demostrar lo que pensaba de Tori.  
-Le da pena dárselo, porque es algo "no-muy-Jade-que-digamos"  
**

* * *

**Reviews a los Reviews.  
**

**SeddiePLLAlexRusso4everBade:** Lo sé, Beck merece morir por decir eso de Jade, pero no se, en la serie cada tanto, me agrada ._. Y sobre el regalo, cuando Jade lo compró, no tenía pensado esa clase de "relación" con Tori xD

**Eternally paradox:** El regalo cabe en la palma de la mano de Jade, como para ocultarlo, un par de tijeras es algo grande ._. jajaja yo me tenté en hacer que saliera corriendo a la primera, pero James cumpliría y no tendríamos este capítulo xD  
No pueden ser tijeras, en el capítulo I, cuando Jade lo está buscando entre la utilería, piensa "esa porquería que seguro a Vega le encantará" por eso, no quedarían las tijeras :3

**Minecrandres:** James hijo de.. uhhhhhhh *censurado* xD ahora sólo es un capítulo :3 no te preocupes si no sabes que comentar ._. al menos ahora se que seguís leyendo :c

**JORI4EVER:** jajaja culpa *-* mira, si hubieses sido el review #100 tendrías tu dedicatoria xD ups... Si, tus comentarios de a dos harán que tu siguiente comentario sea para el último capítulo :c buuuuuuuuu...  
Si, lo Tsundere de Jade es genial -mi teoría es esa, Jade es una Tsundere sin remedio- jajajajaja Stella también es Tsundere, aunque no lo demostrara xD mejor la dejamos en su internado, -mi internado- que ella tiene a su propia Neko por ahí :3  
Los cambios de ambiente de capítulo a capítulo, se resumen a algo muy simple. Mi fic es bipolar xD ok no, la bipolar soy yo ._.  
Sikowitz sopechaba porque el lo sabe todo, Trina porque Tori es su hermana menos, y Cupido Vega todo lo sabe, y Robbie, tiene a la mente macabra y sagaz de Rex a su lado xD  
James es un misterio, siempre se sube a autos ajenos sin que lo noten xD el de Trina, el de Jade, el de André xD y si si, Beck se merecía sus pataditas, pero no es "mal chico" solo estaba dolido, por eso se preocupó por Tori, son amigos después de todo ._."  
jajaja gracias _ espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, creo que el siguiente será mas largo ._. shuuuu shuuuuu que los abrazos me ponen nerviosa _

**vaniap0211:** jajajaja ¡Se lo merecía! Tonto Beck, pero bueno, al final me dio como penita dejarlo deforme, asique no lo hice ._. siii dos caps, no espera... ahora solo uno D:

**LeeGilliesD:** jajajaja como crees xD te respeto demasiado como para querer abofetearte xD ¿Asesinato? No se, no creo... aunque algunos lo merezcan, ciertamente u_u este fic es algo limpio, como mi inicio en el fandom, no quise hacer cosas muuuuy extremas...  
Gracias *-* Yo espero que te agrade la continuación y que continues tu fic también *-*

**Takogirl:** lol un anillo con forma de bigote xD es lindo, pero nooo! xDDD James, si odialo, sobre todo ahora, que por fin pudo llevarse a Tori D: ¿Qué le hará?

**SoraTortiD:** sabía que esa parte de la golpiza causaría bipolaridad en alguien xD quedarse de wtf, reir y luego sentir feo, es senirse bipolar xDDD *convirtiendo al mundo en bipolares*  
lol tu inner -voz interior- te odia? ¿Es tu peor enemiga? xD loco, loco...  
Y no te preocupes por Trina, que yo tambien le tengo cariño, no le haré daño a ella :3  
Espero que te gustara la continuación, y ya no demores en reviewearme ._."

**Nara375:** ahora que lo decís es cierto, mi versión de Jade está mas suavizada, pero así debe ser, al principio de toda relación siempre es miel everywere -ajjj- y siiii *-* es sexxy esa clase de actitud *q* también quiero una Jade ¿no sabes donde conseguir una? :c  
._. oh... lástima que beck no quedó irreconocible ._. prometo un One-Shot en el que algo feo le pase *anotando para no olvidarlo*  
Bueno en algo tenés razón, y es que el regalo se lo da en el último capítulo xD -it's kinda obvious xD- y ashhhhhhh siempre pegando en el filo de las respuestas correctas xD pero te equivocas en un detalle pequeño ahí -no te diré donde xp- jajaja tranquis con tu review kilométrico, que así es como me gustan *-*

**liz w:** ya ya ¬¬ que a Beckett lo dejé lindo, aunque no se lo mereciera xD  
La felicidad no se mide por el ego, mi pequeña padawan xD -nada que ver- espero te haya gustado el capítulo, y lo hice mas largo, pero como tenés mas tiempo libre *gracias a mi* podrás leerlo sin problemas de tiempo :9

**Nuevon:** No llores -palmeandole la espalda amistosamente- ya pasó xD Si, Beck merecía sufrir por decir eso de Jade ù_ú gran tonto ese Beckett... jajajajaja debí incluir esa frase en el capítulo xD "En la cara no que soy actor" xDDD Me reí tanto con eso looooool genial... *aplausos por eso*  
Respuesta a la tarea: Podría ser, pero ¡Noooo! xD -aunque no estuvo nada mal-  
De las cuatro opciones que diste, la 3 se me hizo bastante viable, talvez por eso Jade no se lo quiere dar, (mi precioso wajajaja *u*)  
Gracias por comentar y suerte con tu serie (^-^)b espero te guste el capítulo 15 :3

**Gabuoo:** jajajaja oh, ¿y ahora? una semana para el final y Tori está en manos del psicopata de James lol

* * *

**Eso es todo por esta vez, later haters! -frase de Jade- xD **

**Selene Off.**


	16. Siempre

**¡Última actualización del fic! **  
**(Quizás le agrego un epílogo, cortesía de la persuación-extorsión de JORI4EVER ._.) **  
**Quería primero que nada -acá es donde me pongo cursi, tolérenlo, please- agradecer a quienes siguen la historia desde un principio, y a todos los que se fueron sumando. Incluso a los perezosos que jamás han comentado xD Pero sobre todo a los que dejaban sus opiniones, porque son quienes me han subido el ánimo con sus reviews y hasta me han hecho reír con sus cosas raras xD y hasta las amenazas que me mandaban. Lo juro, me hacían el día xD **  
**Este capítulo lo escribí casi de una sola vez, luego lo releí y no me gustó asique lo cambié. Luego lo volví a leer y lo odié mas, asique lo volví a escribir y quise leerlo de nuevo, pero temía que e dieran ganas de romper mi netbook al verme reescribiéndolo de nuevo, asique así quedó. **  
**Se que para algunos puede ser algo tedioso leer las notas del autor a veces, asique por eso los dejo hasta acá.**

* * *

**Este capítulo, por ser el último del fic, se lo dedico a una de mis escritoras favoritas de Jori, que es nada mas y nada menos que JORI4EVER, espero que te guste mi regalo, pero pues arruinaste la sorpresa preguntándome xDDD aun así, espero que te agrade. El broche de cierre del fic, es completamente para vos.**

* * *

**Reviews a los Reviews:**

**JORI4EVER:** Ahí está, tu dedicatoria :3 mas abajo el capítulo, todo tuyo :DDD  
También ves como anuncié el epílogo, gracias por la "persuación" ._. y ahora si en serio, graciassss *-* por comentarme como se debe, en cada capítulo xD  
Y creo que no solo a vos, ya he trastornado a varios con eso de los reviews largos :9  
Lamento si el capítulo anterior te hace "casi llorar" ._. cosas como esa me hacen querer volver a la comedia y, sin embargo, el siguiente Jori es por completo un drama D: ya tengo el primer capítulo y está algo normal -lo cual es raro, viniendo de mi- pero confío en que me irá bien :3  
Respondiendo a tu pregunta sobre el karma xD pues yo no creo en casi nada, pero a veces si pasa, y la teoría del karma a nuestra Jadey puede sea acertada ._. pero en este caso el karma sería yo (?) mmmm...  
Con respecto a poner lemon u/u pues a este fic no xD es mi comienzo, quiero que permanezca puro... Aunque quien sabe si en un futuro no publique algún One-Shot, con esas te temática xD (A mi también me da pena, con mis 20 añotes y todo lol)  
Y por favorrrrr D: jamás leas Bade... Eso puede ser traumante, nooo... Yo leería de cualquier pareja en el fic siempre que no separe a Jori xD  
Mejor la dejo hasta ahí, porque seguro termino haciendo spoiler con esto de que publico las respuestas antes del capítulo ._. xD  
PD. ¿Cómo es eso de que me stalkeas en mi perfil de Amor Yaoi? D: xDDD igual, se agradece que no me amenaces, como ves no ha hecho falta igual, si siempre he cumplido con las fechas.  
PD2. Robbie casi no me simpatiza, a Cat la adoro y, sinceramente, olvidé darle protagonismo xD Trina aparece por el simple hecho de que la amo xDDD es de mis favoritas, luego de Jade y Tori :3

**Minecrandres:** James hijo de su madrecita West... D: xDDD Pues hasta acá llegamos, me alegra que aunque dejaras de comentar siguieras el fic, eso me da la pequeña esperanza de que muchos de mis lectores, quizás siguen ahí, sólo que desde las sombras :') de verdad, me subiste al ánimo :D Y bueno, es el final, o algo así xD Y lo del regalo... pues leelo y veremos :3 Espero te guste :333

**Takogirl:** ._. lo sé, ese amor de James... No se ni de donde ni en que momento se me ocurrió. Nada mas supe cuando ya estaba en la historia ahí metidito ._. Pero si es tierno ¿verdad? :3 Espero te guste el capítulo final...

**Leon poeta:** ¿Con fiebre? Pues espero que ya estés mejor así podés leer mas tranquilo el final de la historia D: jajaja y tranquilo que sólo me voy de vacaciones del fandom :D estoy escribiendo otro Jori asique en un tiempo verás que vuelvo a publicar :3  
PD. Que buen regalo sería la galaxia del cinturón de Orión *-*

**Nuevon:** O_o loool tu review si que fue genialosamente gigante xD y además doble lol gracias *-*  
Lo de Jade y Beck no era coqueteo xD pobre Jadey, todos me la retan por ello ._.  
jajajaja a persuadir a Jade con música de ascensor xD lol le pusiste a tu "encuentro" con Jade mas acción y suspenso que el capítulo de la golpiza a Beck ._. genial xD  
asdsadasdasdasd cuando dijiste lo del mechon te iba a pedir un pedacito para un relicario, pero que va, lo del clon es mejor idea OuO mándame uno :D  
*Demente no, de chequelete* ._. ese chiste siempre lo dice mi mamá, no digo que seas ella pero e.e Ma, ¿cómo conseguiste la página en la que publico? ._.  
Y hasta aquí le dejamos a la respuesta, que temo se me escape algún spoiler del capítulo D:  
PD. El video no se si sepas, pero no permite direcciones web y las censura, asique lo veré, pero si me dejar el link correcto :3 vale? mandamelo por MP, no tengo problema con ello :D  
Gracias por el review gigante :D me encanta cuando me dejan uno así T-T  
Gracias por comentar xD supongo que tu nombre será ¿Miguel Angel (o) ? La (o) es opcional xD  
Adiós ñ_ñ

**Nara375:** Una de las hermosas lectoras que me dejan estos reviewsotes que tanto amo *-* gracias por llegar hasta el final :D  
Antes que nada lamento haberte causado angustia D: es culpa del fic, lo sientow T-T  
Y si, fuiste la que mas cerca le dio a la falta de tornillos de la cabezita de James. Pero sea lo que sea que pase, termina hoy muajajajaja ¿qué será? mmmmmm  
Y sigo con la idea de que tenés algo muy parecido al saber universal, has pegado en el palo cada disparo con tus teorías acertando algunas y otras casi, me sorprendes xD  
D: ay creí que también me caía la bronca a mi lol bueno, gracias por no... regañarme xD ya que hasta las protas ligaron regañe creí que la tomarías contra mi también xDDD menos mal ufff...  
Gracias por siempre comentar, espero que te guste el final.

**LeeGilliesD:** Si si, mereces mi respeto, lo ganaste con tus escritos :D pero está bien, si lo creo necesario te abofetearé a la distancia (?) xDDD  
Por cierto, coincido, sólo Jade hace esas cosas xD pero no era coqueteo con Beck, pobre que me la castigan con ello :3  
Por cierto, dije que no habría asesinato, pero jamás dije que no moriría nadie :9 son dos cosas muy distintas xD ammm gracias por comentar y espero que te guste el final...  
PD. Gracias por el gatito, de hecho también me gustan... pero luego del fic perturbador ese D: empiezo a dudar en aceptarlo)

**vaniap0211:** jajajaja si verdad, después de todo, el hermano de Cat es una persona muy normalita en comparación al lindo de James D: Ya sabemos como es Jade, siempre metiendo la patita hasta la rodilla pues -_- no aprende mas xD Ojalá si te guste el final :D

**liz w:** Tuve que editar la respuesta a tu review xD justo había cerrado el archivo que lleva por nombre "NA" donde respondía los reviews y que me llega la alerta del review ._. xD jajaja bueno, menos mal lo dejaste antes de que publicara y ammm... si, me dijiste que el jueves, pero como ya lo tenía hecho y me lo pidieron algo así como con un "haber si mi linda onee-sama quiere actualizar hoy FOF nya nya" trasladado desde mi chat de fb, con copy & paste D: ni como negarse a eso lol  
lol quien te entiende che... Primero que le salve la carita de modelo, y luego que lo deje deforme... Luego la bipolar es una e.e jajajaja Calamardo Guapo XD  
Si verdad, te he puesto demasiados apodos xD sentite halagada, gasto mi imaginación en apodos para vos :9  
Y otra que le dice lindo a James ._. en serio, es lindo su "amor" pero tampoco para agarrarle cariño ._.  
Bueno, he aquí el final, ya te deshaces de mi, al menos por acá xDDD

**madameduvergiere:** Gracias por comentar, aunque sea en el final :D espero que te agrade el cierre de la historia...

**Eso es todo, gracias por todos sus hermosos reviews (por alguna razón he escapado de los críticos esos que abundan por estos fics. Como dirían por ahí, he salido victoriosa xDDD) Y ya, los dejo leer el capítulo de hoy :D **  
**Y una aclaración: Dije que no habría asesinatos, pero no les aseguro que nadie muera u_u**

* * *

**Capítulo XVI: Siempre**

* * *

Mi mente da más vueltas de las que estoy acostumbrada en este momento y no entiendo el porqué, pero siento como si estuviera sobre un maldito carrusel al que se le cortaron los frenos. Es horrible, muy molesto y extraño a la vez, para esta altura debería sentir nauseas, pero sólo me siento algo aturdida. ¿Qué estará pasando? Tal vez deba recapitular un poco, pero… ¿Recapitular sobre qué? ¿Qué estaba haciendo hace un momento? No lo recuerdo… Que raro es esto.

Miro mi mano, o al menos lo intento pero sólo logro ver borroso, como una foto fuera de foco, luego a mi alrededor, luces, muy cambiantes y que alternan entre si, sombras que pasan rápidamente junto a mí, como esquivándome, otras simplemente están ahí, quietas, como observándome. Considerando como se veía mi mano hacía instantes, deben ser personas. Sólo que no logro distinguir de que o quien son.

Siento que me hablan, o hablan entre si, pero no distingo mucho, mi capacidad de oír se ve casi completamente interrumpida por un molesto zumbido. Trato de prestar mas atención, pero parece ser contraproducente, pues las voces se oyen cada vez más distantes. Poco a poco dejo de oír lo que fuera que me dijeran, lo que hacía instantes era puro bullicio comienza a sentirse lejos. Talvez simplemente se callaron.

Entre ese inmenso y casi absoluto silencio, como luchando entre la nada y saliendo victoriosa, una voz pudo colarse a mis sentidos, oigo a alguien llamar mi nombre, su voz me es tan familiar y tan ajena a la vez. Sonó tan clara, pero parece que mi memoria también tiene deseos de fallar. Era la voz de una mujer, y la conozco. Lo sé. Pero no logro recordarla. No la volví a escuchar. De hecho, ya no oigo nada. Ya no veo nada. Ni ese pequeño bullicio que hacía instantes me molestaba, ni las sombras, ni esa voz... esa voz... Ya ni siquiera sentía dar vueltas en ese carrusel del demonio. Al menos eso había terminado.

Trato de enfocar en algo, pero no logro mucho. Estoy sola en la oscuridad y no puedo distinguir ya nada. Todo se extinguió de un momento a otro, o talvez eran mis estúpidos sentidos los que se habían tomado vacaciones de mi misma.

No sabría decir donde estoy, ciertamente. Si es que estoy en algún lado. Sé que no estoy flotando ni mucho menos, que yo sepa no me meto ninguna clase de drogas, como para estar pasando por esto. Pero aun así, no siento que mis pies estén tocando tierra firme.

¿Cómo es qué llegué a esto?

— ¡Tori! —oí mi voz de pronto llamarla, pero yo no había hablado. Había sonado en mi mente, pues yo ya no oía nada. Un recuerdo... quizás. Pero, ¿por qué recordarla así de repente? Talvez tenía que ver con esta extraña situación...

¿Última vez que la vi? Creo... que estábamos en clases de Sikowitz. Ella sobre el escenario junto con Robbie, trabajando en una improvisación sobre un reencuentro. Su papel era demasiado cursi, sumándolo a su personalidad natural, era casi ver miel escurriendo por todos lados. Yo, sentada entre los demás alumnos, cual si fuera parte de un público demasiado estricto, criticándola con mi actitud. Me burlaba en silencio con miradas, molestándola con ello. Ella solo hacía un puchero y seguía. Recuerdo que lo único que pensaba en ese momento, era en molestarla otra vez, sólo por ver ese gesto que la hacía verse tan linda. Lo se, ¿Desde cuándo a Jade West le gustan las cosas lindas? Pues desde que todas las veía en Vega. Ella actuando de memoria, actuando bastante bien para ser sincera. Siendo apenas una improvisación, era todo bastante fluido. Aunque eso ni loca se lo diría.

Yo sentada como en primera fila, estropeándole sus escenas, por diversión. Ella lo sabía. Y sonreía por ello. No se cuantas veces ese día había reparado en lo hermosa que era su sonrisa. Me sentía una completa estúpida y me preguntaba si ella estaría sintiéndose igual con respecto a mi. Pues mas le valía, después de todo el drama que había hecho para estar conmigo, una vez que lo había logrado, una vez que me había prácticamente idiotizado con su sola presencia, no podía simplemente dejarme. ¿Quién diría que me enamoraría como una estúpida de, precisamente, esa estúpida? Pero otra cosa era lo que le demostraba, siempre siendo una idiota con ella, pero aquello era divertido, hasta lindo, si lo veía como lo que era: un juego entre nosotras dos.

Pero... ¿por qué pienso en ello, justo ahora? Es un bonito recuerdo, pero... eso no explica porque me siento así.

¿Qué ocurrió luego de eso? No puede ser tan difícil de recordar. A ver Jade, piensa. Paso a paso.

Estaba con Vega, en el salón de clases. A un lado de la puerta de salida al pasillo, en un rincón, simplemente hablando luego de la improvisación. El timbre había sonado ya, dejándonos solas, por primera vez en aquel día. Ella sonriéndome, como siempre lo había hecho, y yo, estropeándolo diciéndole lo feo que le había salido su papel, que era lo mas horrible y cursi que había visto.

Ella siempre sonreía, en ocasiones llegaba a desesperarme por no saber que era lo que la hacía tan feliz de aquello, que a pesar de todos mis comentarios, ella siempre tuviera una sonrisa. No pude mas con ello y se lo pregunté, aquello era casi un misterio desde que la conocía.

—Porque tu estás conmigo —respondió entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos. Sus facciones estaban relajadas, me miraba casi con ternura. Yo me hice la fuerte, como si no me provocara nada su mano sujetando la mía en ese pequeño rincón. Lo cierto era que sentía mas de lo que podía decir, y eso era excusa suficiente para callármelo.

Un sonido interrumpió nuestro juego de miradas, distrayéndola. Era su celular sonando, a lo que yo suspiré fastidiada por la miserable criatura que nos molestaba en nuestro único momento a solas. Ella lo sacó de su bolsillo y miró un momento. Su sonrisa desapareció tan rápido que me preocupó, ella me devolvió la mirada como con pena. No entendí nada de lo que le pasaba hasta que me mostró lo que decía en la pantalla. Era un mensaje de Beck, pidiéndole charlar, sobre mi.

Apreté su mano un poco, tratando de darle confianza. Se veía algo nerviosa, pero volvió a sonreír, aunque había algo distinto en su sonrisa, como si estuviera triste. Como si fuera forzada, como una mueca fingida para complacerme.

De pronto como una foto, tan repentina como un flash e igual de fugaz, esa misma imagen de su rostro, de esa mueca que simulaba una sonrisa, llegó a mi mente rodeada de oscuridad. Era esa misma sonrisa fingida que azotó mi mente como un flashback de un instante. Pero quedó grabada en mi, como si fuera un recuerdo mas, su sonrisa algo gastada y adornada con una mancha cerca de su boca, que aunque no lo quería ni pensar, era tan similar al color de la sangre.

¿Qué demonios es lo que no termino de recordar? Vega... ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué siento que me alejo de ti?

Como si nada mas hubiera por pensar, dejé de intentar recordar. No es que no quiera saber lo que pasa pero, por algún motivo, me siento ir. El tiempo parece no existir, porque no siento que pase ni un segundo. Mis pensamientos, esos que al principio se amontonaban y parecía que se sobrescribieran unos a otros tomando el lugar del anterior, parecen ya no querer existir en mi. Ahora todo es más calmo, ya casi no puedo pensar en nada, ni siquiera en la persona que jamás dejo de pensar. Ella también comienza lentamente a dejar mi mente...

Siento que esa oscuridad se hace más densa y absoluta. Casi como si me absorbiera, como si dejara lentamente de existir… ¿Acaso estoy muerta?

Ya casi ni siquiera puedo oír mis propios y vagos pensamientos. Los pocos que me quedaban, casi siento que dejo de ser yo. Lentamente me empiezo a ir.

— ¡Despejen!

—Hay pulso, signos vitales normalizándose.

—Al menos a ella no la perdimos…

Como un gran peso repentino que me aplasta siento el peso de mi propio cuerpo volver a mi, recuperando así, las sensaciones que ahora sé, había perdido. La oscuridad lentamente se va. Es reemplazada por luces, sonido, siluetas, de todo un poco. De esas mezclas tan extrañas que sólo se ven en un circo, o en la peor de las borracheras. Me pregunto cual de estos será el motivo.

Vale, pero no recuerdo haber ido a un circo ni mucho menos de fiesta, hasta pegarme semejante borrachera. A la única bebida que le dedico tanto tiempo y con todo el amor del mundo es al café. El alcohol no me ha atraído jamás...

Entonces, ¿Por qué mierda estoy así? ¿Qué diablos es lo qué está pasándome?

El bullicio del principio se hace presente, otra vez. Como no, tenía que volver a joderme la cabeza que, ahora me doy cuenta, me palpita a mas no poder. Y para empeorarla no era exactamente igual, no. Ahora le acompañaba un molesto y ensordecedor sonido. Muy parecido a una sirena, tal vez era eso.

¿Una sirena?

—Está despertando, adminístrale sedantes… Podría entrar en shock si llegase a tener recuerdo del accidente…

¿Accidente? ¿Qué accidente? ¿Sedarme a mí? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo? Esas preguntas comenzaron a amontonarse en mi mente como si quisieran escapar. Pero sólo era en mi mente, pues de mis labios sólo oigo salir un balbuceo incoherente que me empieza a desesperar. Mierda, concéntrate Jade, una palabra por vez...

—Si es que recuerda algo, con ese golpe que se dio en la cabeza, dudo que esa sea una posibilidad…

¿Golpe? ¿Qué…?

—Solo hazlo antes de que termine de despertar.

—De acuerdo.

Okey, aquí hay algo mal. Ya no escucho mas ruidos, no oigo mas esa molesta sirena, ni me molestan las luces de ese lugar que, puedo estar alucinando mucho, perdida, o cuanta tontería me pase por la cabeza, pero el dichoso lugar parecía moverse.

Juzgando por ello y por el "adminístrenle sedantes" seguramente debo estar en una ambulancia, luego de... ¿De qué? No logro recordarlo. Talvez a eso se deba mi falta de memoria repentina. ¿Tuve un accidente?

— ¡Tori! —oí mi propia voz en mi mente gritar su nombre. Igual que hace un rato, hasta podría asegurar que era el mismo "recuerdo". Y como una foto pixelada aparecieron en mi mente imágenes de... ¿un estacionamiento?

Poco a poco comienzo a distinguir bien de que se trata. Es un estacionamiento, si no me equivoco. Veo como un auto arranca y pasa a mi lado. Presto mas atención a lo que ocurre y veo como Vega me mira con su cara de pánico mientras golpea el cristal desde dentro con ambas manos, no oigo lo que dice pero puedo leer claramente en sus labios gritar mi nombre. Tori, dentro de ese auto, llorando, y yo sin poder hacer nada.

—Maldito James —oí mi voz nuevamente hablar, en mi cabeza y, entonces, recordé.

Habíamos tenido una pequeña discusión con Vega, mi culpa, para variar. Ella estaba insegura con respecto a lo que yo sentía por ella, y no la culpaba. Me había estado comportando como una verdadera imbécil con ella ese día y el anterior. Pero estaba dispuesta a hablarlo, quería arreglar las cosas. Sabía como ella se estaba sintiendo y estaba dispuesta a dar todo de mi para que funcionara. Esa noche no había podido dormir casi nada, culpa de ella en mi mente y darle vueltas al asunto. Asique cuando vi el sol salir, me levanté de mi cama rápidamente, con la firme idea de aclarar todo, necesitaba estar bien con ella y con todos.

Lo primero que hice fue ir al hospital, para aclarar las cosas con la persona que, talvez, saldría mas afectada en todo esto y podría traerme mas problemas con ella: Beck.

Le expliqué como iban a ser las cosas, muy a mi modo prepotente y eso, pues así soy y es la única forma en que me salía decir las cosas. Además que las personas, todas sin excepción, parecen escuchar mejor si les hablas fuerte y con un lindo marco de enojo en tu rostro.

Le conté lo que sentía por Tori con todas las palabras mas exactas que conocía. Para no dejar errores, ni huecos, ni lugar a malas interpretaciones. Le expliqué cada uno de mis sentimientos como se le explica a un niño de primaria el orden de los números. Sin saltarme un solo detalle. Si algo había ganado en mi tiempo de relación con él, era confianza, por lo que le confesé cada pequeño sentimiento que alojaba mi corazón por ella, sin pena, con las palabras mas cursis que jamás llegué a pensar que saldrían de mi boca, debía dejárselo claro para evitar problemas en el futuro. Tenía bastante claro el cariño especial que se tenían Tori y él, eran casi mejores amigos. Por eso hacía esto, para evitar esas rencillas que, aunque no tuviera conocimiento de ellas, sabía que existían.

Con el pasar de la explicación pareció entenderlo, aun bajo esas múltiples capas de vendas, donde se ocultaba su rostro, se veían sus ojos y una sincera aceptación. No dijo nada, pues por los sedantes apenas y podía mover los ojos. El resto estaba dormido. Sólo cerró sus ojos un momento, en señal de aceptación. Yo le agradecí el gesto, el respetar mi decisión, mi opinión. Pues si algo había faltado en esta situación, había sido hablar claro con él para que entendiera y se resignara. Pero por fin ya estaba hecho. Sólo faltaba contárselo a Tori y todo estaría bien. Había conseguido para ella, lo que tanto quería. Prácticamente salvar su relación con Beck, y había aclarado la nuestra. No podía estar mas feliz por ello.

En un momento consideré ir a buscarla a casa de André, pero de nuevo estaba esa sensación de que la pondría en peligro si develaba el único lugar seguro y que James no conocía, asique sólo me dediqué a esperar a que llegara, pues conociéndola, sabía que llegaría para visitar a Beck.

André llegó antes que ella anunciándome lo que ya sabía: ella venía en camino con Trina y yo no podía esperar por ello. Quería que viera cuanto me importaba. Aunque luego le restaría emoción a mis acciones, como solía hacerlo con ella, pues odiaba ser vulnerable. Con ella, como desde que la conocía, necesitaba mostrarme fuerte.

Varios minutos después llegaron, ella y su hermana. Todo iba según lo planeado, Beck se mostró tranquilo y apenas entró lo miré y me guiñó un ojo. Diciéndome con ello, que todo estaría bien. Pero no fue así. De un momento a otro todo se complicó, como no, de nuevo era culpa mía. Como lo era siempre. Como parecía que sería siempre.

Me vi nuevamente corriendo tras ella, que parecía estar tomando la costumbre de, cuando menos me lo esperaba, escaparse de mis manos como el agua. Yo buscándola y ella alejándose de mi. Se me escapaba de nuevo y no quería que aquello ocurriera. Era demasiado molesto lo que sentía cuando ella estaba lejos como para tener que soportarlo una vez mas.

De un momento a otro me vi alcanzándola en el estacionamiento del hospital, estaba a unos cuantos metros subiéndose a un auto en el lugar de acompañante. Tomé aire nuevamente preparándome para otra carrera y corrí hacía ella mientras sentía que mis piernas no daban para mas, mientras me repetía a mi misma que un poco mas y la tendría una vez mas junto a mi. Sólo un poco mas...

Le pedí que se bajara para poder hablar aun a través del cristal cerrado del auto, pero ella estaba demasiado molesta conmigo. Mas que molesta, estaba dolida. Fuera lo que fuera que tuviera en su cabeza, la estaba dañando mucho, se podía notar con sólo mirarla. Y con justa razón, me sentí la única culpable de ello. Pero no podía exteriorizarlo, no me salían las palabras correctas. Lo único que hacían mis palabras era complicarlo todo, mi estúpido orgullo presentándose una vez mas, en el momento equivocado. Cuando debería decirle que lo sentía, que me perdonara, que no era cierto lo de hacía un momento. Nada de eso salía de mis labios, en situaciones así me sentía la mas idiota del mundo.

Sin avis y sin saber de donde, todo parecía perderse. No supe como, de un momento al siguiente, todo se desmoronaba ante mis ojos, y yo seguía como clavada al suelo.

Como salido de la nada, sin yo saber como había pasado, si él ya estaba en el auto escondido, como era su costumbre, o si en medio de mi distracción al discutir con Vega se había acercado tomando el control de la situación. Lo único que sabía, era que James estaba dentro del auto, con Vega, encerrados y, por la expresión dura de su rostro, estaba muy molesto. No me miró siquiera, simplemente aceleró y mi primera reacción fue querer golpear a Harris, quería estrangularlo por haber dejado la llave puesta, por haberla dejado sola. Pero a quien quería engañar, mas que nada de eso, quería explotar y desaparecer en el aire, darme a mi misma la golpiza de mi vida por seguir siendo tan idiota con Vega. Porque si hubiese medido bien mis acciones, mis palabras, nada de eso habría ocurrido. Si tan solo me hubiera comportado como una persona adulta y no como un estúpida adolescente que no sabe ni como decir lo que siente, ella estaría conmigo y no estaría yo en esta situación. Había sido una niña orgullosa todo el maldito tiempo y esas eran las consecuencias.

Debía buscarla y encontrarla, o dejar mi vida en ello. En una situación así, no había lugar para errores de ningún tipo.

Corrí hacia la calle en busca de alguna solución sin perder de vista el camino que llevaba aquel auto, porque como la mas grande de mis idioteces recientes, en medio de mi carrera por alcanzarla, había olvidado tomar mi maldito bolso de la habitación de Beck. Por lo que no tenía las jodidas llaves de mi auto y no encontraba mas solución que la que me daba mi cabeza sobre la marcha. Entonces me paré a media calle y miré hacia ambas direcciones, buscando mi solución mas rápida. Lo primero que vi, fue una motocicleta acercarse, supe que era eso lo que debía hacer. Apenas la vi cruzó por mi mente la idea de robársela a quien fuera su dueño. No me importaba ir a la cárcel luego de esto, trabajaría día y noche si era necesario, le compraría tres motocicletas igual al idiota que fuera el dueño. Yo sólo la necesitaba para ir a buscar a Vega. Nada era mas importante en ese momento. Apenas y pudo esquivarme, eso había sido un riesgo bastante grande, pero conseguiría lo que me proponía.

Unos metros mas lejos, se detuvo para preguntarme si estaba bien, si no me había dañado, talvez rozado, en medio de la maniobra. Sin demorar mucho mas utilizando toda la fuerza que mis brazos me permitieron lo empujé y corrí hacia el vehículo. Sin pensarlo mucho mas, me monté en ella y aceleré antes de que su dueño pudiera reaccionar y quitármela.

Aun podía ver el auto de Harris, detenido mas adelante por la cantidad de autos que había en el semáforo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo agradecí que esas cosas existieran, me daban tiempo para alcanzarlos. Y estuve a punto. Pero las luces cambiaron de rojo a verde y James volvió a acelerar.

Aún me llevaba algo de distancia, pero lo podía seguir sin mucha dificultad por la suerte de haber tomado "prestada" una moto en buenas condiciones. Lo perseguí por varias calles, en su vano intento de librarse de mi. Lo único que pensaba en ese momento era que a Harris se le hubiese olvidado llenar el tanque, que de un momento a otro el auto se detuviera y yo le pudiese dar la golpiza de su vida al imbécil de mi primo. Porque pedir que reaccionara, a estas alturas, me parecía imposible.

En una de sus maniobras para perderse, tomó una ruta mas despejada, por la que se le hiciera mas fácil su escape, pues en el tráfico se le hacía difícil el huir de mi. Pero siendo Hollywood, era difícil encontrar alguna calle completamente despejada, debía haber un motivo para ello. Sólo que él no pensó en ello, ni prestó atención a los carteles que señalaban una ruta sin salida. Fue demasiado estúpido de su parte. ¡Era una jodida calle sin salida! Ésta terminaba en un pequeño monte, lleno de árboles de toda clase que, era mas que obvio, no podían ser cruzados por semejante vehículo. Talvez ni con la motocicleta en la que yo iba, podría avanzar demasiado.

Comencé a desesperarme cuando me di cuenta, que para la velocidad que llevaba, no le darían los frenos para poder estabilizar el auto. Jamás llegaría a frenar si seguía así. Me apresuré a llegar. Aceleré a todo lo que pude, a todo lo que daba el motor, mis ojos se entrecerraban por la presión del viento sobre mi rostro, pero se mantenían firmes en el objetivo. Quería advertirle que disminuyera la velocidad, que se detuviera, que me devolviera a mi Vega, pero no parecía avanzar nada a comparación de la velocidad que él llevaba. Muy de a poco parecía avanzar hacia ellos, pero no fue suficiente, no llegué a tiempo y, para cuando al fin estuve cerca, para cuando al fin el notó que debía si o si detenerse era demasiado tarde. Oí el sonido de los frenos clavándose, vi el rastro que dejaban los neumáticos en el suelo mientras el auto derrapaba pero sin buenos resultados. Inevitablemente, el auto volcó... con ella dentro...

Me desesperé luego de contar el primer giro completo que dio, tumbando algunos árboles pequeños a su paso, mientras oía todos lo vidrios quebrarse, a la segunda vuelta se quedó a la mitad. Con el techo contra el suelo bastante disminuido de su tamaño original y las ruedas hacia arriba girando aparatosamente, casi sueltas, se movían cada vez mas lento. Al menos las tres ruedas que aun tenía.

Todo pasó tan rápido que no llegué ni a respirar en ese momento que pareció ser eterno y, a la vez, en cámara lenta. Las imágenes de lo que pudiera estar pasando dentro se agolpaban en mi cabeza, el rostro lleno de pánico de Tori mientras trataba de sujetarse a algún lado que le diera seguridad. Regresaban a mi mente los recuerdos de ella llamando mi nombre, casi como si pudiera oirla, pero sólo era mi imaginación. Mi mente llenándome de inseguridades. Negué a todo ello con la cabeza... ella tenía que estar bien. Yo me aseguraría de ello.

Pero con lo que no conté fue con mi propia velocidad, que ya me tenía cerca del lugar del accidente y no me daba tiempo, ni espacio para frenar. Sin darme cuenta, en mi afán por alcanzarlos, había cometido exactamente el mismo error que James. Me hubiese arrojado de la motocicleta pero no llegué a reaccionar a tiempo. Para cuando supe me ardía todo el cuerpo de dolor, no sentía estar sobre la moto pero mi cuerpo sentía aun el movimiento del impulso que me había arrojado lejos. Todo me daba vueltas y sentía algo caliente correr por mi cabeza. Y es que en mi carrera por huir del dueño de la motocicleta, y alcanzar a James, olvidé tomar el casco también. Pero con lamentarme por ello no ganaba nada, había una cosa mas importante en ese momento, asique me dediqué a enfocar mi vista en algo. Vega necesitaba que la fuera a ayudar.

Abrí mis ojos sintiendo que el dolor de cabeza me mataría y, por alguna razón veía cada vez mas oscuro mi alrededor. Que extraño, recuerdo haber pensado, pues ni siquiera era medio día cuando todo aquello había pasado. Era pronto para oscurecer, no le di importancia, aún veía lo suficientemente claro, como para distinguir las plantas a mi alrededor y ese auto de cabeza a unos metros de mi.

Por el hueco de la ventana, donde antes había un vidrio, que se podía ver en pequeños pedazos regados por el suelo, podía ver el brazo de Tori, moviéndose torpemente como buscando algo de que aferrarse, se veía algo lastimado. Un nudo en la garganta me llegó de pronto, estaba lastimada, pero aun así yo estaba feliz, sólo por el hecho de saber que, a pesar del gran susto y los golpes que pudiera tener, estaba bien. Estaba viva.

Como pude me giré sobre mi misma y comencé a tantear la zona con mis manos, buscando algo de que ayudarme, así me aferré a la motocicleta que, acababa de darme cuenta, estaba junto a mi. Luego terminé de ayudarme de las ramas de un árbol. Me sostuve unos segundos de él hasta que me sentí capaz de caminar. Aunque me doliera cada paso adelante que daba como no sabía que podía doler y sintiera el mundo moverse para cualquier lado bajo mis pies, avancé firmemente.

Cuando iba llegando empecé a sentir el claro e inconfundible aroma del combustible derramándose. Presté mas atención a donde iba, ignorando ese molesto aroma que me provocaba dolor de cabeza. Entonces vi, mas claramente, entre las sombras que se estaba volviendo mi vista, su brazo que se movía, aun buscando de donde aferrarse. La tomé de la mano sin mucho mas pensarlo, agachándome a su altura mientras me sujetaba del mismo vehículo para no perder el poco equilibrio que aun conservaba. Ella me miró un momento, estaba temblando.

—Debe ser incomodo estar de cabeza —le sonreí y ella me devolvió el gesto. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba ver en ese momento. Apreté el agarre con mi mano para que se afirmara y poderla sacar de allí. Ella igualó mi gesto y luego de un poco de esfuerzo por parte de ambas, la alejé de ese auto. Algo me dijo que mirara hacia atrás, no sé por qué, pero lo hice y pude notar, claramente, con mi vista aun nebulosa, la silueta de James aun dentro del auto, en su lugar de conductor con la vista fija en mi. Lo miré con desaprobación muy duramente, con odio. Pues de algo estaba segura, lo odiaba por poner a Tori en esa situación. El lo notó y me sonrió, como lo hacía siempre que me decía que me protegería. Lo ignoré y seguí alejándome cuanto pude del auto hasta que una alerta hizo click en mi cabeza, giré mi vista hacia el nuevamente y, tal como lo había pensado, el seguía mirándome, sonriéndome con un encendedor en la mano. Antes de que yo pudiera siquiera intentar reaccionar, eso era sólo llamas. Caminé hacia la motocicleta y recosté a Vega contra el asiento de ésta, no era mucho, pero al menos así estaría cómoda y yo podría sentarme a respirar tranquila, pues estaba demasiado mareada. Presté atención al fuego delante nuestro, sentí mi pecho doler, porque sabía que lo que James había hecho, seguía siendo por mi, por protegerme, como el siempre decía. Esta vez, de si mismo.

Algo diferente llamó mi atención, un rastro que brillaba con el reflejo de las llamas en dirección a nosotras. Apenas lo notaba, en el camino que habíamos hecho, había un pequeño e irregular rastro de sangre.

No supe de cual de las dos era, hasta que mientras descansábamos en el suelo, recostadas sobre un árbol, ella tosió dejando un hilo de sangre correr por su boca. Eso no podía ser buena señal, por lo que sentí como mi mundo se caía de a poco, me estaba quebrando. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, una tras otra sin intención de mi parte por controlarlas. Tori me miró algo nerviosa y sonriéndome como con pena, ocultando su abdomen entre sus manos, donde pude ver claramente ese mismo color sangre que me ponía tan nerviosa. Posé una de mis manos frías y temblorosas sobre las suyas y ella las corrió con resignación.

Sentí como mi respiración se agitaba de pronto, no sentía el aire llegar a mis pulmones y no podía parar de llorar, eso no estaba bien. No podía estar bien. Había un gran trozo de vidrio incrustado ahí, haciendo que sangrara mucho, lentamente ese líquido vital de color rojo escurría de su abdomen y yo no sabía que hacer. Ella sólo suspiró algo temblorosa y recostó su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Mi mente parecía querer explotar y no lograba hilar una frase, ni siquiera un pensamiento coherente, hasta que reaccioné y entendí que no podía hacer mas que quedarme con ella, a su lado y esperar a que alguien llegara, que viendo el humo que despedía la hoguera en la que se había convertido el auto de André minutos después de sacar a Tori de él. Alguien llegaría pronto a buscarnos, lo sabía.

Entre la visión casi nocturna que se había vuelto mi vista, y las lágrimas que me estaban atacando, casi no podía distinguir nada. Sólo una mano borrosa que se acercaba a mi rostro y tomaba mi mejilla con delicadeza, sus manos temblaban y estaban frías, al igual que las mías. Me giró hacia ella lentamente y me besó en los labios, con suavidad. Fue apenas un roce y se recostó en mi pecho respirando entrecortadamente. Entonces me di cuenta, que ella debía estar mas asustada que yo misma. Yo casi no recuerdo el momento en el que caí de la moto, pero ella dio una vuelta y media dentro de esa lata con ruedas. Tenía que dejar de estar en mi mente y quedarme con ella, hacerle compañía no sólo físicamente. Con una de mis manos comencé a acomodar su cabello hacia atrás, acariciando sus mejillas en el proceso.

— ¿Oyes? —dije por lo bajo, prestando mas atención a nuestro alrededor— ya viene una ambulancia por ti, asique sólo debes esperar, ellos te curarán. —dije notando el sonido que se acercaba, ella apretó mi mano con fuerza, y vi en su mirada que quería creer aquello. También yo quería, debo admitir— ¿Crees en que las estrellas fugaces cumplen deseos? —pregunté de pronto recordando algo, ella asintió levemente sin dejar de respirar sobre mi pecho, esperaba esa respuesta, de hecho, contaba con ella. Metí una de mis manos a mi bolsillo y tomé algo que en los últimos días venía prácticamente habitando en él. Lo tomé con algo de torpeza y casi se me cae, no se si era por el invierno, que por el frío que hacía entorpecía mis movimientos o la pérdida de sangre que estaba sufriendo desde mi cabeza. Pero eso ella no tenía que saberlo— mi madre lo dijo cuando era pequeña que estas cosas cumplían deseos —hablé mostrándole un cadena de plata, con el dije de una estrella fugaz. Ella extendió su mano hacia el objeto con su mirada algo caída, pero aun con ese brillo tan propio de ella. Yo se lo entregué, algo avergonzada— dijo que cuando su dueño deseara algo con todo su corazón... la estrella se soltaría, caería como una estrella fugaz, perdiéndose en algún lado, dejándote saber con ello que ha cumplido tu deseo. —terminé de contar la historia y aunque por la posición en la que estábamos no podía verla, sabía que estaba sonriendo— hace poco Sikowitz me vio confundida con respecto a mis sentimientos por ti, él sabía lo que me ocurría incluso antes que yo misma y me dio un consejo. Dijo que debía darte algo que dijera lo que pensaba de ti —seguí hablando— lo que sentía por ti —corregí— porque con palabras sólo lograba herirte —sentí como mis ojos volvían a escurrir, ella calmó mis lágrimas levantando levemente su rostro de mi pecho y besando mi mandíbula. Yo tomé aire para continuar hablando— apenas lo dijo recordé esa historia, ese colgante, sentí que era el regalo perfecto pero me apenaba dártelo y... Dios esto es tan estúpido —suspiré con fuerza sin poder controlar las molestas lágrimas que salían cada vez mas rápido— siento como si me estuviera despidiendo de ti, y no quiero —recargué mi cabeza hacia atrás, viendo como comenzaba a llover.

Ella comenzó a temblar, y no era de simple frío, lo sabía, era la pérdida de sangre que estaba causando ese efecto. Me aferré a ella con fuerza sintiendo que si no lo hacía, se desvanecería en mis brazos de un momento a otro.

—Te amo —susurró y negué con la cabeza inmediatamente mientras me ahogaba en lágrimas.

—Cállate —ordené con la voz quebrada— no se te ocurra despedirte, idiota ¿qué no oyes que ahí viene la ambulancia?

—Sólo quería que lo supieras —volvió a hablar.

—Pues no parece, no me estarías haciendo rabiar justo ahora —la apreté aun mas mienstras veía las luces acercarse y ese ensordecedor sonido aumentar cada vez mas.

—Lo siento —la sentí reírse con dificultad mientras temblaba. ¿Cómo podía reirse en una situación así? Lo juro, sólo ella es capaz.

— Tori —la nombré, ella se enderezó un poco, posando u nariz en mi cuello mientras asentía— ¿me prometes que te quedarás conmigo siempre? —pedí casi susurrando pero no supe si llegó a responderme, si suiquiera llegó a escucharme. Lo último que vi fue unas siluetas acercarse, seguramente eran los unos hombres de la ambulancia corriendo hacia nosotras mientras mi vista se apagaba de a poco. De pronto todo se vino a negro y lo último que pude escuchar fue su voz gritar mi nombre.

"Te dije que llegarían, ahora solo me queda, esperar que estés bien. Porque creo que por mas que quiera, no podré asegurarme de ello" recuerdo haber pensado en ese último momento que me sentí conectada a ella. Ya no veía lo que me rodeaba, dejé de sentir su contacto, la presión que ejercían sus brazos. Dejé de tener frío.

Eso fue lo que pasó. Tuvimos un accidente.

Estuve al borde de la muerte, puedo casi asegurarlo, por como me sentía hace un momento. Pero mis sentidos comienzan a aparecer nuevamente trayéndome consigo un dolor de cabeza infernal mientras, asumo, estaría despertando. Agradecí a la persona que hubiese inventado los sedantes, pues en verdad me debería estar doliendo todo el cuerpo. Siento la garganta seca y tengo una sensación de angustia insoportable en mi pecho. Ahora lo recuerdo todo, y no sé que mas habrá ocurrido allí, no sé que habrá ocurrido con Tori. Sólo pido que esté bien, de lo contrario, ¿qué sentido tendría despertar? No lo soportaría.

Poco a poco abrí mis ojos sintiendo como la luz me molestaba demasiado, era casi insoportable y quise que la apagaran, que esos tubos brillantes explotaran, pero no dije nada. No sabía muy bien si había alguien conmigo y tenía miedo de averiguarlo, de abrir mis ojos y que no estuviera allí. Aun así los abrí, lentamente, batallando con las molestas y brillantes -demasiado brillantes- luces de aquel techo blanco que estaba sobre mi.

—Jade —oí una voz masculina a mi izquierda llamarme por mi nombre, lo reconocí de inmediato, pero no quería responderle. Sólo lo miré detenidamente, tenía menos vendas en su rostro que la última vez que lo había visto y estaba de pie, ayudado por un par de muletas. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde el día del accidente? No pude evitar preguntármelo. Pues se veía bastante recuperado y ya hasta podía hablar. Abrí mi boca intentando decir algo, pero tenía la boca seca asique me fue muy difícil.

—Toma, bebe algo —sentí la voz de Cat al mi derecha, extendiéndome un vaso con agua con un sorbete para que pudiera beber sin problemas. Lo hice y le di las gracias por ello. Ahora podía hablar, sólo que tenía miedo de hacerlo. Pero debía preguntar como estaba ella, necesitaba saberlo.

— ¿Despertó? —era la voz de André, que se acercaba. ¿Por qué estaban todos aquí y ninguno con Vega? Lo vi asomarse a un lado de Beck, mirándome con curiosidad y algo de preocupación en sus oscuros ojos.

— ¿D-Donde está...? —sentí un nudo crecer en mi pecho que me trababa las palabras al salir.

—Jade —oí de pronto su voz devolviéndome el alma al cuerpo. Miré para todos lados buscándola pero no la vi, no la había imaginado. Había sido su voz nombrándome, llamándome a mi, hablándome. Estaba viva, estaba bien. No podía ser otra cosa, mi mente no sería tan jodidamente cruel de jugarme semejantes bromas— aquí estoy —volví a escuchar y, la vi aparecer mientras Beck y André se hacían a un lado. Venía en una silla de ruedas, llevada por Trina, quien me sonreía. Me desesperé por tocarla y así saber que era real y no un sueño. Ella estiró su mano hacia mi y lo sentí, el aire regresar a mis pulmones con fuerza, con ganas, podía nuevamente respirar tranquila y el dolor de cabeza parecía ceder ante ese pequeño roce. Era su mano cálida, tomando la fría y temblorosa mía.

—Aquí estás —repetí lo que ella había dicho mientras levantaba mi mano libre y acariciaba su rostro con la delicadeza que se toca una pieza de porcelana— ¿estás bien? —pregunté, mirando la silla de ruedas. Ella asintió.

—No te preocupes, solo es temporal hasta que la herida en mi abdomen cierre —respondió con un sonrisa y luego una lágrima se escapó de uno de sus ojos— tardaste mucho en despertar —decía mientras sujetaba fuertemente mi mano— dos semanas en bastante tiempo para descansar, me asustaste.

—Lo siento —sequé sus lágrimas con mis manos mientras ella volvía a sonreír y me miraba con esa ternura que sólo ella sabía— ¿sigues molesta? Puedo explicarlo, yo...

—Tranquila —negó con la cabeza— Beck me contó lo que hablaron esa mañana —le sonrió y él puso una mano en su hombro, como apoyándola. Yo veía esa escena confundida, pareciera como si dos semanas sin mi eran suficiente para arreglar todo. ¿Ya no había mas problemas? Eso en verdad se sentía liviano.

—Vamos muchachos hay que dejar que las niñas arreglen sus asuntos en privado... —hablo Trina guiñándole un ojo a Tori. Le debía un agradecimiento muy grande a esa insoportable. Vega le sonrió en respuesta y yo hice lo mismo. Todos obedecieron a la orden de la mayor en el lugar y se fueron de la habitación, dejándome con ella.

— ¿Recuerdas algo? —empezó a decir mientras jugaba con nuestros dedos entrelazados, no respondí— tu me salvaste y luego de decirme que era una idiota…

—Idiota —repetí, no la veía a la cara. Ella me miraba directo a los ojos, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—Justo así… —sonrió, ahora sí, en todo su esplendor, con esa sonrisa perfecta que mostraba tanto, que me gustaba tanto. Sonrisa que amaba— me pediste que me quedara contigo por siempre… —sentí como se me subían varios colores a mi cara que se estarían notando demasiado. Si lo había escuchado, después de todo. Desvié mi mirada que había caído en sus ojos hacia cualquier otro lugar que me hiciera menos débil y pude notar como en su cuello colgaba una cadena color plata, pero la estrella no estaba en su lugar.

— ¿Eso hice? —me hice la desentendida del asunto.

—Lo hiciste. —afirmó con seguridad.

—Parece que tu deseo se cumplió rápido —cambié de tema señalando su cuello, en como la estrella no estaba. Sintiendo como los colores de mi rostro volvían a la normalidad.

— ¿Aun quieres que me quede contigo por siempre? —pregunto acercándose lentamente a mi rostro, yo simplemente la esperé, como entendiendo a que se refería.

—Si, como sea… —sonreí, luego de mi frase muy al estilo West, acorté el espacio que nos separaba un poco mas.

—Entonces si, se cumplió. —afirmó desapareciéndo esa brecha entre nuestros labios por completo. El beso fue tranquilo, sin prisas, como queriendo recordar ese momento por siempre. Como si fuera el primero.

— ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que te amo? —pregunté separándome un poco de ella y vi como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas mientras negaba, con una sonrisa en sus labios. ¿Podía ser tan contradictoria? Lo repito, sólo Vega hace esas cosas— pues ya tendré alguna ocasión para decírtelo, siempre es mucho tiempo por delante... —sonreí mientras la volvía a besar.

* * *

**Esperen el epílogo. **

**Selene Off.**


	17. Familia

**Hola, ahora es donde paso a disculparme con todos xD Si, he hecho algo de lo que no estoy segura si arrepentirme o no, pero lo hice al fin y al cabo, es lo que cuenta. **

**Pues resulta que, me acabo de dar cuenta, odio escribir epílogos. Aquí va la explicación, seguida de mis debidas disculpas. **

**Pues resulta que si lo escribí, lo edité, corregí y todo eso que se debe hacer antes de publicar algo... Entonces lo releí (mal hecho, muy mal hecho, porque cada que releo algo mio, lo odio) entonces me pareció muy normal, común, feo, asqueroso. Lo odié, como de costumbre. Pero eso no fue todo, no. Además de despreciarlo con todo mi ser le di click al botón "suprimir" sobre el archivo de nombre "Epílogo" D: acto seguido entré a la papelera y repetí el proceso xDDD Estoy loca, lo sé, por lo que tuve que escribir uno nuevo, hace un momento xDDD **

**El problema que tuve con el epílogo fue el siguiente: lo terminé de escribir ayer, y lo guardé muy feliz sintiéndome libre nuevamente. Y me puse a leer otros fics cortitos, pasé la noche casi en vela con ellos y, uno en particular, tenía un maldito epílogo. Que no era igual al mío, pues considero imposible que dos personar logren escribir exactamente lo mismo y que no sea plagio intencional. Pero es que las ideas eran similares y me dio rabia xD entonces dije "lo consultas con la almohada" y al día siguiente -hoy por la mañana, para ser mas precisa- lo leí nuevamente, luego mi epílogo y me volvió la rabia. Asique lo borré ._. **

**El problema es que al nuevo no le veo ni siquiera el inicio parecido a un epílogo, asique lo dejaremos como "capítulo extra" ¿vale? Con este cerramos la historia y a otra cosa mariposa ._. **

**Este capítulo extra es un vistaso a lo que se tienen que atener ese par con su relación :3 es mi recompensa a ustedes, después de haberlos hecho llorar a algunos y a otros casi ._. así mi consciencia estará tranquila. Pero el final oficial de la historia es el anterior, esto es digamos un ¿Bonus Track? xD**

**¡Otraa cosaaaaa! En el capítulo anterior utilicé la narración que utilizo en mis originales, es algo diferente a esta. ¿Se notó? Pues esa es mi "narración normal", este fic fue una excepción, el resto volveré a escribir de esa forma :9 Asique espero que les gustara mas, porque sino que remedio ._. **

**Como sea, lean y comenten que es la última vez...**

* * *

**"Familia"**

* * *

JADE

Sentía mis manos frías, rígidas al volante, que si no se sujetaran tan fuerte en ese momento seguramente estarían temblando. Mi mirada inexpresiva y fija hacia el camino que me llevaba a una zona de la ciudad que había estado evitando durante el último tiempo, mientras escuchaba al locutor de una radio dar una noticia.

"Mujer en un ataque de ira asesinó a la familia completa de su pareja. Testigos de la zona, aseguran que la mujer era demasiado irritable y que, al parecer, la familia de su pareja era demasiado irritante..."

—Ese imbécil tiene que estar bromeando, mira que dar esa noticia justo hoy... —solté molesta y sintiendo mi espalda completamente rígida. No podía estar mas tensa ese día— darme esas ideas... —levanté una ceja casi considerándolo.

—Estarás bien, Jade —dijo Vega tomándome de la mano mientras yo apretaba la mandíbula. Si, claro. Bien ella, porque mi padre es un completo desinteresado de mis asuntos y no le pudo importar menos el que yo estuviera saliendo con ella. Diferente situación era la de su familia.

La semana después de haber salido del hospital supe que ese día llegaría tarde o temprano y que, quisiera o no, tendría que enfrentarlo. Debía presentarme ante sus padres como la "novia oficial". Aun así, sabiendo que era inevitable, que tarde o temprano pasaría, preferí que fuera tarde. Lo pude evadir y con la ayuda del doctor que me dio la excusa perfecta de "hacer reposo", lo logré fácilmente. Casi inmediatamente después de mi recuperación completa, las fechas de los exámenes llegaron como bendiciones del caídas del cielo, alegué no tener tiempo por dedicarme a estudiar y volví a evitarlo de esa forma.

Así se fue posponiendo. Por problemas mios, viajes de ellos y pasaron dos meses. Dos meses de relación con Vega y sin conocer a la familia de ésta con el dichoso título. Yo ya los conocía, los había visto miles de veces y me parecían una familia aceptable, mas aentos que la mía, pero no unos carceleros territoriales. Era casi perfecta, de no ser por Trina, claro está. La insoportable de la familia.

Lo mejor del asunto fue que Tori no tuvo mejor idea que "omitir" el hecho de que estaba saliendo conmigo. Según su maravillosa -entiéndase el sarcasmo- explicación era para evitar que su padre intentara conocerme por medio de expedientes de la policía, pues era algo impaciente con respecto a esas cosas y no esperaría a la fecha del encuentro. Además de que su mamá era capaz de acosarme con llamadas de todo tipo, sólo por amor al conocimiento de lo ajeno. Mejor conocido como chismes. Pero entre la precausión de Vega y mis postergaciones, el tiempo había pasado y los padres de ella estaban como una caldera queriendo conocer al chico que se llevaba a su niñita a escondidas. Cuando Vega me dijo eso un "¿¡Que!?" retumbó a lo largo de todo Hollywood Arts interrumpiendo la magnífica explicación de Cat sobre por qué su hermano bebía café de una botella de detergente o algo así. ¡Como mierda no les dijo que estaba saliendo con una chica aun! ¡Mínimo! ¿Cómo carajos no se le ocurrió pensar en que sus padres se llevarían una pequeña sorpresa al verme entrar en su casa cuando esperaban a un muchacho? Una hermosa situación era la que me podía imaginar al momento de dar las explicaciones. Pero no, Vega no podía utilizar la única neurona que tenía activa en esos momentos para hacer algo tan necesario como, aunque sea, preparar el terreno que tendría luego que pisar yo. Eso me hubiese facilitado tantas cosas al entrar en aquel campo minado. Ella no podía pensar en ello. No se le ocurrió y, como me enteré de ese pequeño detalle sólo horas antes del encuentro, no había como arreglarlo.

Para cuando quise arrepentirme, manejaba rumbo a su casa, con Tori a mi lado, intentando darme seguridad con sus sonrisas y sus apretoncitos de manos. Como si eso fuera el gran gesto y arreglara sus estupideces. Gracias Vega, gracias. En serio, eso ayudaba tanto.

—Mierda —siseé por lo bajo mientras detenía el auto frente a su casa. Ya no había vuelta atras. Aunque la idea de acelerar nuevamente, antes de que Tori pusiera un pie fuera del auto y llevarmela lejos, no parecía tan mala. No habría necesidad de estar ahí... Pero mis neuronas parecían reaccionar severamente tarde, ella ya estaba fuera— Vamos Jade, coraje jamás te ha faltado —dije para mi misma y me sentí estúpida. Coraje era lo que me sobraba, para ver una película de terror sola, a medio cementerio indio, rodeada de bosque en viernes trece, con luna llena a las dos de la mañana. Pero entrar a un lugar en el que seguramente te considerarían una asalta cunas y roba niñas bien, era algo muy diferente.

—No me digas que Jadelyn August West está pensando en huir —dijo Vega ya desde fuera del auto, recargandose en la ventana, desafiante. Yo la miré con desprobación, casi ofendida. Pero, para que negarlo, era justo eso en lo que pensaba.

—Calla Vega, y hazte a un lado que contigo sobre la puerta dudo mucho poder abrirla —solté con mi usual tono de voz severo. Ella me obedeció sonriendo.

—Esa es mi chica —me besó en la mejilla en aprobación. ¡En la mejilla! Me estaba metiendo en la entrada al infierno y ella me daba ese mísero gesto.

Se aferró a mi brazo derecho y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada forzando así mis propios pasos, que parecían ser los de un robot oxidado. Sólo eran dos personas y una estúpida. ¿Qué podría salir mal? Sólo enojarse y no aceptarme, pero si eso pasaba, siempre podía ser yo misma a la décima potencia y hacerles un desaire que calmara mi orgullo y robarme a Vega en sus narices. Si, eso haría bien a mi ego. Vega lo entendería, después de todo, sería su culpa.

Unos pasos mas y estaríamos dentro, respiré profundo, miré la hora, estábamos llegando justo a la hora acordada. Mientras mi mentre me gritaba un claro y sonoro "corre", yo avanzaba firme, mi orgullo era demasiado grande. Jade West no huía jamás, de nada, nunca. Di el primer paso dentro, luego el segundo mas firme que el anterior y... la puerta se cerró. Ya estaba ahí, la parte fácil había terminado, faltaba la dificil.

—Mamá, papá, ya estoy en casa —habló Vega para que los mencionados le prestaran atención. Éstos estaban en la cocina, terminando de arreglar lo que sería la cena. Voltearon hacia nosotras y nos recibieron con una sonrisa.

—Tori que bueno que ya llegaste —saludó la mamá de Vega. Mi suegra. Pasé saliva pesadamente al pensar en ello, al pensar en explicárselo— hola Jade bienvenida a casa... Pasen, que llegan justo para la cena —yo asentí en forma de saludo a ambos mientras Tori me tomaba de la mano para guiarme hacia la mesa.

—Hija llegas temprano —habló en señor Vega con su traje de policía puesto. ¿Qué demonios? Era la primera vez desde que lo conocía que lo usaba— hola Jade, ¿te quedas a cenar? —preguntó, yo asentí algo confundida.

—Te olvidas de mi, hermana ingrata —oí la irritante y chillona voz de mi cuñada y su taconeo apresurado bajando por las escaleras. Rogué mentalmente porque resbalara en el último escalón, pero nada pasó.

—Claro que no Tri... —saludó Tori con una sonrisa y luego la subnormal me miró, con una sonrisa llena de zorna.

—¡Jade! —se abalanzó sobre mi y me estrujó en un abrazo que duró mas de lo que debería— Me quieres golpear ¿cierto? —susurró en mi oído con maldad pura en sus palabras. Maldita— mas vale que te contengas cuñadita, y suerte contra ellos —finalizó el abrazo y la ira ya me sobrepasaba. Dios sabe cuanto deseé poder sacar mis tijeras y clavarselas. Una y otra vez, hasta que su cuerpo fuera completamente cubierto con su asquerosa y pegajosa sangre. Desfigurarle el rostro. Y cortarle la lengua, sería tan perfecto, casi poético. Ella no podría gritar siquiera, solo se revolcaría y retorcería entre sus entrañas...

—Jade —agitó Tori su mano frente a mi, sacándome de mis ensoñaciones. Miré a Trina un momento imaginándomela, mientras le sonreía sádicamente— ven, es hora de cenar —agregó una vez tuvo mi atención, tomando mi mano prácticamente me arrastró hasta donde estaban los demás. Ella se sentó y me indicó un lugar frente a ella para que yo tomara asiento. La mesa era pequeña y rectyangular, el señor Vega en una punta, a su derecha Trina, al lado de ésta Tori, yo en frente de ésta ultima y a mi lado un lugar vacío, reservado para no se quien. En la otra punta, a la derecha de Tori, la señora Vega.

—Tori, cariño —habló la señora Vega a su lado, yo miraba atenta la situación mientras corría la silla del lugar para sentarme con los demás a la mesa— ¿no crees que ya se le hizo tarde a tu novio? —preguntó y al momento de pasar mis pies por delante de la silla trastabillé y casi caigo hacia adelante. Por suerte estaba la mesa que me ayudó a recargar mi peso y salvar mi nariz del golpe que me hubiese llevado.

Levanté la vista y estaban todos mirándome fijo, como con curiosidad demasiado mal fingida. Yo quería que me tragara la tierra. Vega me las pagaría luego.

—Mamá, verás... —intentó decir algo Tori pero yo la miré casi amenazandola. Estaba de acuerdo con que lo dijera, pero que primero esperara a cuando yo estuviera mas presentable. Apenas y volvía de un accidente en el que casi les destruía la mesa— luego te digo —susurró ocultando su rostro lo mas que pudo tras el vaso con su famosa limonada rosa.

—Entonces, cuéntanos mientras esperamos... —habló el padre de ésta— ¿dónde lo conociste?

—En Hollywood Arts —respondió Tori con una sonrisa, lanzándome una mirada disimulada, la cual me hizo sonreír levemente. Pero lo tapé con un bocado de ensalada para que no se notara. Nadie se dedicaría a mirarme a la cara mientras comía, eso sería incómodo.

—¿Es de tu grupito de amigos? —preguntó de pronto su madre, Tori asintió levemente. La mayor de las Vega se acercó levemente a su hija menor y le susurró algo al oído mientras me miraba sin disimular y me señalaba descaradamente. Mierda, ¿lo había descubierto?

—No mamá —empezó a hablar Vega y yo fruncí el ceño molesta. Tampoco era para que me negara— no es Beck, y ya no es novio de Jade ¿vale? ellos terminaron —respondió pinchando con fuerza un pedazo de carne de su plato. Me permití dedicarle mi mas burlesca sonrisa. Se había molestado por el sólo comentario de mi pasada relación con Beck en nuestra primera cena "oficial". Estaba celosa y me parecía la cosa mas adorable del mundo. Ella apenas me vio, devolvió una sonrisa cálida, casi tierna que me convirtió en un espejo de ella misma, imitando su gesto. Diablos Vega, me estás suavizando demasiado.

—Entonces tu... novio —dijo la señora Vega a Tori, deteniéndose en la palabra "novio" remarcandola como si fuera algo demasiado importante. Todo esto sin quitarme la vista de encima— ¿se le hizo tarde?

—Pues... —empezó a decir Tori mirándome, para que la ayudara a contárselo, seguramente. Yo simplemente me metí un trozo de carne asada a la boca para que no contara con ello como opción. Era su familia, fueron sus "omisiones" sobre su novia, sus estupideces al fin y al cabo. Que se hiciera cargo y me presentara por ella misma— ¡es Jade! —gritó de golpe y yo me ahogué con la comida. ¿Cómo mierda lo soltaba así de golpe? Ella de inmediato se puso de pie y se acercó a mi e intentó ayudarme con pequeñas palmadas en la espalda mientras me acercaba un poco de agua para que me repusiera. Escuchaba la risa de Trina como fondo de una película de terror. Maldita la hora en que detuve mi coche frente a su casa y no hice caso a mi cabeza que me decía que huyera con Vega por ahí.

—¿Jade qué? —oí que preguntaba tranquilamente el señor Vega, mientras yo me terminaba de recuperar de mi casi muerte por asfixia. Yo casi muero en ello y él se dignaba a no escuchar. Era el maldito colmo.

—Jade, la persona a quienes estaban esperando —dijo Tori esta vez mas tranquila.

—No cariño —habló su madre esta vez— esperamos a tu novio.

—Tori no tiene novio —agregó Trina volviendo la mirada a su plato con una gran sonrisa. Mientras yo consideraba nuevamente esa idea tan linda de cortarle la lengua. Era dar un salto sobre la mesa, apretar con fuerza cada lado de su mandíbula hasta que la presión y el dolor hicieran efecto y ella, inevitablemente, abriera su asqueroso hocico. Luego era cuestión de meter las tijeras, en uno de los intentos daría con el corte preciso...

—Exacto —oí la voz de Tori nuevamente sacándome de mis fantasías sangrientas con su hermana. Los señores Vega miraban en dirección a algo que estaría en medio de nosotras. Yo dirigí mi vista hacia ese "objeto de atención" encontrándome con algo que debería haber previsto. Ahí estaban, como si nada mas importante hubiera en ese momento que unirse, nuestras manos entrelazadas. No lo había advertido, pues era la costumbre de estar siempre así con ella. Pasé saliva pesadamente mientras apretaba un poco el agarre. Sentí como ella me devolvía el gesto— no es novio, es... novia... —ellos se inclinaron un poco hacia adelante, entrecerrando los ojos como asimilando la información— ¡es Jade! —dirigieron su mirada a mi. Yo mantuve mi mirada seria mientras apretaba la mano de Vega. Con mi postura de seguridad absoluta y manteniendo mi actitud de "chica mala" intentando por cualquier motivo no mostrar debilidad. Miré primero al señor Vega, luego a la señora Vega con una mirada impasible, casi como si fuera una roca.

—¿Qué? —pregunté cortante, teniendo la sensación de que esperaban que dijera algo.

—Pero tu la odiabas —habló la odiosa de Trina, haciendo de cuenta que no sabía nada, la muy imbécil. Cuando ella había sido en parte cómplice.

De pronto me vi siendo el centro de atención del asunto.

—No es tan así —intenté hablar pero me interrumpió ésta de nuevo.

—No es "tan" así —hizo énfasis en el "tan" como remarcando mi error. Maldita sea, como siguiera así me le tiraría encima y me importaría poco lo que pasara luego— entonces, ¿la odiabas a medias?

—¡A ver tu...! —me puse de pie inclinándome sobre la mesa para darle mejor alcance con la vista, como si fuera mas fácil para mi con eso para amedrentarla. Oh, pero haría mas que amedrentarla, la haría sufrir el terror que jamás sintió en su vida. La haría llorar y desear jamás volver a escuchar mi nombre en lo que le resta de vida...

—¡Tiempo fuera! —gritó Tori tomándome de la muñeca mientras me alejaba de su hermana. La miré un momento molesta y ella se veía algo nerviosa, bastante nerviosa. Pero en cierta forma, parecía estarse divirtiendo con la situación— Jade, acompáñame a mi cuarto —pidió haciendo fuerza hacia el lado contrario del lugar de la cena.

—Pero tus padres y... la cena... —intenté hacer regresar a Tori a su lugar. Ella se detuvo y volteó hacia mi tomándome de la mandíbula para que le prestara atención a ella.

—Acompáñame... a... mi... cuarto... —remarcó cada palabra, una por una, dejando clara cada letra y sílaba que las conformaba y al finalizar, cuando dijo la palabra "cuarto" levantó una ceja. No se porque, si fue por su actitud o el tono en el que lo dijo, pero me pareció la frase mas seductora que le he oído decir en mi vida.

—Vale —asentí y la seguí sin chistar.

—Estarémos aquí abajo por cualquier cosa que quieran contarnos —dijo su madre mientras subíamos las escaleras.

—Yo estaré limpiando mi arma —apenas alcancé a oir lo que gritó su padre mientras nos perdíamos tras la puerta de la habitación de Tori. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al escuchar eso, decidí ignorar mi sensación de muerte por herida de bala inminente y concentrarme en lo mas importante allí.

Estaba todo oscuro y sentía como Vega acariciaba la pared en busca del interruptor. De un momento a otro las luces se encendieron y con ello mis sentidos también. Ella caminó hasta un espejo que había en la pared del tamaño de su cuerpo y se observó en él para acomodarse el cabello, mientras me veía acercarme a través del reflejo.

—Era mas divertido entrar por la ventana —dije abrazándola por la cintura.

—Pues ya no será necesario, la presentación salió bastante bien —dijo dejandose abrazar, tomando mis manos para que la apretara aun mas— aunque sería lindo si lo sigues haciendo...

—¿Qué parte de eso fue la que según tu salió bien? Casi mato a tu hermana —sonreí como un vampiro sobre su cuello.

—Por eso estamos aquí ahora, para calmarte —se giró lentamente hacia mi.

—¿Cómo lograrás eso? —me acerqué a sus labios pero ella retrocedió.

—¡Con una canción! —respondió saltando como una niña infantil e intentando caminar hacia otro lado lejos de la habitación, pero la retuve de la muñeca arrojándola contra la pared yéndome inmediatamente sobre ella, ocupando su espacio personal. Pero nuevamente se me escurrió entre los brazos. La vi dirigirse al reproductor de música y encenderlo, reproduciendo la canción del reproductor que habría quedado desde la última vez que lo encendió. Justo esa canción. Sonreí como una estúpida al reconocerla como la única que, sin importar que estuviera haciendo, ni donde, me recordaba inevitablemente a ella.

**So close, a perfect start. **

**So undeniable, fallen apart. **

**So right from wrong, so beautiful **

**Truly defining, so hard to let go **

**She's always knocking doors into my thougths**

**I don't wanna love her **

**I don't want her in my life **

**I don't want her near me **

**But she's so deep inside **

**I don't wanna love her, no... **

— ¿Sabes algo tonto sobre esa canción? —llamé su atención mientras me acercaba a ella lentamente, mirando cualquier cosa menos a ella, sabía que eso le daría mas curiosidad por saber que es lo que estaría pensando— siempre me recordó a ti, y no sabía por qué. Pues yo te odiaba y esa canción empezaba a sonar, mi estómago se revolvía e inevitablemente me acordaba de nuestra relación, de como nos llevábamos y me daba por romper lo primero que tuviera a mano al no saber que diablos me ocurría.

—Ahora entiendo porque has tenido tantos peraphone nuevos —me sonrió con ternura caminando como rodeando el lugar en el que yo estaba. Yo la imité, era divertido jugar a acechar a la presa. Ella estaba cayendo en mi trampa, quizás a propósito, con esta ratoncita nunca se sabe. Observé su pasos con una sonrisa, mientras veía como se metía en un callejón sin salida. Me acerqué hasta ellalentamente, con mi sonrisa ganadora, ella ni se inmutó, pretendiendo ser inocente, aparentando ser ajena a mis intenciones.

—Pero ya no hay necesidad de ello —puse mis brazos a cada lado de ella, encerrandola entre mi cuerpo y ese rincón de la pared en el que se había metido ella solita— porque perdí contra mi misma en mi deseo de no amarte, ¿te lo he dicho ya? —negó con su cabeza sonriendo— Pero que distraida estoy —dije acercandome a tomar sus labios, pero me detuve a solo un centímetro de hacerlo, me retiré un poco y ella fue quien me sorprendió esta vez, lanzándose sobre mi, besándome como sólo una niña cursi como ella lo haría. Como a mi me gustaba que lo hiciera. Fue un beso lleno de necesidad, pero suave, hasta diría que delicado. Uno de esos que yo sabía bien como transformar en algo mas.

Ella sostenía su equilibrio en mi cuello por lo que sería fácil guiarla. Con mis manos la tomé de la cintura para girar hacia otro lado que no fuera esa pared y comencé a llevarla con pasos hacia lo desconocido. Por alguna razón había olvidado como era su habitación, por lo que solo dejé a mi cuerpo moverse hacia adelante.

Lentamente sus brazos se deslizaron por mi cuello encontrándose con el borde de mi camisa a cuadros, la cual llevaba desprendida sobre una blusa negra, no le fue muy dificil deshacerse de ella. Yo la ayudé haciendo mis brazos hacia atrás para que cayera de una maldita vez.

Regresé mis brazos a su cuerpo y, con una de mis manos corrí su cabello hacia un costado mientras comenzaba a depositar besos en su hombro. Ella sólo me daba mas lugar, pidiéndome que subiera, así lo hice, besando ahora su cuello. Cuando sentí que iba a decir algo simplemente me dediqué a sus labios, callándola con ello.

Seguí avanzando con pasos torpes hasta que sentí como ella tropezaba y caía hacia atras, llevándome con su peso sobre ella en su cama. Yo estaba sonriendo grande, ella pudo ver mi gesto. Noté de inmediato como comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, asique antes de que se le ocurriera ponerse a hablar y arruinar mis intenciones volví a besarla, esta vez con mas ganas y sin importarme que ella se resistió, aunque fueron los primeros tres segundos, obviamente. Pasé mi mano derecha por debajo de su blusa acariciándole el vientre lentamente, apreciando con mi tacto cada pequeño detalle de su figura, disfrutando el contacto cálido de su piel, mientras ella parecía disfrutar aun mas lo que le provocaba el frio de mis manos en su vientre. Comencé a subir un poco mas y... el sonido de la puerta se hizo presente. Maldita sea.

—Espero que sólo estés dándole respiración boca a boca —se oyó esa voz masculina provenir de detrás de mi. La loca idea de el apuntando con su arma hacia mi dirección me llegó a la mente. Pero quien sabe si era tan loca esa idea— y tu mano —hizo una pausa— debo suponer que practicabas resucitación...

—Papá, ¿desde cuándo no tocas la puerta para entrar? —preguntó Tori empujándome a un costado. Mierda, siempre nos habían interrumpido en estas situaciones, pero esto era el jodido colmo.

—Lo siento hija, pero... —dijo y luego me miró a mi, como con algo en la cabeza que estaría por escupir en cualquier momento— supongo que no hace falta que les diga que usen condón —suspiró con una sonrisa. Yo me quedé en shock, ¿podía ese hombre haber dicho semejante estupidez? Digo, es mi suegro mis respetos hacia él por el trabajo que tiene y todo eso. Pero ese chiste es demasiado idiota. Además, ¿qué padre hace un chiste cuando le están por robar la inocencia a su hijita perfecta? Si fuera Trina otro sería el asunto, pero era Tori, el "orgullito" de su fallida descendencia. ¿Qué carajos?

—¡Papá! —se quejó Tori y él sólo sonrió aun mas. Luego se puso serio de nuevo. ¿En que familia de bipolares me he venido a meter?

—Jade, sólo te pido un favor —habló esta vez muy serio, mierda ahora es cuando vienen las amenazas de "cuida a mi hija o te perseguiré hasta los confines de la tierra para meterte bajo llave como si fueras un jodido pájaro en su jaula" Yo no necesitaba que me dijeran nada de eso. Pero le daría la oportunidad de decírmelo, asique asentí. Los padres se sienten "mejores padres" luego de amenazar a la pareja de sus tesoritos— cuando te cases con Tori y se muden a su propia casa —hizo una pausa, yo asentí nuevamente— por favor llévense a Trina con ustedes —finalizó y automáticamente levanté una ceja. Eso tiraba a la basura mi teoría de los padres y su complejo de asesinos seriales. Pero de todas las cosas que pudo pedir, tuvo que ocurrírsele la única de la que estoy segura que jamás cumpliré.

—Nunca —dijimos Vega y yo al mismo tiempo. El hombre suspiró pesadamente para luego susurrar algo así como un "al menos lo intenté" y después se giró sobre si mismo para salir de la habitación.

—Abajo, es hora del otro postre —volvió a hablar y le guiñó a Tori un ojo. Asentimos ambas al mismo tiempo y ella se sonrojó.

—¡En un momento estaremos abajo! —gritó ésta arrojándole un cojín dando en la puerta ya cerrada. Aquel extraño padre se había marchado, dejándome sola con su tesorito, nuevamente.

—Simpática familia la tuya —dije con sarcasmo recogiendo mi camisa del suelo— luego te quejas de la mía.

—Al menos la mía no falla demasiado en su intento de ser normal —contraatacó. Sabía a que se refería, esa cena en casa con mi padre, su mujer, mi madre, su esposo y mis dos hermanos había sido algo extraña. Pero nada comparable a esto, estaba exagerando.

Bajamos las escaleras minutos después de que ella se acomodara el maquillaje y yo la ropa.

El resto de la noche fue tranquila, pues Trina se mantuvo en un extraño silencio casi absoluto durante el postre y, casi inmediatamente luego de terminado eso, subió las escaleras. No supimos nada de ella luego de ello. Según su madre que, tal como me había contado Tori, amaba los chismes, había ido a tomar un "sueño reparador". Pues sucedió que le llegó un mensaje de alguien con quien al otro día tendría una cita, al parecer se lo habían confirmado mientras nosotras estábamos aun en la habitación de Vega.

Sonreí un momento mientras le daba "enviar" a un mensaje desde mi peraphone que decía "Gracias" con destino hacia Beck. Le debía una a la insoportable esa, y ni todas las estupideces que estuvo haciendo me harían olvidarlo. Si tanto quería una cita con el imbécil de Oliver, pues tendría su oportunidad, sólo restaba saber aprovecharla. Y ahí terminaría mi deuda, así podría hacer con ella lo que mi sádica naturaleza quisiera en el momento en que lograra sacarme nuevamente de mis casillas con sus idioteces. Y como ahora culpa a que llevaba la misma sangre que Tori, éramos muy a mi pesar casi familia, oportunidades de molestarme no le faltarían, ni a mi excusas para asesinarla. Vale, tanto no, pero sólo por Vega.

Luego de hablar un momento con los padres de Vega, decidí que era hora de irme, el postre se había retrasado por mi "asunto" con ella en su habitación, cosa que al final no valió porque, como de costumbre, interrumpieron. El punto es que gracias a ello, se hizo mas tarde de lo necesario y las charlas tontas con su familia no ayudaron, me tenía que despedir. Quisiera o no, debía dejarla ahí. Pero ya tendría otros días por delante, demasiados en verdad. Todos los que quisiera.

Vega me acompañó hasta la puerta de mi coche, y yo la acerque hasta mi para despedirme como se debía, ya sin escondernos de nadie, sin miedo a familias raras ni papás policías.

—Parece que te gusta respirar de mi aire, West... —sonrió.

—No me robes las frases, Vega —respondí y ella bajó la mirada a nuestros pies, que chocaban en el suelo con los de la otra. Levanto la vista de a poco, reparando en mis brazos sujetando su cintura, luego, mas arriba hizo lo mismo con sus brazos en mi cuello.

—A veces me cuesta creer que tengo momentos así, contigo —sentí como enredaba sus manos en mi cabello, rodé los ojos, eran sus cinco segundos cursis— no serán sólo momentos, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no —sonreí— son parte de ese "siempre" ¿recuerdas? —asintió y, luego de que mostrara su segunda sonrisa en nuestra despedida de esa noche, ocupé sus labios con los míos. Haciendo de ellos mi voluntad, mi absoluto antojo. Después de todo, desde el mismo momento en que los toqué, aquella primera vez, eran míos. Ella era mía. Y así sería siempre.

* * *

**Reviews a los Reviews**

**elyshakespeare:** Agradezco a tu trabajo entonces, porque no podría en mi consciencia con un llanto mas por mi culpa ._.  
Pues no te preocupes, siempre hay una primera vez para dejar un review :D  
Gracias por el halago, me hace feliz que te agrade mi trabajo *-* espero seguir leyendote en mis futuras historias :9

**SeddiePLLAlexRusso4everBade:** xDDD cumplí mi macabro objetivo de hacerles creer que sería un final trágico :9 genial... Gracias por comentar, que gusto que te agrade mi fic :'3

**mica:** Gracias, el epílogo murió, como premio consolación les traje este tonto capítulo extra. Espero te agrade O.o

**JORI4EVER:** si pues, ya no hagas preguntas como esas xDDD soy demasiado floja para guardar esa nformación, pero bien, que gusto que te gustara xD  
Antes que nada, en este último review a tu review :9 te pido disculpas por hacerte llorar D: la consciencia me pesa con las lágrimas de todo aquel al que ha hecho sufrir este último capítulo D:  
¿Si te gustó el regalo? :D Pues se me hacía demasiado cursi, aunque lo había incluído desde el primer capítulo y ni como quitarlo de la historia xD  
No incluí mucho mas drama con lo de James porque quería que ese capítulo fuera netamente Jori. Sin intervenciones de ningún tipo, sólo West y sus sentimientos. Cursilería everywere ._.  
Pues me da pena escribir lemon, aun así lo intento con todas mis fuerzas xD algún día lo superaré, lo sé. Y no creas que se me olvida tu cumpleaños, lástima que no llego a dedicarte ningún capítulo de este fic para esa fecha :p  
Por cierto, ¿qué te pareció mi "narración normal"? ._.  
No diré nada de tu pequeño spoiler de tu nuevo fic, solo diré... ¿nuevo fic? lol ¿en serio? ¿otro? Lo juro, no se como haces. Yo apenas y logré terminar este ._. xD  
Gracias por tu comentario gigante, como de costumbre de los primeros y mas lindos :3 y no te preocupes, lo importante no es ser el primer comentario, sino con él, hacerte notar (?) Tus review sin dudas son de los que mas espero :D  
Y ya hasta acá mi respuesta, un beso y sin abrazos por favor x_x que se sienten raros :1

**Nuevon:** O.o a la sh*t es el comentario mas gigantoso de la historia o.O  
No lo creo, casi hago llorar a un chico xDDD oh por Dios lol ¡ego bájate de las nubes!  
Y si si, precisamente eso, ese capítulo fue la "redención" de Jade xD se la merecía o la historia terminaría y todos la seguirían odiando ._.  
Selene no sería capaz jamás de hacerle eso a Tori xD al menos no en este fic, en uno siguiente, quizás, quizás... Y sip, los paramédicos hablaban de Jimmy West ._. fui mala al poner eso de "al menos a ella no la perdimos" lo hice a drede, lo admito u.u xD  
De nuevo me disculpo, porque esperabas un epílogo y lo asesiné xD espero sea suficiente el capítulo extra, así ya le doy el dichoso "complete" al fic ._.  
¿Te gusta mi dulce Estrellita Cuervo (Stella Corvus)? :D uno de los pocos, sin dudas :9 y si si, va a haber mas Jori de mi parte, sólo que en algún tiempo, supongo que muy muy adelante :9  
El MP que me enviaste lo pude leer porque me llegó al mail :9 pero no lo he podido responder sin la netbook, asique ahora te lo contesto, vale? en un ratito lo contesto, y bienvenido a los logados en fanfiction... ¿Publicarás algún Jori? Si, verdad :3  
Tus post data son mas largas que el mismísimo review en si xD Gracias por llegar hasta el final como Nuevon, nos leemos la próxima, Shin Maverick Hell Angelo xD

**Nara375:** Pues gracias y lo juro, no quería angustiar a nadie xD pero mi lado dramático es mas fuerte que yo misma a veces... u_u xD lo de la confusión inicial era la idea, que el lector se preguntara "¿Qué carajos me perdí?" aunque lo de no saber de quien era la narración, pues lo siento, creí que con algunos detalles de la forma de expresarse lo notarían pronto.  
Que gusto que si te haya agradado mi cursi intento de final. Es realmente espantoso leer la angustia que le hice sentir a algunos, tanto así que me pregunto que hubiese sentido yo si fuera lectora, y no escritora de este fic. Ciertamente es algo que no puedo evitar preguntarme ._. y pues, respondiendo a tu duda sobre el beso, teniendo en cuenta que las camillas están a una altura media, por lo general, y las sillas de rueda también, solo hizo falta que Tori se inclinara un poco y Jade se acercara tantito :9 no eta tan complicado, además de que dos semanas después del accidente, Tori estaría mejor de sus heridas. ¿no crees? :3  
Gracias por llegar hasta el final, y espero que te agrade el capítulo extra y le dediques plearias al epílogo, que en paz descance u_u

**vaniap0211:** Epílogo is dead xD Gracias por comentar, suerte que si te gustó :p  
Saludos desde mi casa, frente a un campo donde desde mi ventana veo caballos comer pasto ._.

**Franiam:** Otra persona a la que hice llorar :c vale, lo siento por millonésima vez xD No incluí mas drama entre Jade y James porque el capítulo se centraba en Jade recordando lo que había ocurrido con Tori, ella intentando recordar que había sido de ella, nada mas que ella. xD  
La frase de "al menos a ella no la perdimos" el paramédico se refería a James :1  
Epílogo is in heaven now u.u xD el capítulo extra lo vino a reemplazar :9

**Takogirl:** Arigatouuu ñ_ñ xDDD

**liz w:** Me apareces como guest, pequeña zarigüella maligna :3 casi te hago llorar D: menos mal fue "casi" porque la culpa sería demasiada x_x  
Espera, ¿es posible ser una mezcla de Jade y Tori? Creo que no, eso sería muy loco, aun viniendo de mi xD  
Y gracias *-* si según fue mi mejor capítulo, creo que cuando tenga tiempo editaré los otros, quizás logre mejorarlos :D  
Gracias por comentarme siempre, una de las que no me han abandonado xDDD

**PinguiJmnz:** D: otro llanto mas, para mi consciencia x_x Gracias por comentar :1

**LassTime:** ¡A los años! *-* Creí que ya no regresarías, pero que bueno que me quivoqué T-T  
Creí que ya no te gustaba mi fic, pero como no yo, equivocándome, gracias a Dios :9 Pues si estoy preparando un fic mas, al menos y un par de Shots :3 asique si, nos seguiremos viendo por acá :D No pienses en despedidas, solo es un hasta luego, quizás unas vagaciones de un par de meses y regreso como escritora :D  
El epílogo lo destruí, y luego me aseguré que estuviera destruido ._. asique lo reemplacé con el capítulo extra, aunque si funciona como cierre del fic, supongo :9  
Pero no te preocupes por los tres reviews seguidos xD la tecnología a veces es cruel e inoportuna con las personas, sobre todo cuando uno menos quiere x_x no es tu culpa y de hecho, me resulta gracioso, le da a tu review un toque especial xDDD Ahora te agrego a mis alertas de autores, conste que me prometiste dedicarm un Jori :9 asique ahí nos vemos... Adios, hasta la próxima x333  
PD. Me debes un cachorrito también, no me olvido xD

**Mas alla de la realidad:** ¡Pues grítalo! xDDD Vamos, no es para tanto, hay varias personas que me dejaron de leer y pues no se puede hacer nada por ello, lo bueno e importante es que volviste :D  
*-* muriendo de vergüenza por tantos halagos juntos *-* La que se quedó sin palabras fui yo ._. nada mas queda agradecerte por ello y por el apoyo :D entonces cuento con tu presencia en mi siguiente fic ;3  
Un beso :D

**SoraTortiD:** Hola, de nuevo xD Antes que nada bienvenida de nuevo lol creí que tendría que rescatarte del estómago de un insecto para volver a leerte xDDD  
Con respecto al "no me odies" xD fue porque la hice de drama en el capítulo final y pues, preocupé a muchos con ello :9 y como era de esperarse, me odiaste por ello, aunque fuera por unos momentos y hey, ¿cómo está eso de que te saltaste medio capítulo sólo por saber el final? xD vale, no me puedo quejar, yo suelo hacer eso con los libros, esa maldita costumbre xDDD Pero bueno, al menos se te pasó el odio, ¿verdad? ._.  
Que no es lindo que me quieran desmenbrar y beberse mi sangre ¿Segura no sos vampiro de verdad? ._. ¡Y ahí va otra lagrimita para mi consciencia! .-. jajaja me hicieste reír con lo del cross con pokemón xDDD pero es que Jade tuvo un golpe en la cabeza, es normal que a veces tarden incluso mas en despertar. Se le dice "estado de coma" ._. No te preocupes por las amenazas, estoy acostumbrada.  
Por cierto, epílogo rest in peace... u_u

* * *

**Al fin esto acaba, o al menos eso creo xD por fin le voy a poder poner el complete a la historia c: Por cierto, la canción es "I don't wanna love her" de Brinck.**

**Selene Off.**


End file.
